A Reimagined Life
by dabblingpen
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts changed the paths of several lives. Now, Draco Malfoy has a chance to reinvent himself, but into who? Glimpses into Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron's venture into adulthood as well. (Post Hogwarts non-compliant starting at the very end of The Deathly Hallows)(Rated T - but does deal with some mature topics)
1. Chapter 1

**A Reimagined Life**

Draco Malfoy was exhausted, tired of the fallout from The Dark Lord's defeat, tired of his parents, tired of the whole bleeding London wizard scene. He threw darts from a reclined position on the bed, reveling in the thudding sound against the wood paneled wall, and taking some small pleasure in the physical act done without magic. That wasn't to say he wasn't above a quick flick of his wand and a muttered "accio" to summon them back to him. He might be sick of magic, but he wasn't going to ruin his general malaise by having to actually get out of bed.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Accio"

Thud.

Thud.

Draco paused before letting the third shaft fly. With a grunt, he lifted himself from bed and started rummaging on his desk. Smiling grimly, he spread his find against the wall and used a charm to have it stick. Part of him felt a tinge of guilt, using a permanent spell, but only a small part. Draco shrugged the sensation off.

Pacing back from the wall, Draco turned and let the final dart fly. He grinned with satisfaction at its placement.

 _ **a/n**_ **So I have taken a break from writing, and I need to finish my Veronica Mars "Surf Report" and get around to her next mystery in "The Meadows" but ABC Family keeps doing Harry Potter weekends, and now this idea is stuck in my head. Therefore, I thought I would throw it out there and see if there was any interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Absolutely not," Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the lower chambers of the London town house as he paced in an elegant library. The focus of his steely eyed glare, looked back at him in calm determination.

"Lucius," Narcissa began, softly, "Lucius…"

"Just stop," Lucius spat viciously. "I am not some child to be placated or soothed by you repeating my name in a soft voice. The Dark Lord may be gone, but what has really changed? We still have wealth and power, and I see no need to cower to inferior beings…" Though his tone was still harsh, one of his hands had unconsciously gone to tug at his long hair, a sign of his nerves.

Narcissa stood and walked to him, her movements smooth, and quiet, as if to a skittish colt. "Lucius, my love," she murmured sweetly, wrapping her arms around him. "My love, come sit with me." She tugged him slowly, inexorably back to the settee. She intertwined the fingers of one hand with his, and used the other to take over the stroking of his platinum locks. "Lucius, it may not be fair, it may not be right, but the world has changed. The Dumbledores and the Potters have ascended, pushing our kind from our rightful spot in society."

Lucius flinched and tensed at that, ready to start up again. Narcissa placed a delicate finger across his lips. "London society that is, my love. We are not friendless, we are not penniless, and for the moment, we are not imprisoned. Lucius, you must bow to logic, if we are to be free, we must leave, and we must leave now. When the government reorganizes, they will be looking for living scapegoats, those they can pillory to their sanctimonious content. For the hoi polloi delight in nothing more than destroying their superiors. I will not let them do that to me." Narcissa paused, taking both of Lucius' hands in hers. "I will not let them do that to Draco."

With that, any angry resolve left in Lucius fled. He dropped his head to his wife's soft shoulder. Breathing deeply, he took in her scent, rose water. Lucius began speaking, his voice now soft, and muffled against her. "I am a petulant child, and you do know how to sooth me. Of all the blessings bestowed upon me, you are surely the best. You are right, of course you are right Narcissa. But it galls me that we should abandon our home, our very country to those filthy mud-bloods and muggle lovers. But, it is about more than me, we must think of Draco, for if there is to be a future, it will be his."

Lucius sat up, tears that would never be shed glistening in his eyes. "Obviously, the when is now, we mustn't linger longer than necessary, the Ministry has already been talking investigations and public trials. But where? We have property in Switzerland, and I invested in ranchland in Argentina…" Having accepted the big decision, he was ready to move, and move quickly.

"New York," Narcissa said it definitively. "There are some Blacks, our type of Blacks, not riff-raff like Sirius was, in Manhattan. In fact, they tell me that they have quite the society that is sympathetic to those of us, so wrongly treated following our Lord's demise. There is a penthouse with a view of Central Park already hooked to the floo network, just waiting on us to transfer the gold to close."

Lucius leaned in and kissed her softly. "Perfect, now we just have to tell Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tap – tap.

A soft knocking roused Draco from his bed. Too soft to be his mother, and his father never bothered with the courtesy. Best not to let the servants, the few they have left that is, see him sulking. He stood, flicked his wand to straighten the bed clothes, and ran a hand though his pale hair.

"Yes," his voice was cold, idly he wondered if he should work on things like pitch and tone. If one did not wish to be perceived as an arrogant prat, perhaps the natural haughtier should be tempered. Not with the servants of course, decorum must be maintained.

The door opened and a rotund, gray hair women stepped in. "Master Draco, dinner is being served, and your parents have requested your presence."

Draco nodded, "Thank you, Hilde, I will join them shortly, when I have dressed."

"Very good, sir." She bobbed appropriately, her old knees making the motion less smooth than it had been in her youth, though still done with the perfect amount of deference. Hilde was a squib, from a lesser, but still proud pure blood family, they had been humiliated by her lack of magical prowess. His father's family had brought her on when Lucius was still young, and the women had worked for them like a faithful house elf ever since.

Draco remained standing, silent, as she left the room. Hilde had really done a great deal to raise him, at least before his father had taken an interest in him. He sighed as he moved to the wardrobe to change into more formal attire than the cargo shorts and tee he had been lounging in. "My father," Draco muttered to himself, "would have a conniption if I came down for dinner in this outfit." He snorted, "Would serve the old bigot right if he had a heart attack over seeing my knees in the dining room."

As he buttoned the formal white shirt, Draco thought about his early childhood. Hilde was kind to him. She was unpretentious, caring, and attentive. He remembered learning to read by candlelight with her battered copy of Beedle Bard and her favorite, but somewhat contraband, muggle book, The Complete Beatrix Potter. He barely saw his mother those days. Later, much later, he learned how sick Narcissa had become after having him. How sick she was trying to conceive another child and failing, repeatedly. Magic had failed his family then too, unknown brothers and sisters taken from him. Lucius of course was nowhere about, he was too busy rebuilding and cementing the family's position in society, reclaiming it from its somewhat tarnished association with The Dark Lord.

Draco stepped into his black Louboutin's purchased at Barneys just before the final disastrous battle. He casually polished off the dust on the back of a pant leg. Sometime after that, Lucius decided his boy was too soft, too affectionate with the staff. Hilde had been banned from taking care of him. He had been given a new nanny, a hatchet-faced women named Spinks, who established a firm line on proper decorum and etiquette. Draco was also subjected to play dates with Crabbe and Goyle. He somehow understood, even at that age, that they were to be his subordinates, and that it was his duty to lead them. Knowing that didn't help much, because Draco inevitably found himself going along with their plans. It was easier, doing what was expected of him.

Opening his door, Draco finished slipping on his jacket. "Well, perhaps it is time to do something harder…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco paused at the door to the dining room. The elegant table was gleaming in the light of a hundred candles. Nothing in the setting bespoke to their precarious position. His parents sat at the far end of the room, looking cool and detached as they sipped wine. Something in Draco cringed at the opulence, at the enforced normalcy of it. He wanted to scream, or throw something to make a discordant noise in lavish silence, something, anything that would express the tensions that were roiling about. Did they not just back the wrong horse in a revolution? Did they not surrender any moral high-ground they had claimed by virtue of birth and wealth by shedding the blood of so many?

Draco felt sick. He turned to go, the hell with his father's wrath, how could he sit and eat in such a setting.

"Draco," his mother's soft voice echoed through the hall. He raised his eyes, both his parents were watching him now. His mother's eyes soft, concerned, and perhaps remorseful. His father's eyes, cold, detached, and as ever looking for fault.

"Don't hover boy, come sit down, we have much to discuss." Lucius' voice was autocratic and would brook no dispute. As if on autopilot, Draco found himself entering the room, drawn to his spot on his father's right, across from his mother. The chair magically pulled away from the table, and he lowered himself into it. A rich red wine appeared in his crystal chalice, and a salad upon his golden charger.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, he had to tell them, before he lost his resolve.

"But first we dine," Lucius had beaten him to voice. His father's pale eyes darted to the corners of the room where servants waited silently to change the courses. Almost as one, the three lifted their forks and commenced to eat their salads.

The courses changed, each one sumptuously prepared and artistically painted, and perfectly paired with a wine. The silence between the three only broken by the click of silver on china. Draco resisted the urge to scream, this was his father's way, summon him to "talk" and then force him to engage in archaic ritual, designed only to flout their position in front of the staff. When at last the final dish was clear, Lucius Malfoy stood imperiously, and without waiting for his wife and son, went through the doors to the library.

Narcissa looked significantly at Draco, but said nothing as she too rose and followed her husband. Sighing heavily, Draco obeyed her silent request and trailed after them.

"Draco," his father began as soon as the door closed behind him. "I am glad to see you up and about, the sulking you have been engaging in lately does not become you, and it is time for it to come to an end."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, voice some complaint, or excuse, but Lucius continued. "Your mother and I have come to some decisions, and several things are about to change." Lucius flicked his wand casually and three glasses of cognac appeared and floated to the occupants of the room. "We are leaving London. Tomorrow."

Draco's hand contracted around the glass's delicate stem. He was glad he had not taken a sip yet, or else he was sure he would have spit it across the room.

Narcissa now spoke, "Yes, we are moving to New York. We have family there you know, the Blacks, and they have assured me that there is a thriving social scene for young people of your age and rank. Furthermore, there exist certain business opportunities that your father have assured me will benefit our status, which are best explored and developed in Manhattan. Isn't it terribly exciting? I have sent Hilde up to begin packing your room. Obviously we can't take everything, so we will have to make time for shopping when we arrive. But when you go back up, make sure to pack anything important to you. I don't suppose we will be back to London soon." Her voice was high pitched, and her pace rapid, as if she wanted to get it out before he could interrupt. He didn't know how different it was than her assured commanding yet cajoling tone she invoked with his father. Draco maintained the illusion of her soft submissiveness, it kept his anger directed at Lucius.

He moved to his mother then, sitting on the divan with her, taking a frail hand in his. "Mother, you love London. You have always said that American's wizarding society was nothing but mud-bloods and squibs and that no respectable person would associate with them. Surely things can't be so bad that we must accept defeat at the hands of the proletariat. A movement like ours must be able to survive the death of its leader, for it was not built on one man, but upon solid convictions and moral positivity." Even as he spoke, Draco felt a wave of nausea overtake him. He didn't believe his words anymore.

His mother smiled beatifically at him, her fingers squeezing his. "Oh Draco, the pendulum will swing again, and you shall be its focus. But for now, it is better to be out of such a cesspool that London has become. New York has attractions and delights of its own, and I am sure that it has grown in my esteem by comparison to our current government. Please, for me, say you will come to America with us. Once we are there, we can take new stock and decide what is to become."

"Nonsense," his father's icy voice interrupted his mother's sweet lilt. "Draco, there is no question, but you will be coming with us tomorrow to New York. Don't let foolish nostalgia tie you to a location that holds no profit for us at present. We are Malfoys, we have a position to maintain, and a reputation that must be preserved. Go do your packing, we leave before breakfast, and will dine on our new terrace next."

Mechanically, Draco rose and exited. His planned speech, grand teenage rhetoric gone. We are being driven from London. Good god, the empire has truly fallen to the unwashed masses. However, even as he climbed the steps, a smile began to break across Draco's pale face. He was one step closer to free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

True to his mother's word, when he opened the door, Draco saw Hilde bent over his battered school trunk, folding his clothes by hand into tidy stacks. Her shoulders were slightly shaking, and Draco wondered if she was crying. For a second his steps quickened as he walked to her…to do what, hug and comfort her?

Before he was faced with the actual decision, the old woman straightened and turned. "Oh, Master Malfoy, I am sorry, I am not quite done here…." Her voice trailed off, stuck in the classic servant's dilemma, a task undone, but a master impeding their ability to proceed.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Hilde, I can finish this myself. After all, I am sure you have packing of your own to do tonight."

Had he not been paying attention, Draco would have missed the widening of her eyes, the shock evident on her round face that he would actually express concern for her, or perhaps the ability to handle such a menial task on his own. He frowned, really, did everyone think he was such a bleeding incompetent? Draco sighed, "I understand it is to be an early start is all, Hilde, it is ok, really, I can handle this."

"Master Malfoy," she began hesitantly, "may I speak freely?"

Draco chuckled, "I wish you would. God, how I wish someone in this bleeding house would. It's been like we were living in a tomb full of eggshells, or adders this past month." He started flicking his wand as he spoke, the shirt forgotten in Hilde's hands drifting lazily up to fold itself before coming to rest in the trunk.

Hilde made a half grasp at the shirt, before remembering herself. "Draco," her voice was soft, tender, and like a forgotten friend. He had not heard that tone, nor even his own name from her in so long. "Draco, I am not to be coming to New York with you."

He started at this. "But, what? Why? They got rid of Spinks years ago when I was at school. What are they thinking? Of course you must come to serve me in New York, I will call my mother and tell her immediately that I demand it."

"No, Draco, no." The old women smiled fondly at him. "I would go for you, it is true, but I think this may be for the best. Your parents are sending me to their home in Argentina. I have been told it is a reward for my loyal service over the years, a retirement long deserved and overdue. If I am being frank though, I think that your family is to be reimagining itself in the new world. Having an antiquity like me, and a squib to boot, under foot would not do. No, it simply wouldn't do." She had grabbed another shirt from his closet and continued to fold and pack as she spoke. Her eyes carefully avoiding his.

"Draco, you may be horrified at what I say next, but if it is to be the last time we speak, I feel this must be said." She snorted in self-awareness. "After all, what is the worst your family could do to me at this point, send me away with no references?" Hilde raised her face to his now, warm hazel eyes locked upon his blue ones.

"I have loved you as much, or more, than any grandmother could. However, for a long time now, I have not been proud of you. Not that I blame you. You became who your father and mother wanted you to become. And you played their part superbly. But, the Dark Lord's defeat, this move to the Americas. This could be your chance Draco, mayhap your only chance. Atone for what you have done, grow into who I have always believed you to be, a strong man, one with real understanding, and kindness. You don't need to be tied to your past, so I hope that you let me go, with no ill will. But I hope when you are there, that you also let them," her eyes flicked to the hallway door, "go. Find yourself."

She walked to his desk and picked up a small package wrapped in brown paper and handed it to him. "A final gift, so that in finding yourself, perhaps you remember yourself as well." Hilde turned and left more swiftly than he could imagine possible for her old frame.

Draco looked at the small package, soft and light in his hand. He undid the twine and found inside a small stuffed Peter Rabbit. It was well loved, one ear ragged, and one eye replaced with a button, sewed on with blue thread. Unashamedly, Draco Malfoy began to cry as he stood alone in his stately room. "I will do my best to impress you Hilde." He whispered, clutching the bunny to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When considering an early start, Draco had forgotten to take account of the time difference between London and New York. So it was, that he found himself sitting alone in the kitchen, cup of tea and The Daily Prophet spread on the table in front of him.

The headlines veritably screamed the commoners' victory. Another round of "war crimes" trials had been announced, this time for the magical creatures that had joined The Dark Lord's forces. It was a tricky bit of diplomacy, and one conducted relatively swiftly, that creatures like giants, goblins, elves, and even centaurs had been granted full magical society rights and citizenship. But in return for their elevated status, they had agreed to submit to the jurisdiction of control of wizard courts.

Idly, Draco flipped the page. Perhaps it is for the best, he thought, one set of rules for all, it does make figuring things out easier. But how long can the first families of Death Eaters escape that justice? How long can I avoid justice?

He could hear the sounds of servants beginning their day, coughs, running water, and the scattered sound of laugher coming from their quarters just down the hall from the kitchen. Not wanting to encounter anyone, and to alert to justify going back to bed, Draco rinsed his cup and left it in the sink. He decided one last trip to Diagon Alley would serve to kill the remainder of his time. While he could hardly show his face in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, there were shops, particularly in Knockturn Alley that would not turn away his gold.

Opening the door, Draco stumbled. In his face was a fat black owl, impressively hovering while carrying a creamy envelope in its talons. The bird dropped the package in his outstretched hands and swiftly winged away. It was addressed to his father. Without bothering to resort to a charm, or even the muggle-way of steam, Draco ripped the thick casing and removed the missive.

 _Lucius, Amnesty has been granted. Terms for you and Narcissa, permanent banishment and forfeiture of all real estate in the United Kingdom. They will not touch your bank accounts, holdings out of country, or personal property. Draco has been given a conditional 10-year banishment. If he stays out of trouble, they will consider allowing him to re-patriate. Argentina, Russia and Cuba are offering immediate visas. The United States has placed your status under review. However, the closing on the penthouse and a few premiums in inspection and insurance on the property, promise to have that situation resolved when their market opens. Will update you after lunch. – E.C., esq._

Snorting, Draco turned and entered the house. Just like father to settle our lives with no input. I suppose it could be worse, after all, justice for those unwilling or unable to pay "premiums" is a much harsher thing.

"Draco," his mother's voice startled him. "Good morning my darling, come into the dining room and have a spot of tea with me?" She smiled charmingly at him from the bottom of the stairs.

He smiled back. "No mother, I am afraid you have just caught me going out. I was delayed by an owl from the solicitor's office." Draco crossed the hall swiftly and deposited the envelope in Narcissa's frail hand. "It looks like Father has everything well in hand for us to avoid the tribunals. As this is to be my last day in London for quite a while, however, I am going to take a stroll. It says things won't be clear for the move until later in the day, so you can expect me back around lunch."

Without waiting for her answer, Draco left the house. His steps were sure and measured, moving him swiftly away from the house that was no longer his home. He didn't see the tears spring to his mother's eyes as she scanned the page, or hear her call for tea to be brought in the study. His mind and attention were oceans away.

 _ **a/n Is anyone other than Irma66 reading? Just curious….and hi Irma!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Draco didn't know how to feel. _Should I be seething that once more my life is taken out of my hands? Should I rejoice that I will be emerging from my time as a Death Eater relatively unscathed, after all, I have my life, my fortune, my looks, my name…My name._

He paused for a moment in his deliberate stride. _What is in a name? Is mine, like Montague better cursed than clung to?_ He continued his walk, at a more deliberate pace. Fingers reaching up and pushing through his pale hair. With more doubt than certainty he reached the hidden place in the road, giving wizards with sight a way into the Leaky Cauldron.

The room was lively, people gathered around breakfast, laughing as they dipped their toast in beans. It had been a while since this place had done such bustling trade. In the final days of the Dark Lord's reign gatherings had been prohibited, and the Cauldron open only as convenient entrance to Diagon Alley from London proper. Draco had barely gone in two steps when the noise abruptly ceased. Forks were dropped with audible clangs and faces one by one turned to him. A tall man in the corner, his arm in a sling pushed his chair away from the table, the scraping sound discordant.

"Master Malfoy," the Leaky Cauldron's current manager hurried over to him, cutting between the large man and Draco. "I have a private dining room available, if you would be so kind as to follow me." His manner was pleasingly obsequious, but it was obvious to Draco, the man was more concerned about the prospect of violence in the common room, than in catering to a Malfoy's status.

"No need Garcon, I am merely passing through and do not intend to linger." Draco moved with deliberate but steady slowness towards the alley door. His pale eyes not leaving the hard brown eyes of the tall man. Only when he was alone in the courtyard did he permit himself a deep breath. _Perhaps a walk was not the best idea this morning, but I will be damned before I let them see me sweat._

Similarly, Diagon Alley was bustling, even at the early hour. Shopkeeps had returned, boards were removed and things were getting back to normal. In fact, an almost festival atmosphere filled the alley, as people could be heard whistling while they set up outdoor stands and tables, and oddly colored bubbles emanating from the Weasley's store floated lazily just above people's heads.

Thankfully, people didn't immediately notice or react to his presence as he strolled along the cobbled street. Draco had no particular place in mind, just the need to be out of the house, and perhaps to grab a bit of nostalgia before his exile. He paused at Olivander's Wand Shop. There was no point in even entering, Draco was sure that door would always be barred to him. He had taken a trip a few weeks ago to a Polish craftsman for his new wand. Hawthorn wood with a dragon heartstring core, he could feel a surface meanness to the wand, it was proving not to be forgiving or gentle tool, but it channeled his power with a force that he hadn't accessed with his original wand.

Continuing down the street, Draco let his thoughts drift and his eyes strayed to the cobbles. He bounced into something soft that smelled good.

"Uhmff," a high pitched squeak as a pile of books clattered to the ground.

"I am so sorry," without thinking Draco dropped to the ground and began piling the books into a tidy stack.

He was paused in his task by a heavy hand dropping on his shoulder. Looking up, Draco meet the hard eyes of Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, I trust you will find me justified when I ask you to stop touching Ginny's books. Call me paranoid if you must, but your family's track record is unfortunate in that regard."

More rattled than he cared to admit, Draco scrambled to his feet and took several steps back. "Yes, of course you are right Potter. Miss Weasley, I do apologize, I was not paying attention." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of galleons. "Was anything damaged? I insist on being allowed to replace it."

Ginny's green eyes were thoughtful, and her even countenance and restraining hand on Harry's arm, kept the situation from escalating. "No Draco, nothing was damaged. And if anything, the fault is ours to share. I was busy arguing with Harry about going back for the last year at Hogwarts. He seems to think that being a high school dropout out is a valid lifestyle choice."

Draco nodded, his body still tense. "While they say a mind is a terrible thing to waste, I am sure that Potter has all the options of the wizarding world at his feet at the moment. Perhaps there is wisdom in acting upon those opportunities swiftly. I am sure he will have no end of people advising him as to what is best, and that he will come to a decision that both astounds and pleases the people." _God, can I sound more awkward. It was far easier just to hurl an insult and move on._

Potter looked confused, "Uhm, right, like I said, I don't need to go back to school."

Ginny thumped his shoulder affectionately. "Need and should are not the same question." She looked at Draco again, and he could see the hard lines on her face, the loss of family and friends, the things she had been forced to do. There was no question that they were on the different side of a war that tore the English wizarding world in twain. Yet, Ginny Weasley was a special sort, she saw what needed to be done, and what should be done, even when that should meant forgiving, or at least tolerating your enemy. "Draco, a word to the wise, when you argue with your girlfriend in the future about whether or not to spend a year apart or together, that the answer is, your girlfriend is right." She smiled at that, both at Draco and Harry, and to Harry continued, "and despite Draco seeming to be in your corner, I am not down for the count on this question."

She bent and gracefully scoped her books up. "You will forgive us, but we are supposed to be meeting my brother and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast." She took a step away from him. "Would you care to join us?"

It was a toss-up for which boy looked more startled at her casual invitation. Draco felt something tug in his heart for this warm hearted ginger that he had insulted and reviled on more than one occasion. Also, part of him wouldn't mind seeing Granger and Potter for a meal. The deepest part of him would have to admit in grim honesty his jealous at Ginny's brother, the boy who had gained the friendship Draco had lost, the boy who dated the prettiest and smartest witch in school and seemed oblivious to it, the boy who had a family that seemed to care. He tapped all those feelings down, but let a real smile cross his face for the briefest of moments.

"That is very kind of you Miss Weasley, but I am afraid I have already broken my fast and have a few errands to run this morning. Please enjoy your repast, I shall not delay you longer." Draco stepped to the side out of the way of Ginny and Harry as they walked by. He now had a mission in mind involving a trip to Gringot's and a discussion with a personal banker on setting up an anonymous trust. He might not be able to make amends, but he could ease some burdens, starting with providing for his cousin Teddy Lupin who was being cared for by Bill and Fleur Weasley under the watchful eye of Andromeda Tonks.

 _ **a/n So I also wanted to give a shout out to my 2 – Wooo 2! Followers on this story, Cde135 & Pinkcrazyness – I hope you are both still reading and enjoying**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As anticipated, once people were up and about on the other side of the pond, the situation with their U.S. visas was quickly resolved. Servants spent the afternoon transporting select furniture and their trunks via a specialty portkey connected to the new apartment. Draco saw Hilde briefly, but could not find the opportunity or words to speak to her. He understood that she, and some of the other, older, less attractive servants would spend the rest of the week disposing of the personal property that wasn't being taken, either selling it off, or sending it to their other properties. Those servants would all be either let go, or like Hilde, relocated to Argentina or Switzerland. Draco smiled in grim satisfaction at that thought, as malicious as his father was, the man appreciated and rewarded loyalty, one of the few things Draco could not find fault with.

His parents sat coolly in the library most of the afternoon, trusting the servants to handle the move, and maintaining the air of idle sophistication that they had long cultivated. For his part, Draco stood in his mostly empty bedroom looking around. His life had been based at Hogwarts so long that the room was basically just a posh hotel suite anyway. The map of the United States was still affixed to the wall, the dart plunged deep in his secret target. With a grim look, Draco flicked his wand, the dart flying to the opposite end of the room, and the map disintegrating in a pile of gray ash on the floor. _Best not to leave questions behind, maybe I will be given peace._

That task done, Draco turned to the intricate finials on his bed and pressed his thumb firmly against an ornate whorl. Click. A small drawer popped out. He smiled in satisfaction at the mechanical action. It was the perfect hidey hole in a magical house, they never looked for the mechanical. Reaching in, Draco pulled out a biftah and his smile increased.

He spent the rest of the day sitting on the roof smoking, watching the London skyline. The sights of Westminster burning themselves into his soul. _Should I be maudlin then?_ He wondered idly, before puffing out the bluish smoke. _I think I am excited. And that cloud there, does it look a bit like Granger's hair? What a silly thought, thinking of that mudblood's hair, I probably won't see her again, or any of Potter's cronies._ Draco lost track of time then, allowing the shift and swell of his emotions to carry him as the wind pushed the clouds through the afternoon sky.

Much later in the afternoon, judging on the position of the sun, Draco was awoken by an owl insistently poking him with a rolled parchment. Blinking, he grabbed at the offending paper and waived the bird off.

 _It's time_

Standing, he stretched and took one final deep breath of English air. Apparating, Draco appeared in the library. His parents were standing by the formal fireplace, mystical green fire crackling. Lucius looked at him critically, taking in the rumpled clothes. His father sniffed disapprovingly. "So kind of you to join us Draco. I trust you have spent the day productively and are ready to go?"

Draco nodded, "Yes sir."

"Then let us not delay further." Lucius reached into ornate pot and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Westfoy" he boomed as he threw the powder in and stepped into the flames.

Narcissa stepped close to Draco and enveloped him in her arms. She kissed his pale cheek, nose wrinkling. A whispered charmed and the pair was surrounded by a cloud of vaguely pine scented air. "Today is a bad day to press him darling. But think of this as an adventure, we are going to have such a wonderful time in New York. Don't delay here." She kissed him again before stepping up to the fire, and repeating the trigger, "Westfoy," and disappearing.

Draco didn't spare time for a final look. The London townhome, the Malfoy estate outside of Westbridge, none of England held anything for him anymore. With a grim sort of optimism, Draco tossed his handful of powder in, "Westfoy."

 _ **a/n I have a 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **follower! Welcome Belldandy55555!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco was surprised, the floo network deposited him not in another oversized fireplace, but what appeared to be a specialized closet. Stepping out, he found himself in an oversized great room, two walls made of glass giving view to the park and the city beyond. He found himself blinking at the bright light and unfamiliar surroundings.

"Close your mouth boy, you look like a fool." His father's icy voice cut through his reverie. Lucius was standing at a sleek ebony bar, lowball in hand, amber liquid sloshing. He gestured expansively with the other arm. "Welcome to Westfoy. The servants have already arranged your room, it is on the second floor, down the hall from the library. Gemini Black is joining us for dinner. She is the head of the New York Blacks. You are expected to be on your best behavior. Her approval is critical for us at this juncture."

"Yes sir," Draco found himself involuntarily standing straighter. There was something when his father used that tone, that no matter how much he wanted to rebel, even with the minimalistic defiance of a slouch, he couldn't. If he were more paranoid, he would think his father used some sort of charm on him to ensure compliance. Instead Draco chalked it up to ingrained responses to negative stimuli, or some other sort of psycho-babble. _Really, I need to find better reading material_. Why there were books by Wilhelm Wundt, structuralism, and other modern muggle psychology in their library was beyond him.

Draco left his father and went up the large floating staircase, all gleaming steel and Lucite, its ethereal structure surprisingly solid underfoot. Similarly, his bedroom was a tribute to modern design and architecture. The penthouse the polar opposite of the ancient and quixotic places he had called home before, the country estate, and Hogwarts. Different even from the posh London townhouse where the family had holed up for the past several months, with its heavy antiques and sense of tweedy formality. The place was cold, clean, and looked more for display than living. Draco immediately hated it.

A low slung king size bed dominated his bedroom, it was swathed in a dark silk duvet and looked surprisingly inviting despite its masculine style. He explored a series of chrome handled doors, and was pleasantly surprised with a large closet, water closet, and his own study. A note was on the dresser, _diner is at 8, drinks before, dress appropriately_. He snorted, as if his father thought he had forgotten in the short walk to his room. Speaking of drinks though, Draco was pleased to notice a well-stocked bar in one corner of the room and fixed himself tonic, the ice tinkling pleasantly into the glass.

It was 8pm in London, so 3 in his new homeland. Draco weighed his options, go out for a walk and explore the city, wonder around the penthouse and risk running into his father, or nap? Pulling out his wand, he whispered a charmed and smoked the floor to ceiling windows, a nap is probably my best option for staying out of trouble. He pulled off his clothes and studied himself in the mirror. His trademark pallor remained, nothing in the few months since the end of the war had caused him to get time in the sun. On the other hand, his muscles were more defined, not only had he taken to reading everything in the library, but he had started a religious workout regime. To an extent, the recent self-imposed home imprisonment had done a great deal to improve his health. He ran a hand through his pale hair, it had gotten long. Considering his options, Draco decided that he could forgo a salon, but still make a few improvements. Taking out his wand, eyes still riveted on his reflection, Draco began muttering and flicking.

Short minutes later, a tanner, but still pale young man with dark honey hair and a well-trimmed goatee lay down to sleep, a smile on his face. _Defiance can take many forms,_ he thought, _let this be mine, for tonight at least. Soon enough I will have to screw my courage to the sticking point, but not now._

Draco's dreams were troubled. He was someplace he didn't understand, both library and forest, cathedral and cottage. He felt an overwhelming sense of peace, and he didn't understand it. Through a stained glass window, hanging from green boughs, he thought he caught the glimpse of the back of a women's head, it was bowed over. He moved to see her better, she was sitting cross legged on the floor, the forest giving way to smooth hardwoods. A little girl with wild curls in her lap. The women was reading a story. The closer he move to her, the more elation he felt, and yet the farther away she got. He could never see her face, never hear her voice, but the smell of honeysuckle, and old books floated to him, and his heart sang. The little girl stood laughing, and ran towards him, "Daddy!" Her light brown curls bounced in an unruly pile on her head, her baby teeth a bit overlarge for her face. Draco caught her and swung her high around. The little girl's laughter delighting him, and yet filling him with an anxious panic. Why couldn't he see the women's face? He started walking again, little girl balanced on his shoulders.

He woke, heart beating faster, the vague memory of the dream fleeing in the face of the black and chrome room in front of him. Draco ran a hand over his face. Hitting the goatee, he paused. _Maybe not._

After his shower, a smooth faced Draco emerged, towel slung low over his hips. He wandered into the study to refresh his drink before dressing. A stack of smooth envelopes were on his desk, obviously delivered while he slept. Checking the time, he decided he could spare the minutes to review them and still be appropriately groomed for their guests.

On top, a note from his mother. _Wear the Armani tonight, with the blue tie. It brings out your eyes darling._ He smiled indulgently and tossed the page back on the desk. At least one decision made for the night.

Next was a perfumed missive from Pansy Parkinson. His eyes rolled involuntarily. Pansy was his ex-girlfriend, and despite the resolution of the war, and his recent change of fortune, she seemed determine to drop the ex part. He dropped it without reading into the steel mesh trash bin. She would make someone a fine trophy wife one day, and she would drive the man to success, or drive him mad, but either way, he knew that she was not the sort for him anymore. He wanted someone more substantial.

The next was from Crabbe, the young man's family was still under investigation and he had not been receiving the same kind treatment from the tribunals. Lucius had made it clear that the association with the Crabbe's and Goyle's had come to an end, the families having no more to offer in terms of influence of loyalty. Draco had not been upset to quit the relationship, but Crabbe had stubbornly clung to writing Draco. He scanned the lines, his former henchmen begging for an invitation to New York, and the protection of the Malfoy name. Draco sighed, he would have to talk to his father. Crabbe was loyal, and that loyalty should not be abused. The man should be shielded in part, and given a chance to atone…maybe in Argentina.

Draco checked the time and dropped the rest of the envelopes back to the desk. He had to finish getting dressed, one did not keep Gemini Black waiting.

 _ **a/n So excited! I just got my 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **follower – Welcome mlangrell!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner with Gemini Black went well, at least from Draco's perspective. The old matron was attended by one of her grandsons a weedy man that was Lucius' age. He was completely forgettable, and Draco was left wondering if that was a talent cultivated for subterfuge, or a natural result of living in the shadow of a witch who was worth more than most nations.

Gemini was surprisingly gracious, warmly complimenting the décor of the penthouse, the food, the behavior of their staff. She flirted and charmed, cooing over Draco's youth, looks, and potential. She promised that his cousins would all be calling upon him soon to properly introduce him to New York society, and to give him some proper relief from the "old foggies."

The after dinner sherry and digestible consumed, Gemini and her grandson departed through the apartments front door, rather than apparition. Draco thought it odd, but only for a moment.

"Upstairs, in the library, now boy." His father's voice was icy, and a glance at his face showed barely controlled rage.

"Now Lucius," his mother began, a thin hand placed on Lucius' forearm.

"No," Lucius pulled away from her imperiously. "Join us or not, but the time for shielding the boy is done. He must learn his place."

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. "Shield me?" Instead of moving towards the stairs towards the library, he walked to the ebony bar and poured himself another drink. "Since when have you shielded me father?" Draco down the drink in one swallow before pushing up the sleeve to his suit, his Death Eater tattoo an angry mar against his pale skin.

Draco's glass flew from the bar and smashed against the wall. He felt himself being driven to his knees, body contorting in pain.

"Impudent boy," his father hissed. Draco could vaguely hear the sound of his mother weeping. He gritted his teeth and focused his will, driving himself back to his feet. His cold blue eyes, slightly glazed by the pain glared into Lucius'. The older man broke his gaze and Draco felt the crushing invisible grip release him.

His father's voice started again, vaguely detached. "Do you understand the import of tonight's dinner? We have been _welcomed,_ " the word dripped with scornful mockery, "into New York. But we are not to be equal citizens of the magical society, nor the peers and rightful leaders that is our birthright. We are to be tolerated. A curiosity, and a cautionary tale. Gemini was all courtesy, such polite condescension. She has thrown us a bone though Draco, and that bone is you. You are to be afforded unfettered access to the family. You are to be our mouth-piece, our public face, our redemption and rebirth."

Lucius had been walking closer to Draco throughout his speech. Yet, Draco was still surprised when his arm was caught in his father's vice like grip. "And what do you do on your first dinner? You show up with altered hair? Platinum hair is a defining genetic traits of a pure-blood Malfoy. Everyone in my family has it. It is a mark of pride, of status, of heritage, and you, insolent, ungrateful chit, dare to dye your hair before such an important meeting. To what end Draco. Do you want to renounce me now? If so, be done with it, and I will turn you out now. It would be no better than you deserve. You failed the Dark Lord so many times, I should not be surprised that you would actively seek to fail me."

His fingers had been continuing to dig into Draco's arm, and now, Draco found himself caught in the curse again, on his knees before his father. He gasped out, "I am sorry, I didn't think…" The pain burned across his skin in waves, never becoming so intolerable as to allow him blessed oblivion. He panted, "Please, father, forgive me." He hated himself for saying it but he needed the pain to end.

As quickly as it started, it was gone, and Lucius fingers released his arm. Instead they moved to Draco's hair, running the golden locks through his fingers. As he did so, the color fled, leaving it gleaming white in its wake. "Very well then Draco, you are forgiven. But remember son, you must always be thinking here. You are a Malfoy, and I expect you to always behave as one."

His manipulation of Draco's hair complete, Lucius turned to face the tear streaked face of his wife. "Of, Narcissa, do pull yourself together, there is no need for hysterics."

At his words, Narcissa did stand taller, her face grew harder. "Later Lucius we will have words, but for tonight, I have had enough of you. Do not show yourself to me before morning." She disappeared at that, a faint trail of sparks and the linger smell of rose water the only trace.

Lucius sighed, and turned to Draco as if their recent interaction had never occurred. "Avoid marrying a passionate women son. They make the best lovers, but they will never let you forget any perceived sin. I shall have to sooth her before there will be any peace." He disappeared then too, a vaguely acrid scent wafting on the air behind him.

Draco poured another drink. _Well, that is a new one._ He rolled his shoulders testing his muscles gingerly, stretching skin that had felt on fire. Surprisingly, there was no echo of pain, no twinge of damage. If he imagined hard enough, it would be like the surprising incident never occurred. But Draco could see his reflection in the mirror above the bar, and the golden tan and sun-kissed hair were gone, replaced by alabaster skin and silvered hair. The physical badge of Malfoy as clear as the dark tattoo still visible on his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days went by, before, as Gemini Black had promised Draco received a card by owl. It merely read Altair Black, 2:00pm. He stuck his head in the library and told his parents he would be going out and not to expect him back for dinner. Before Lucius could say anything, Draco turned and headed to his room.

Idly, he wondered what to wear. He knew nothing about the American Blacks aside from what little information Gemini had chosen to impart. The newer servants, presumably vetted by family resources were closed lipped. Opting to remain classic, he selected a well-tailored but casual pair of black slack, and a black shirt, left unbuttoned at the collar. Securing the amethyst cuff links at his wrists, Draco gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading back downstairs. He appeared cool, confident, and suitably superior that no one seeing him could doubt that he was of the ruling class.

Draco was therefore taken aback when the servant lead Altair Black to the terrace where he had decided to wait with a gin and tonic. His cousin, was dark-skinned, oiled ebony hair in tight curls close to his head, and his suit a stunning pressed white linen, pale aquamarine cuff links catching the afternoon sun. The young man's booming laugh shook the glass. Draco involuntarily took a step back in confusion.

"Altair Black, pleased to meet you cousin." Altair strode directly to him with his hand extended. Draco took it carefully in his, and was again startled by the firm grip and exuberant shake.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," recovering Draco forced a convivial smile, "the pleasure is all mine."

Altair chuckled again, a smaller, but still pleasant baritone rumble. "I am sure it is. Come on then, places to go, things to do." Draco followed behind Altair as he led the way out the door and to the skyrise apartment's elevator bank. The other boy continued talking the whole way, "Grams Gemini sure has a sense of humor. Sly old witch even told me to wear white today. We should go get our photo taken this afternoon, I am sure she would be delighted by a portrait of her project children."

The door had slid shut and the enclosure was descending towards street level. "Pardon me," Draco started, "Project children?"

Altair smiled, and looked like he was restraining another laugh. Barely five minutes into their acquaintance and Draco was wondering if nothing dampened this man's enthusiasm, and yet, he found himself smiling in return, a bit more genuinely than he had before. "Why yes, my mother's an African witch, descended from a long line of shaman and witch doctors. So while the illustrious Blacks of New York cannot find fault in my blood, they are still horrified at what dear old dad brought home, even 30-years later. That makes my parents part of the B-team."

The elevator door opened, and Altair led them through gleaming glass doors and hailed a cab. Before resuming, he pushed Draco into the conveyance and rattled out a series of instructions to the cabbie. "You will see that the Blacks here are very competitive for dear old Gemini's affections….or is that her gold? It is hard to keep such things straight. There are always family members on the ins, on the outs, and scheming for better position. And then there are family members like my parents, who by the unfortunate circumstance of love, are regulated to the B-team, tolerated because they are family, but cut out from the true family fun. Don't doubt that your parents are total B-team also. Those who think they hold sway are pissed off that they were even allowed to set foot in Manhattan. Gemini has laid down the law though, and they will be tolerated. But you, cuz, and I, are in the fortunate state of having caught Gemini's favorable attention. Otherwise, and trust me on this, I wouldn't be coming near you with a ten foot pole."

Altair paused in his non-stop soliloquy and looked at Draco. "Well speak up man, this is New York, spit it out or get spit out."

Draco let out his own laugh, "Altair, your honesty is refreshing. Teach me your ways, and show me your town."

"Good man!" The cab slowed and then deposited them at a street corner. Altair gave the man paper currency, but Draco noticed a suspicious twitch from where Altair's other hand was in his coat pocket.

The cab having pulled away, Draco raised an eyebrow. Altair grinned slyly. "We live among the muggles, and technically we have to play nice. Has the bank got you set up with credit cards and the like yet?" Draco shook his head. "Well then, you might want to learn that charm. Looks like real dosh, but disappears in about an hour. Gemini is strict about not risking exposure or our position in greater Manhattan, but f-the muggle slobs, if they work in cash and it isn't discovered until I am long gone, victimless crime in my books, and my bank account doesn't suffer."

He led them around the corner onto Canal Street. Draco was surprised by the number of muggle street venders hawking everything from dvds, to handbags, to perfume. Altair pushed past a bodega and into what looked like a crack in the wall. The duo emerged in another alley way that was reminiscent of Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Seaway," Altair said effusively, best deals in town, and home to my favorite document forger."

"Wait, what?" Draco paused in his following of Altair.

The other youth grinned at him, "Well cuz, you are only 18, drinking age here is 21. So if you plan on rolling with me, I gots to get you documented." He winked and continued pushing through the crowded street, past brightly colored stalls and shops, and finally to a slightly dingier alleyway. Altair knocked imperiously on a nondescript door lacking a sign, then entered and proceeded up the stairs when the door swung silently open.

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon indulging in Blue Ivy while sitting on a private observation deck off the Empire State Building. Draco blew smoke luxuriously out his lungs and gestured to the larger, crowded viewing platform below, teaming with muggle tourists. "So they can't see or hear us?"

Altair smiled, "Nope, some Black along the way, had a real thing for astronomy. Big surprise there, am I right? And he was convinced the best place in the city for viewing would be on top the tallest building. So he had this place built. Private access via apperation to the Black family only. Of course none of the A-team comes here, too close to muggles for their comfort. I think it might just be me and Capella use it. And she actually comes up here for astronomy. Such a freakin geek. But she is useful, you got your computer and phone hooked up yet?"

Draco's forehead creased in confusion at Altair's causal mention of muggle technology. The other boy laughed before he could answer, "wait, of course you don't. I had to send an owl. Seriously, dude, an owl? How old school is that?"

Draco interrupted, he learned it was the only way to speak in Altair's presence. "But muggle technology doesn't work around magic. Why would I have a computer or phone?"

"My god! Are you serious? What bullshit do they teach over in the ooooold world? Of course technology works, otherwise how do you think you could have wizarding society in New York, or jolly old London for that matter? Don't be ridiculous." He stood abruptly, "but that just means I know where we are going next while we wait for your ID to be ready." Altair grabbed Draco's arm and they vanished, reappearing in a shadowy alley. Altair imperiously led them around a corner and Draco found himself directly in front of the Apple Store on 5th Avenue. Draco hurriedly stamped out his fag, as they entered the gleaming store. "Consider this afternoon's shopping spree a welcome to New York gift…but you are buying drinks tonight."

 _ **a/n Irma you are still my favorite! Of course, you are the only person who regularly posts and lets me know they are reading, so that helps ;) But for the record, I love all 6 or 7 of you that have read every chapter so far!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

4AM, Draco received his first text message. _Epic bitches. C u 2night._ The message was from his cousin Altair Black, who had been appointed by Gemini Black, grand dame of the New York clan to induct him into the Manhattan social scene. He smiled and tossed the phone down on his bed on his way to the shower. He smelled of smoke and booze and despite a pleasant bone wearying tiredness, he couldn't subject the fine linens to such abuse.

His second message had come in at 4:15, the blue light blinking insistently at him as he climbed into bed. After a few fumbles, he wiped the screen into submission and a long, formally written missive appeared from an unknown number. _Considering you were with cousin Altair, I expect you are awake. Also, considering that you were with Altair, I expect you won't be fit company until much later in the day. Expect me at 4pm. I will get your tech set up. – C._ Another few fumbles later and he had managed to reply – _kau lokng for to it_. Draco was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Too soon, he was woken by bright sunlight streaming in and a nervous looking servant clearing her throat in the corner. Malfoy blinked the sand from his eyes, and stretched, the dark sheet slipping down his naked torso. His first coherent thought was _why was that women blushing?_ His second was of amusement when he realized it was due to her appreciation of his form. _Well that is something I didn't inspire in the servants back home._

"I am sorry Master Malfoy," the girl squeaked, "but your father requests your presence in the dining room for lunch." She practically bolted once he had nodded his ascent.

Draco felt no need to hurry, Altair's intelligence about the state of the New York family and the Malfoys position in it, lead him to conclude that he had an opportunity, albeit a limited one, to experience life without his father's hand on the reigns. So it was that thirty minutes later, a freshly showered and coifed Draco Malfoy sauntered into the dining room.

Lucius looked thunderous, "You are late."

Draco smiled and grabbed an apple from the crystal bowl on the table. Biting into it with a satisfying crunch, he smiled. "I just woke up. If anything, you are up ungodly early father, and should apologize for subjecting me to such uncivilized hours." With a studied nonchalance, he strolled over and sat in the seat across from his father. "I was out last night, as you know, with Gemini's favorite grandson." Crunch, another bite of the apple. "In fact, I am going out with him again tonight, and another cousin is coming over in…" He made a show of pushing up his sleeve to look at the Apple watch, "in about an hour. Well, look at that, I slept the day away. Father I apologize, and I thank you for having me awoke. It would hardly due to keep one of Gemini's pets waiting."

Lucius was practically seething, his hands shaking with a desire to lash out at his son. Draco merely looked at him placidly, chewing the apple like a horse. He forced a smile to his face, which came out as barely a sneer. "Yes, well, we are pleased that you are settling in so well. I wanted to let you know that on Sunday we have been invited to Gemini's estate. I expect that whatever debauchery you find yourself in tonight that you will avoid scandal and be in the proper condition for a family luncheon."

Draco smiled beatifically. "Of course father." He rose from the table, tossing the apple core in the air and then exploding it in a shower of sparks. "If you will excuse me, I need to prepare for cousin Capella's arrival."

In truth, Draco headed to the kitchen where he convinced the cook to make a curry for him. His hangover was mostly gone, but he always found a nice curry, and a dark beer would rid him of any lingering ills.

Promptly at 4pm, the penthouse's doorbell rang. The same blushing servant showed Capella to Draco's study. Capella Black fit Draco's traditional views of what the family looked like. A thin blonde, she radiated icy confidence from his smart page boy hair cut to the click of her Jimmy Choo's across the hardwood floor. The only thing that set her apart from the norm was what she started pulling from the orange Birkin, an Alienware laptop with 17inch screen, and various other pieces of tech gear and gadgets that Draco could not even name. She sat wordlessly at his desk and pulled his Airbook to her and tapped her wand imperiously against its cover.

After a moment, she sniffed. "Altair loves his Apple products. If you ever decide to graduate into the big leagues, let me know."

"Uhm," Draco started with a charming smile, "I am embarrassed to admit, that I don't know the difference between the big leagues and the farm team at this point. Really, it took everything in my capability to be able to respond to your text last night."

Surprisingly, Capella burst into laughter. Her head thrown back, her eyes sparkled. She was quite beautiful. "I think that was more to you being drunk, than anything to say about your capacity to handle technology."

He smiled warmly back at her, ducking his head a bit. "When you are right, you are right. But, really, until yesterday I had no idea that a wizard could use things like a cell phone or computer, let alone keep them in his home." He waived broadly around the apartment. "I am really all astounded."

Capella's big blue eyes continued to sparkle. "Well, truth be told, I think I may be the reason the wizarding community in Manhattan at least has come to grips with the fact that being a wizard has no impact whatsoever on technology. Ever since I started manifesting talent, I realized that technology would bend to my will. And really, it is a certain dangerous naiveté that the wizarding community has allowed to develop about it."

"Dangerous?" Draco questioned, truly curious.

"Well yes, dangerous, and that is why I ascribe it to naiveté rather than something more sinister. The things muggles can do these days is nothing short of magical. They routinely carry in their back pocket or purse more computing power, and more knowledge, than anyone in your storied House Ravenclaw could imagine knowing. And their weapons, god Draco, their weapons. Not to diminish the impact of your Dark Lord, but they have harnessed the power of the atom and are capable of destruction on such levels that the earth itself would end should they unleash it. We live apart from muggles, eschewing knowledge of their activities and technologies, and all the while we run the risk of extinction from their careless actions."

She paused in her rant. Draco wondered if both the speed and amount of talking was a Black family trait. Flicking her wand over his phone, and then the watch on his wrist, she smiled again. "Those charms will give you unlimited battery life, and free data connection on all your devices no matter where you are at. You see, I am what, I call at least, a techno-witch. My spells and charms work best on the mechanical and electrical. The school couldn't hide it, and when all my friends started using technology too, they decided they had to adapt. It is now part of the standard curriculum at Ilvermorny. I am sure the rural schools are not as readily accepting, but the word is out, at least here in the Americas. Frankly, I think it is criminal that our governments have been aiding in hiding the knowledge for so long. Access to technology will raise even the lowliest squib's standard of living far above that of an average muggle, and after all, isn't that where we belong?"

Draco found himself nodding along with her in whole hearted agreement. Everything that she had said and demonstrated that afternoon making perfect sense. Capella stood and started putting things in her bag. Glancing at him critically, "I get that black is your signature color and all, and that we are going to a goth club tonight, but I don't think you are really going to blend in that get up."

Draco glanced down at his tailored slacks and silk shirt. "What?"

Capella laughed, "Oh come on, let's pop over to my apartment before we grab Altair, I think one of my boyfriends might have left something that will do."

The pair popped out, ready to begin another night of being young, fabulous and incredibly wealthy in New York.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spring passed slowly into summer, and days took on a certain pattern for Draco. A night spent partying with Altair, (and sometimes Capella), and their friends. A day spent sleeping, with the occasional verbal confrontation with his father.

The routine broken by occasional visits to Gemini's estate to pay court to her, listen to her stories, and run errands to keep her happy. Even Narcissa seemed to be finding her place in Manhattan society. She bonded with the other witches of the B-team Blacks and their sycophants. She had learned quickly, that being a B-team Black, was still better than being practically anyone else in their community. Narcissa therefore became a lady who lunched, played tennis at the club, and in uncharitable moments, Draco wondered if she had even taken a lover. He would chastise himself for thinking such things, even in private, but she looked happier than she ever had in England, whereas Lucius had never looked worse. Lucius insisted on holding himself apart from the B-team connections, and yet was consistently rebuffed by the more socially connected and powerful family members. With the exception of family outings to Gemini's he spent his time holed up in the family library, reading The Daily Prophet and cursing the names Potter, Weasley, and Shacklebolt. Lucius was obsessed with the goings on Wizengamot and could not adapt to his new life. Draco felt no remorse at the joy Lucius' obvious tribulations brought him.

In the between times, Capella made it her mission to teach Draco everything there was to know about technology. One day she showed up unannounced and started pulling out the largest computer screen Draco had even seen from her Birkin.

"What's got you gawping Ghostboy?" She grinned at him and continued to pull out various boxes and cables. "Is it the charm on the purse, or the television?" Capella pursed her lips as she flicked her wand and sent books flying from one wall of his study. "I am guessing it is the television, 88 inch OLED, even better than the standard 4K UHD, it is simply exquisite. The picture is wallpaper quality, each pixel can be individually controlled. I am telling you, the things muggles can create rival some of the best charms out there. And, the tech is available to all. Draco, be a dear and move that electrical outlet about 3 feet to the left," she beaconed at the wall that she had stripped of books.

Draco, is a state of pleasant bemusement, as he often was with Capella, pulled out his wand and complied. He was finding it easier and easier to deal with electricity, it was as if a part of magic was revealing itself to him and welcoming him home. The plastics and the wiring were a bit more difficult though, and he furrowed his brow in concentration as he worked.

Capella smiled, and continued talking. "Very good Draco, you really are getting much faster. I am going to make a techno-mage out of you yet." Much faster than he had been able to move the outlet, Capella cleared the wall of bookshelves and had a bracket affixed to the center. The gigantic television screen floating gently to rest in the metal cradle. "I have been thinking of opening up a remedial school, to teach other wizards how to function with tech." She sighed, "Mother though is completely horrified at the idea; I don't think she has ever forgiven me for exposing the technology lie in the first place. Unfortunately Gemini is on her side. Says there is no profit in it, and it would be demeaning to lower a Black to the position of common teacher. Of course, I told her that it would be more like a professor, a trailblazer, and that the renown of our name would only increase because I would be elevating the masses. Draco…" her voice suddenly soft and wheedling, "Grandmother does like you so….I personally think it is the accent. Would you speak to her for me?"

As always, Draco found himself transfixed by his cousin's sparkling eyes and obvious enthusiasm to her cause. He absently wondered what she would do if he tried to kiss her. He shrugged that idea off quickly though. Despite Capella seeming to have an unending string of boyfriends, he had never actually seen her touch anyone, let alone allow the intimacy of a kiss. Now that he thought about it, it seemed odd, but Capella was definitely more comfortable around the bits and bobs of technology than she was with people. Capella was staring at him, her blue eyes so luminous and direct, she was obviously waiting for an answer to something. He pulled himself back to the conversation with a start, involuntarily jerking his head in an affirmative nod.

Capella clapped her hands in delight, "Wonderful! I knew I could count on you cousin! Besides if Gemini would just see the reason in it, I could truly find something to keep myself occupied. You know despite, the debauchery that Altair leads us in, we should all try to be useful. I think it is a waste of talent, of position, of status to be so idle. I am sure you don't know, but up until last year, I was devoting all my time to getting into the space program. I have double phds in physics and biochemistry. But when Gemini heard that I was about to start flying lessons she put a stop to it. She said no respectable witch would be so involved with muggles, or seek to fly so close to the sun. There might have been something about Icarus in there, I honestly stopped listening after she quashed my goal so thoroughly. She wouldn't even hear of me trying to start a wizard only space program. Which honestly, doesn't make sense that we don't have. Do you realize with the right dedication of magical power, we could establish a completely magical colony on the moon. Declare ourselves the supreme power in the entire freakin solar system, and not have to live in the shadow of muggles anymore? It is short-sighted fear that keeps us living in our dark holes, on the ground." Just as quickly as her head of steam worked up, it vanished as she picked up a smooth black remote, and flipped the new system on.

Such was his time spent that Draco considered his secret plan formed back in the London townhouse in the wake of the Battle of Hogwarts and wondered if he would hold himself to it. Time was beginning to speed up on him, and he decided that even if he abandoned the goal, or allowed it to change along the way, he would lay the groundwork. After all, if anything the rise and fall of the Death Eaters taught him was the value of a contingency plan.

One morning, fighting yet another Altair induced hangover, Draco dragged himself to the bustling marketplace of Seaway. The combined sights, sounds, and even smells, made him want to wretch. Instead he bought a cup of coffee from a street vendor and pushed his way through to an unmarked door off a shadowy alleyway.

The forger, whose name was never offered and Draco had never inquired of, looked at him quizzically. "Well, I can do the first set for you right quick. That is an easy bit of work, hacking into muggle systems, for all intents and purposes it will be the real deal. Much like that ID you got earlier in the year. But this second…that is going to cost you a fair bit. You sure?"

Draco nodded and the man continued. "Well, I will have to bring in one of my English colleagues. Things have been changing fast there this year, new standards, and safety protocols. You know they are still hunting Death Eaters. Getting the paperwork to get one out," the man whistled, "yeah, I can do it. Will be a challenge, but I can do it, and arrange for the untraceable delivery you want."

Draco smiled and dropped the bag of gold on the table in front of him. Its clink heavy and loud in the empty room. "Good man, I will be back next week for the other set."

The forger nodded absently him fingers already straying to the bag's drawstring.

Sometime after the encounter at the forger's shop, Draco had been surprised by a pile of owl delivered mail. He had so thoroughly adapted to the American way of text and email, that he couldn't remember the last time he set quill to paper. Looking at the heavy cream envelopes, Draco decided to indulge himself. He pulled a silver cigarette case out from the hidey hole in the back of his desk, and popped over to the observation deck on the Empire State Building.

The private room was deserted, a quick glance at his watch confirmed that Altair wouldn't be awake for quite a while, and he knew that Capella was out in L.A. this week shopping with friends. The muggles on the platform below were busy daring each other to lean as far as they could against the protective railing, and mushing their faces together for selfies. He ignored them and settled into his lounge chair, lighting up and taking a satisfying puff before opening the first envelope.

A heavy masculine hand, had written only a few lines.

 _I don't know how you did it, but I know you did it. I can never thank you enough. If you ever get to Szedged, drinks are on me. – V.C._

Draco smiled in satisfaction. He thought as he smoked, it is always good to have contingencies and to build loyalty. It is a pity that Goyle had to fight when the aurors came for him. The boy's life ended before it had really begun. He sighed at that, Goyle had been stupid, but he took direction well, it was a loss.

After a while, he turned to the other three envelopes, all clearly written in a feminine hand. He took the first, and smiled before even tearing the seal. The script was frail and spidery, as if written by an ancient hand. It was of course from Hilde in Argentina. She thanked him for his latest package, a selection of beautifully illustrated children's books and fine Swiss chocolates, and updated him on the little goings on at the Malfoy's southern estate in Argentina. It was winter there now, and she couldn't sit in the garden like she wanted, but the cattle could be seen from the windows, and she described with delight their fuzzy winter coats and the puffs of steam their breath made in the air. Draco smiled, and made a mental note to send both hothouse flowers and a nice scarf set to the old women in his next package.

He watched the clouds for a while, just enjoying the quiet and the smoke, before he opened the next envelope. Its perfumed pages and a photo slipping to the ground between his fingers. He rolled his eyes, it was obviously going to be from Pansy. He had thought that after weeks of ghosting that she would get the point. It really was a pity there wasn't a way to continue the relationship without the expectations. Despite the reoccurring and wholly inappropriate and unreciprocated attraction to his cousin, Draco had yet to find anyone that satisfied a certain unnamed yearning. Sure he made out with muggle girls on the regular when he and Altair were out on the town, but even that was a limited attraction and distraction to him. He picked up the pages and scanned them first. The usual drivel about wanting an invitation to New York, making it worth his while, and blah blah blah. Also, a report that she had been accepted to the Demijean Society, it was equal parts finishing school and sorority, and gave young witches of a certain age and status something to do before settling down to a fashionable marriage. Reading between the lines, Draco understood that as Pansy's stated intention of waiting for his banishment to be lifted, and for him to come and reclaim the Malfoy name in England. He flicked his wand and the paper turned into a fine ash. With a sigh, he summoned paper and quill from the aether. _Pansy, I must congratulate you on your acceptance to the Demijean Society, it is truly an accomplishment._ He rolled his eyes as he wrote. _While I appreciate the certain attentiveness you have shown me these past months, it has become exceedingly clear that I may never return to England, and I believe it would be unfair to expect you to hold to any unspoken bond between us. Therefore, with heavy heart, I must relinquish my hopes. Pansy, please, stop writing me, and push out any small esteem you hold for me, I am not worthy, and you deserve so much more. I hope that in time, I can remain your faithful friend, but that you move on to all highest spots that you so rightly deserve. – DM_

He flicked his wand and the paper disappeared, making its way to the downtown transatlantic owl station. Pansy would hopefully no longer be a concern. Looking down to where the last envelope rested on the floor, his eyes caught sight of the picture that had fluttered free from Pansy's envelope. Draco's breath hitched, "Well, damn me, if I had seen this first, I might not have been so caviler in sending that letter." Pansy was dressed in the sheerest of lacy, and doing things that no proper lady of the Demijean Society would admit knowledge of. Draco's grin was wolfish as he slipped it into his back pocket, "I will just save that for later."

The last envelope had Draco perplexed. He tore it open and flipped to the signature. _Ginny Weasley._ "I did not see that coming," he mused out loud.

 _Draco,_

 _I thought you might like to hear an update on Teddy. I know what you did for him, the others don't suspect and would never imagine. So, unless you tell me otherwise, I have decided that you should be receiving messages about him. He is still so young, that I don't think he really understands his parents are never coming back. He cries for them occasionally, but in general he is a happy baby. My brother and Fluer love him as if he was their own, and he will be receiving a new brother or sister of his own soon. (Just because I think you deserve news, don't think I am going to sugar coat things for you)._

Draco smiled despite the sudden pang to his heart. "That damned ginger, is she out to become my conscious? But still this is an unexpected kindness." He continued reading.

 _The Wizengamot continues to hold the Death Eater trials. There has been a general public outcry about your family being allowed to escape to America, but otherwise, the process is actually far gentler than what it was in the past. It is as if the brutality that both sides subjected the other too over the past decades has left a country that is weary with conflict. You may be pleased to hear, that most of our classmates from Hogwarts have been sparred anything more drastic than a banishing or restrictions on their use of magic. Though there are some that have managed to evade capture and prosecution at all. I wonder about how a lack-wit like Vincent Crabbe has so thoroughly disappeared._

 _While you no doubt don't care, I will tell you anyway, for the sake of good form, that my family is doing well. My brother Ron and Hermione Granger have spent the summer getting closer, and I dare think that I may have another sister soon. Also, in case you are curious, I won the argument, and Harry is returning with me to Hogwarts next year. – G.W._

Another picture was in the envelope, and Draco removed it with more care than the last. It was of a smiling chubby cheeked baby playing in the sand by the sea. Draco grinned at his little cousin. With more alacrity than before he summoned more paper and a quill. _Ginny, I am in your debt for the kindness you have shown. As for what you think you know, well you are a clever witch, but I am sure I have no clue what you are talking about. Your servant, D.M._

That night, Draco's dreams were troubled again and he didn't know why. He was back in the forest that wasn't a forest, the cathedral that was a cottage. His beautiful little wild-haired girl was nowhere to be found, he searched for her, at first thinking she was hiding, a game of go seek, where he was the loser. But time passed and he felt more desperate, she would not answer to his calls. He frantically moved out in ever greater spirals from the glen of hanging stained glass. There, finally, at the edge of the forest, a spring meadow dotted with wild flowers and a crystal stream, he saw a tall man dancing, a curly haired women in his arms. The pair was laughing. He tried to cross into the field, and was repulsed at the tree line. Draco felt something in is heart break, and when he woke that morning, tears still streaked his pale face.

 _ **a/n Well…I think I got carried away with that chapter….I have a couple more summer vignettes to explore, but I feel like posting before I hit 3k – if you enjoyed it (even if you hate it) will you join Irma in posting a comment? Comments make me happy, and happy people type more…;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The dog days of summer were truly upon them, and the City was steaming. Muggle news complained of another heat wave and the overall impact of climate change, while ads promoted water parks, fans and air conditioners. Even the wizarding community felt the ennui that accompanied things being too damn hot outside, and self-cooling charms and runes were in high demand at Seaway.

Altair and Draco even slowed their general pattern of debauchery, cutting back the club scene to merely a few times per week, instead of every night. As Altair drawled one evening over martinis at the Empire State Building viewing station, "Even body glitter as clothing loses its appeal with all that sweat." __

Being home and sober more often than not, therefore, Draco had time to ruminate on his plans. He would miss his new friends Altair and Capella, but he had a feeling they would understand; and, after all, they were wizards, what was a bit of distance. It was that last thought that had him coming up short. The distance, in truth, was illusory and meant nothing. If his father remained intent on guiding and controlling his life, it would not be enough. Draco therefore decided that he would need a private audience with Gemini, and soon. He laughed to himself, _if I chicken out, I can just work on bringing her around to Capella's idea about a Wiz-Tech school._

~~~~~DM~~~~

Capella had shown up one week, with her bag bulging with more tech. After a few moments of flicking her wand, and what Draco thought was as thoroughly undignified, but enjoyable to watch, wiggle to connect wires underneath a low table, he had multiple video-game systems hooked up to his tv. She had smiled, in evident delight at her accomplishment, and turned to face him. "Well, what do you think?"

He blinked at her, and said, "It's fantastic?" The questioning lilt at the end doing nothing to disguise the combination of confusion and bemusement that he was feeling. A pillow hit him across the back of his head.

"Darn straight it is fantastic!" She proclaimed, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. Draco noticed that it had been getting longer, the polished page boy from earlier in the year, giving way to soft waves. _Not curly enough, but still attractive._ "Look Malfoy, I have you set up with the best, you have got an Xbox 1, Sony PSA 4, and a Sega Genesis. With these you can play the best classic and modern games there are. With a little practice, I suspect you will make an acceptable online competitor." She grinned wickedly, "I mean, you won't beat me, but at least you trash talk will be more inventive than the 12 year old boy I have been playing in Hong Kong lately."

Capella spent the rest of the afternoon teaching him the basics, before switching to a forth system which she hadn't mentioned earlier. "I saved the best for last, Nintendo!" She practically squealed in delight. The next hour, Draco found himself thoroughly pwned at Mario Kart and not minding one bit.

~~~DM~~~

Draco was playing Call of Duty, kicked back in an oversized black leather arm chair, his eyes were focused on the screen and his fingers frantically manipulating the controller. His opponent, someone from Thailand, based on their accent, was keeping up an incessant monologue of yo momma jokes and brags about the size of his dick. As his avatar ducked behind a wall and he checked his ammo supply, Draco idly wondered if you could curse someone halfway across the world based merely on a computer connection. It would be hilarious irony if the talkative teen's dick suddenly was bigger than a whiffle ball bat.

Without warning, Altair apperated directly in front of Draco, blocking his view of the screen. "Dude!" Draco shouted in surprise and annoyance; then he felt the tell-tale vibration through his controller, followed by his opponents laughing and his avatar's death rattle. "Dude, frak!" He tossed down the controller and ripped off the head-set, glaring at Altair.

Altair chuckled. "You should be thanking me bro. I can't believe Cappella has gotten you hooked on these games…you use to be cool." His chocolate eyes sparkled with good humor. With a swift move he toss something at Draco's center mass.

Still stunned by his cousin's unannounced appearance, and subsequent video game death, Draco let the object hit him. "Oufffff!" His hand went to the spot in the chest where he was hit and rubbed it gingerly. "I say for a third time, DUDE!" Draco reached into his lap and picked up the offending object. A silvery key affixed to a small black plastic fob with several buttons. He turned it over quizzically.

Altair rolled his eyes dramatically, and in a mocking tone said, "Car keys, _Duuuude_." Grinning, he walked over to Draco and placed his big hand on Draco's shoulder causing the two to apperate. They reappeared in a subterranean cell, lined completely in cement on three walls, with a large steel door on the fourth. The only thing in the cell with them a low slung, sleek white, Porsche 911 Targa 4S.

Draco immediately pulled out of Altair's grip and whacked him across the back of his head. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson in manners." His voice was dangerously icy. In truth, Draco was livid at himself, not his exuberant cousin. Altair, was being Altair, and likely hadn't given any thought that Draco might not be fully onboard with whatever scheme and diversion he was planning for the day. Draco rubbed at his arm where the Dark Mark still tattooed his skin. The war hadn't been so long ago, and yet, he had allowed someone to apperate into his personal space, allowed himself to be hit with a projectile, and then, then allowed himself to be kidnapped, all without the slightest resistance, defense or counter-curse thrown. It was sloppy and inexcusable, and in another time, would have meant his death. Draco resolved to reapply himself to the study and practice of defensive magic. Just because the Wizengamot had basically let him off, didn't mean that some wizard with a grudge wouldn't track him down to exact his own punishment. _After all, it is what I would do._

He came back to awareness of his surroundings slowly. His hand was clutching his wand tightly and pointing it directly at Altair. Altair looked more serious than Draco had ever seen him. His wand held loosely at his side, but obviously ready for use. Altair started speaking softly, his baritone a calming rumble in the chamber. "You back with me cuz?" His brown eyes locked on Draco's blue, which were starting to clear, the internal rage fading. "You know I meant no offense."

Draco lowered his wand, stuffing it in his pocket, and he visibly shook himself. He forced a wan smile at the other boy. "I know, sorry there chap, I over reacted." Draco made a show of looking around, deliberately turning his back on Altair in a wordless expression of trust. "So where have you dragged me? His smile on facing Altair again was more genuine, and his cousin casually sheathed his own wand.

"This" Altair said expansively, gesturing to the room in general and the shining car, "is my private garage. I made a pocket space under the apartment building. Not only free parking, but it is totally secure, no one can get close to my baby to ding her paint, or even look at her with impure thoughts." Altair had walked over to the car and was stroking it possessively, and in doing so, the roof appeared to fold in on itself and disappear.

Draco grinned _, he looks like I did with my first broomstick, and if anyone is having impure thoughts, its Altair!_ "Ok, that covers the where…but now, the why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Today, you are going to learn how to drive!" Altair grinned at him. "Come on, you are in America, you honestly didn't think you were going to be able to get around on a broom everywhere did you?" His grin only broadened as he took in Draco's confused face. "Ha! You did! Cuz, you are lucky that I am a merciful man, and that I will merely keep that knowledge for taunting you. Over here only children and quidditch players use brooms."

Draco grinned at Altair, and started walking towards the Porsche. "Let's get to it then…" Altair moved protectively in front of the driver's door.

"You don't think I am letting you behind the wheel of my baby do you?" He sounded mildly offended, "I may have all the anti-damage charms on it I could think of, but I am still not going to let another man take her for a spin. Get in the passenger seat. We are going out to Gemini's country place in Jersey, there are a few old beaters there that we can teach you on, before going shopping for something more appropriate."

Draco shrugged with good humor, still fighting off the lingering effects of the rage over his own lax security that had gripped him. "Shake and bake then."

Altai grinned back at him, turning the key and bringing the car to life, "shake and bake."

~~~DM~~~

After a few weeks of lessons, Altair pronounced him fit to drive, and started dragging Draco to various luxury auto dealerships. After leaving the BMW dealership, Draco sighed, "enough cuz, enough." They popped into an alleyway behind a coffee shop. Draco continued unabated. "I mean they are all fine, beautiful machines…."

"Then what is the problem?" Altair rolled his eyes, "They aren't like women, you can take home as many as you like."

Draco smirked back at him, "you mean women for you." The pair laughed. "I don't know though, I think I just want something more American…like a pick-up truck, or a Camaro."

Altair nearly spit his coffee out, "You? A Camaro?" His laughter overtook him, and other patrons shot them looks ranging from questioning to dirty.

Draco's look was in the dirty category. "Yes, why not, I think a classic muscle car would be just the thing. Strong lines, unapologetically powerful, yes, it would do quite well." He sipped his expresso, still looking surly.

Altair looked thoughtful for a while, and the pair drank their coffee in silence. Without warning he put his mug down and stood swiftly. "Come on then."

Draco looked at him suspiciously. "One last car lot today," Altair's habitual grin had returned in full force, "just trust me."

The pair returned to the alleyway, and Altair grabbed Draco's shoulder in a tight grasp. They came back to earth in a sun-drenched valley. The oppressive heat drying than the sweltering weather in New York. Draco gasped for breath, and Altair slapped his back happily. "Welcome to Las Vegas! Pity we don't have time to truly indulge, but we have a mission." He spun Draco around and pointed him at a gaudy neon sign, its flashing lights trying to compete with the glare of the desert sun. **Big Sal's Muscles.**

"Best place in the country for classic muscle cars!" Altair led them across the street and onto the lot. Row after row filled with shining steel testaments to American superiority. He unerring stopped in front of a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28, its paint a bright cherry red. With a flourish and mocking bow, Altair proclaimed "Your Camaro sir!"

Draco only half noticed the antics. He was walking slowly further down the aisle. His eyes were fixed on a shining black 1968 Shelby GT 500 KR. The King of the Road was pristine, the chrome gleaming, and the leather looked like butter. As he got closer, he could read the taped paper information sheet. 3 owners, all personal friends of Carroll Shelby, less than 100,000 miles, no rust. Altair, realizing that his audience was not giving him the attention that he deserved caught up and gave a low wolf whistle. "That is a quality piece of American."

Draco's hand touched the hood almost reverently, not pulling away despite the scorching temperature. "That is my piece of American."

Altair glanced at the price tag, "$225,000.00, that is pretty steep, gonna," he wiggled his fingers discreetly, "negotiate."

Draco sniffed, "The price is completely fair, I wouldn't sully this beautiful beast by tricking a muggle." He finally turned and smiled earnestly at Altair, "so you will show me those anti-damage charms, right?"

Altair grinned back, "as soon as you own it Cuz. Go seal the deal."

~~~DM~~~

The pair had opted for magicing the car back to Altair's underground garage. Draco's cousin having already expanded the space to accommodate a second vehicle. Altair smiled, "This fall we should plan on a proper road trip, maybe back out to Vegas and really test this baby out. Well done, Malfoy, well done."

~~~DM~~~

Now that Draco had another way to occupy himself, and one that involved being out of the apartment, he saw his father less and less frequently. When he did, the older man was all dark looks and angry muttering about how Draco needed to be stepping up to his responsibilities. Draco ignored him, and realized that perhaps for the first time in his life, he was happy.

After a quick breakfast, he grabbed a stack of letters that had come by owl, and instead of popping to the observation room, went to the garage. Altair had taught him the complicated spell that allowed the door to act as a portal to virtually any highway, or street in the city. Neither of them had found a way to expand the capabilities beyond the five boroughs, but it was still a handy trick for avoiding traffic. Draco therefore pulled out on the expressway heading to the green mountains the framed the Hudson Valley and upstate, reveling in the power responding under his controls as he speed around curves and up and down hills.

Draco finally parked in a lookout area and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he appreciated the colder air, untainted by city pollution, and the view of the river below, and more gently rolling mountains in the distance. He laid on the hood, back pressed to the windshield. With a flick of his wand, a cold drink appeared by his side. _This is the life, no strife, no contrived conflict, just the open air, a cold drink and a beautiful day._

He pulled the stack of envelopes to him and began to read. Hilde's message, while short was sweet, and full of a certain tender caring, about whether he was eating enough and if he hadn't meet anyone special yet, that he felt his eyes water slightly. The next was from Crabbe, who was apparently flourishing as Helmut Hummer. His old friend had been taken on as an apprentice dragon trainer, and was enjoying life immensely.

Unexpectedly, the third in the stack from was from Blaise Zabini. He had been staying at his mother's home in Rome for the summer, but would soon be traveling to New York. It appeared she kept an apartment in their building, albeit on a lower floor. Zabini's letter indicated that despite their somewhat cool relationship during school, he would have no objection to continuing their acquaintance in New York. Draco frown slightly, he didn't really want someone from his old life hoovering about, it didn't go along with his plans, or the comfort that he had been finding with his cousins. Despite that, he penned a quick reply, letting Zabini know his delight at his old friend's impending arrival, and promising to arrange for diversions worthy a prince.

That unpleasant task done, Draco turned to the envelope he had saved for last. The thick cream paper, and now familiar calligraphied scrawl. He tore it open carefully, protecting any contents from the light breeze that was toying with his hair.

 _Draco,_

 _Harry knows._

His heart jumped, and he felt his hand clinch involuntarily. _Potter is going to spoil it, isn't he, the prat protector of all doesn't understand…_

 _Harry knows. I didn't tell him, but he really is quite cleaver, and maybe too suspicious when it comes to you. Once he realized that there were absolutely no strings on Teddy's trust, and thoroughly checked all the mysterious packages for latent curses, he had to admit that he could figure no evil intent behind your actions. While, it would be a stretch to say he would welcome you with open arms for dinner, he appreciates what you are doing for his godson. Also, he wanted me to let you know that he won't tell anyone, that if you decided to keep this secret he would abide by your wishes._

Draco let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

 _Your last package was a smashing success. Check the pictures if you don't believe me._

Draco put the sheet he had been reading to the bottom of the stack and looked at the first picture. A smiling Teddy Lupin stood precariously balanced, his hand on a large stuffed rabbit, holding it for balance. He tried to take a step, without letting go the soft ear and tumbled. The baby laughed, and used the rabbit to pull himself back up. Draco smiled fondly and flipped to the second photo. Teddy was cuddled in the arms of a brown haired women. Her curly hair obscuring her face as she read a picture book to his little cousin. Hermione Granger suddenly looked up and smiled, obviously noticing the camera on her for the first time, she was laughing and waiving her hand as if telling the photographer to shove off. He didn't know how long he sat watching that photo, those curls so familiar to him. He finally shook his head, _damn me, I don't know what it is about that mudblood._ But even in his head, the use of the pejorative sounded wrong, and he had an unhealthy suspicion that he knew exactly what it was about Hermione Granger that left him so unsettled. He continued reading.

 _Hermione happened to be visiting the day the package arrived. She was so delighted, said the books were some of her favorites when she was little, and immediately she started reading them to Teddy. I am not sure who was more enthralled, the baby or Hermione._

 _Stay out of trouble Draco, and write back, you haven't updated me on what is going on in that snake head of yours lately._

 _\- GW_

Draco carefully folded the letter and placed it and the photos in the breast pocket of his sport coat. He flicked his wand and a blunt and lighter appeared. Lighting up he took a long drag. _Pen pals with a lion, a red-headed weasel of a lion; crushing on a girl who doesn't know I exist; and soon, if Altair and Capella's musings play out, to be introduced to the A-list cousins. What kind of life is this? Will Zabini and the other cousins erase from me all this emotion and sick sentimentality that I have been developing? Will that be a good thing? Pity I don't really believe in prophecy, because I could use someone looking in the tea leaves for me._ He continued puffing and willing himself into a gentle stupor until the shadows had grown long and the light almost extinguished from the mountains. Getting behind the wheel, Draco headed back to the City, more questions than answers still filling his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Altair lazily flicked his wand, and three drinks bobbed merrily in the air towards the cousins. Draco reached up and took his, an icy vodka tonic with a twist. Capella however was fiddling with her telescope and ignoring the drink as it hovered near her ear. Altair snorted, and a table appeared for the drink to come to rest on. "Seriously, I don't know why I bother when the girl has science on her mind."

Draco grinned lazily, "because it makes her interesting, and a challenge to see if you can distract her." He flicked his wand and conjured a burrito, the tortilla wrapped delectable floating in front of the telescope's lens.

"That's no moon," Capella muttered darkly, and grabbed the offending snack. After a quick pause, she bit into it, before resuming her fiddling and positioning of the powerful monocular.

Draco pumped his fist, "that is a half point at least!" Altair rolled his eyes, before giving a small nod. He took his turn, his spell transfiguring one of the low coffee tables into a basset hound. The dog shook its floppy ears, ambled over to Capella, and promptly flopped into a lazy pile at her feet.

"Really, no reaction? Woman you have no heart…. that dog is adorable!" Altair fumed. Draco laughed.

Capella finally turned. "I think the real question of the night is why I let you two use the observation station with me at all." She took another bite of her burrito and grabbed the drink Altair had conjured earlier before coming to sit with them.

Altair grinned, "because this is my last night in town before Mother makes me go on an extended tour of the continent. She says it is past time for me to get in touch with my roots." He laughed, "I personally think she wants me to give up on going to NYU in the fall and become a shaman like her father. As if I would be content to be in the bush, when there is so much bush here to get into." He waggled his eyebrows and leered.

Two pillows simultaneously buffeted him. "Dude! Not an image I needed in my head." Draco complained.

Altair continued to laugh, "I can't imagine why, after all, I am a very handsome man, and you know I have exceptional taste. What you may not know is that I am also very inventive….so, I think I could have quite the career in porn."

"Ooooh, I would pay to be there when you told Gemini that you had picked porn star as your future career." Capella cackled, "she might even reconsider my moon base idea, just to get you off planet from the shame."

"True dat," Altair admitted, "no Gram Gemini might have been brought about to my idea of film school, but that is more about exploiting entertainment to drive popular opinion in the masses and its untapped market in the wizard world, than about exploiting my own massive assets." His accompanying leer and hip thrust left no doubt as to what asset he was talking about.

Draco bit his lip, glad for the near dark cover of the observation platform, and came to a decision. "So, I have been thinking about enrolling in a muggle school too."

Altair whooped, "Capital! Want me to have the strings pulled to get you into classes with me at NYU? I could definitely use an underclassman to tout my cameras when out in the muggle world."

Capella pipped up, "What do you want to study? I have several good friends teaching at Cornell, MIT, even Cal Tech, they can point you towards the best science and engineering programs. Ooo, I know the nicest witch at Harvey Mudd, she rides a unicycle to class, but is really delightful, I could introduce you."

Draco lied, "I haven't gotten that far in my decision-making process. But I thought it might be helpful to have Gemini's support before I broach the decision with my parents, and was hoping you could tell me how it went with you when asking her."

Capella nodded, her blond hair luminescent in the gloom. "Wise course of action, from what I have seen of your parents, I doubt Narcissa would care, though she would probably want to keep you at NYU with Altair. Parents can be so particular, as if we couldn't just pop in anywhere we wanted. But your father," her shudder was slight but unmistakable, "yes, Gemini's sponsorship would probably ease your way significantly."

"So, the first thing you have to remember about Gemini is that it is all about the end game. She isn't impressed with self-improvement or self-discovery, she wants to see how your actions will benefit the family. She is smart enough to realize that as a minority population, we must know how to live among the muggles, and that knowledge is part of what cements the Black's powerbase in New York." Altair took a swig of his martini. "Don't get me wrong, she still thinks muggles are the lowest life-form, but she recognizes their usefulness. So, the trick is how to show that what you are learning from the muggles will benefit the family."

Capella jumped back in, "it's true, despite her wanting to keep me on planet, she is actually warming to my tech school idea. The difference in the wizarding community that has attended Ilvermorny since I was admitted, and those with a more traditional or rural upbringing is startling. If wizards of lesser abilities have us to thank for making their lives better, it bolster's the Black name. I think her allowing me to get so many advance degrees in science and math was so I could build a real foundation of understanding of not only what muggles can do without magic, but how much farther we can go with it."

Draco nodded slowly, his white locks sliding into his face. "Yes, I can see how the advantages have to be laid out. I think I can make her understand." He sipped the tonic and lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Capella having finished the burrito went back to the telescope and after giving the hound's ears a rub, resumed her celestial contemplations.

The three stayed in companionable silence for several minutes before Altair's natural boisterous attitude could no longer be contained. "Well cuz, fall semester is still a month off so you have plenty of time to get things sorted out. But we should turn to more important matters. With me being out of town, I think it is certain that the A-list cousins are going to make a run at you. Your mother has been deemed a respectable enough witch, that they are willing to overlook her transgressions, and Gemini's support will make them turn a blind eye to your father. That prat really isn't making any effort to get along here is he? So, we need to give you a crash course in who's who and what to expect. Capella, bring up the lights will you, this requires visual aides to prep him."

The rest of the evening was spent with Capella and Altair drilling him on the finer points and weaknesses of the various cousins, although, after all the heavenly names, Draco wasn't sure that Capella hadn't been sneaking in lessons on star charts instead.

~~~~~~DM~~~~~~

As predicted it didn't take long for the A-List cousins to contact Draco after Altair left town. Just three hours to be precise, a snowy owl bearing an equally spotless scroll of parchment appeared on the terrace. Draco accepted the paper from the bird and watched it land on the railing, clearly awaiting a reply.

 _Cousin Malfoy, It would please me greatly if you would attend an outing with me tonight. Dinner, drinks, the usual social forms. I have been remiss in welcoming you to the city. Meet me at 8 – Park and 17_ _th_ _. – Rigel_

Draco rolled his eyes. Capella had warned him that the other cousins had not adopted to use of cell phones and text messages, stubbornly eschewing "muggle-tech" as beneath them. He was beginning to understand why Gemini lavished her attention on Capella and Altair, they were singular, and a new breed of wizard. They didn't fear muggles, didn't automatically hate them, rather they saw them as useful tools that could be exploited, and that exploitation would benefit the family. The so called "A-listers" in the family were more traditional, like many he had attended school with in Slytherin house. Their short-sightedness firmly rooted in their misplaced feelings of superiority. He penned a quick reply.

 _Cousin Black, looking forward to tonight. – Draco._

The owl took the parchment and swooshed away from the building on powerful wings, heading across the Park towards the upper west side.

That evening, Draco waiting at the named intersection, his eyes scanning the milling people and the nearby Union Square Park. A young man his age, walking with an arrogant posture and a face that found fault in everything was approaching from the direction of the park. Upon seeing Draco, he broke into an insincere smile, "Cousin! Nice to see you are prompt." He reached out his hand and the pair exchanged a brief but firm grip.

Draco's smile was frosty, aristocratic, and perfectly in keeping with the expected decorum of a Black. "Punctuality is a sign of a civilized society."

Rigel's grin widened slightly, "as is a good fire whiskey." He jerked his head back towards the park. "I am sure Altair has dragged you all over Seaway with the rif-raf he considers _friends_." Rigel's tone leaving no doubt about his feelings towards Altair's "friends." "But really, if you want to be where the action is, there is no place like the Lafayette Aquaway."

When the duo reached the central statute, Rigel pressed the tip of his wand against Lafayette's head, and after the shift of stone, a glowing staircase appeared descending under the park.

Draco looked around in astonishment. The muggles still milling in the rapidly dimming light took no notice of them. Rigel smirked at his confusion, "concealment charm, as soon as anyone with magical ability gets within five feet of the statute that charm activates and no muggle or squib for that matter can see or hear them, and they quickly forget that there was anyone there to begin with." He led the way down, and Draco did his best to conceal how impressed he was with the magic at show. The smooth obsidian walls of the staircase had a bioluminescent glow that was easy on the eyes and created an ethereal beauty to the entrance that was quickly dwarfed to mere plainness when the pair stepped out into the main causeway. The spots not filled with shops, restaurants and bars, showed shimmering walls allowing a view of the underground water surrounding them. Glowing fish and other marine life floated by lazily, an ever-changing landscape for the wizards and witches enjoying the benefits of their money in the luxury playground.

It turned out that hanging out with Rigel wasn't really that hard, once Draco realized that he had to compartmentalize everything he had learned about himself in the wake of the Battle of Hogwarts, and with his friendship with Capella and Altair. The A-list cousins were exactly like the members of Slytherin and the other children of Death Eaters that he grew up with. In fact, when Zabini arrived in town, the young man slipped seamlessly into their group. Draco also realized that he hated every single minute he wasted with them. He texted Capella begging her to accompanying them one night. Her answer was to the point _I made my choice long ago, they are not it. Call me when you make yours, if you still remember the number._ He had thrown the phone across the room at that. "Damn it Capella, sometimes it isn't as easy as making a choice…" he paused, "is it?"

~~~~DM~~~~

Altair was due back soon, and the fall semester at muggle schools across the country would arrive quickly on his heels. Draco took the Shelby out for a drive, and found himself looking at the ocean from underneath the boardwalk in Atlantic City. As he watched the waves crash in, he wondered about what people were doing on the other side of the ocean. Ginny's last letter had been vaguely unsatisfactory on that point. He took out a scroll and began writing,

 _Gingersnap, I am about to make some life changes. Please don't send any more owls to Manhattan, or directed to Draco Malfoy. I won't be available to receive them, and I would hate the wrong people to …. Strike that…. I would hate to miss one of your letters. They have been high points in my summer. Of course, if you repeat that, I will deny it and think of some truly creative curse, possibly involving toads, in payback. When things get settled, I will let you know where I am. In the meantime, if Teddy needs anything that the trust won't handle, you have authority to make a withdrawal from my account at Gringotts. – Snakehead_

Next, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick email to Gemini requesting the opportunity to take her to lunch later in the week. Despite her age, Gemini had taken to certain bits of enhanced muggle tech surprisingly well, and it wasn't long before Draco received a reply email saying that she expected him for tea in two days' time. Draco nodded in grim satisfaction and returned to watching the ocean. The dark waves and crested white caps reminding him of a pair of gleaming eyes. He needed to get further away, but for today, he decided to allow himself the memories.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco got home late that night, having decided once it was too dark to contemplate the ocean further to explore the casinos and try his luck on the tables. Lucius was in the great room when he entered, sitting in the virtual darkness, a glass of amber liquid in his hand.

"Son," his voice was cold and imperious. Draco felt the crack of a curse binding his limbs before he could react. Bound in place, he could only stare his fury at his father. Lucius continued as if nothing was amiss. "You are home late, and you were not out with your cousins this evening." His father took a sip of his drink, and Draco felt the pressure increase driving him to his knees. "Please remember, while you are in my home, I expect the courtesy of you following my rules. One of those of course is that you keep up family appearances. Unexplained absences into muggle populated areas without your family should be kept to a minimum." Each word was delivered in a cold, clipped tone, as if Lucius was forcing himself to keep his temper under control. Draco would have rolled his eyes if he possessed any control of his body, if this was control, how far could his father go. Unexpectedly, the pressure disappeared, and Draco collapsed to the floor. Lucius rose from his seat and walked serenely to the stairs, "That is all son, have a good evening."

Draco rolled to his back and laid there for a while, unable to keep the incredulity from his face _. Father is becoming a menace, this seals it._ After a while, he limped into his study, having been too drained to summon the concentration to apperate. _What curse did he hit me with?_ Surprisingly, two creamy envelopes were sitting on his desk, obviously having been delivered while he was out. He checked them for signs of tampering, but their appeared to be none, so obviously they did not inspire his father's temper.

The first was written in a familiar feminine hand.

 _Snakehead – I am assuming this gets to you before the communication ban goes into effect. Leave it to you to try to be all mysterious. Why don't you send me one of those cell phone things you described? It seems like it would be a more effective means of communication, and we could test how muggle-tech does when placed in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. In any case, be careful, you aren't friendless in this world. – Gingersnap (p.s., I am not sure if I should be offended or not, being compared to a cookie, particularly because Harry thinks it is hilarious, you might want to look out for toads in your future)_

Draco chuckled and thought that maybe, before he left, he would indeed have to beg a favor from Capella and send a phone to Scotland.

The second, was unfortunately, also in a familiar hand.

 _I don't know why you punked out tonight Malfoy. Bad form, as you English douches would say. Tomorrow you better be ready, we are slumming it, I am in the mood for some particular fun. – Rigel_

Draco flicked his wand at the second missive causing it to dissolve into a pile of silvery ash before floating into the ether. _Rigel_! That cousin was one of the biggest prats he ever met, always lording his father's name, his wealth, his blood status over anyone who would listen. The man was a bore. The only thing moderately clever about him was his talent for insulting the less fortunate, and Draco found that even that wore thin, as the insults were more mean spirited than amusing and did nothing to benefit anyone other than Rigel's own self-esteem. Flopping onto his bed, Draco realized that he might be projecting a bit much onto Rigel, because he is sure that his analysis of his cousin was one that anyone who knew him at Hogwarts would make of him. He tried to comfort himself with the idea that he was working on changing that, but he still fell into an uncomfortable sleep and dreams plagued by too much self-awareness.

Draco spent the next day in his study. He knew his father would not deign to cross into his realm, and if he contented himself with the snacks in his bar and playing video games, he would stay under his radar. As the evening shadows grew long and obscured his view of the Park from his windows though, Draco stood and stretched. _No avoiding Rigel tonight, I wish Altair was back already._ He dressed carefully, despite a promised night of "slumming it", Draco had an image to maintain. Securing his cuff links, and giving his hair one last careful tussle in the mirror, he popped directly to his usual meeting spot with Rigel at Union Square Park rather than walk through the apartment and chance a run in with Lucius.

The other youth was sitting on a bench, looking impatient. "Finally, I was beginning to think you had bailed again." Rigel stood, and instead of walking back towards the statute in Union Square he confidently strode to a taxi stand and hailed the nearest cab. Draco raised a pale eyebrow in question. "I told you dumbass, we are slumming it tonight. Club Muggle!"

"Excuse me, sir, I am not familiar with that club, do you have the address?" The taxi driver looked unimpressed by the two well-dressed young men sitting behind him, he saw this type of over-privileged brat on a regular basis always looking for the next thrill. The driver toyed with the idea of dropping them off in Mott Haven so they would learn a lesson, but the flash of expensive gems on fingers and wrists kept him attentive, at least he should get a good tip for the drive.

Rigel made a show of considering, before saying, "Let's start with Boulevard and we will work our way up. Tenth Ave, and make it quick." His dismissive order to the driver was met with sudden acceleration and break neck weaving across lanes. Draco was glad he had ridden the night bus once or twice in London and could handle the unexpected car maneuver.

The evening was moving along at a brisk booze soaked pace. Rigel obviously using confundus charms and fake dosh to ease their entry into fashionable club after fashionable club. Not that the boys wouldn't have gotten in on their own merit, they both reeked money, and many of the bouncers recognized Draco from outings earlier in the summer with Altair and Capella. Rigel though lacked their cousin's easy manner, that would have doormen unhooking the velvet rope on sight, and he relied on the superior attitude of a bully. Draco was throwing back more vodka than normal, trying to find a way to make the experience tolerable.

Late into the evening, or early into the morning, depending on how you looked at it, the duo arrived at the Power Room. Despite the club's smaller size, it boasted several comfortable alcoves with deep plush sofas. Having secured drinks, Rigel excused himself for a moment. Draco leaned into the velvet cushions and let his thoughts drift as he felt the excesses of the night reach his blood stream. It would be easy enough to perform a healing charm on himself, or even stuff his emergency bezoar down his throat and clear things up, but instead he contented himself with allowing the alcohol to dull his concerns. Rigel returned, a bottle of champagne in hand and two beautiful girls in tow. He winked at Draco, and gestured to the stunning brunette. "Draco meet Delilah, Delilah, Draco…I think you kids will enjoy each other immensely." The girl smiled confidently at him, plucked the champagne from Rigel's hand and sat close to Draco.

Rigel pulled the other girl, a small blonde, down into his lap. She squealed happily, the sound only cut off by Rigel stuffing his tongue down her throat. Draco rolled his eyes, and turned his focus to Delilah.

For her part, she smiled back at him, purposefully reaching across him to deposit the bottle on the end table, her lush body pressed to his. Draco figured he would allow nature to take its course, and allowed his arms to wrap around her lithe frame. Holding her close, he could smell the trace of expensive perfume as he brought his lips close to her ear. "Just tell me if you are uncomfortable." She nodded her head slightly, and Draco finished moving his lips down, kissing the side of her neck. The two relaxed into each-others embrace and enjoyed a slow and casual make-out.

Draco noticed however more than once, Delilah's eyes darting over to her blonde friend. To say that the blonde and Rigel were being less discreet would be putting it kindly. The only thing keeping it from being truly indecent was that they kept their clothes on. Rigel's hand though was straying farther up the girl's leg though pushing her dress with it. Draco frowned and cast a quick, silent spell to give their area more privacy. Delilah had pulled away from him and was considering her drink with an uncertain expression.

Draco let his hand cover hers, "What's on your mind beautiful?"

She turned her hazel eyes to his, and said, "Its Lacy, I am just confused…she is not, uhmmm," she pulled her hand away and waived it vaguely, "like that."

He nodded his understanding and watched his cousin and the girl continue to engage in things best done behind closed doors. The girl's hand was tugging at Rigel's belt. Draco returned his attention to Delilah, "Why don't you ask her to the lady's room so you can have a word with her in private? Just to make sure everything is ok?"

Delilah looked gratefully at him, and leaned in and pressed a swift kiss against his cheek. Then clearing her throat, she stood, "Lacy." Her friend didn't react, "Lacy, I need to go to the bathroom, come with me."

Lacy pulled slightly away from Rigel, her face flushed, lips swollen. "Go on without me, I am comfortable here." Her words were slurred and almost before they were out, she had turned back to Rigel's leering face and resumed kissing him.

Delilah sat down in confusion, looking even more worried. She grabbed the bottle of champagne, resolving to try to enjoy herself and not worry so much. Draco was still frowning when she looked back at him. "Gimme your phone," he said, not ungently, though the hand out was a bit imperious. Delilah pulled it from her clutch and entered her passcode. After a few moments, Draco handed it back. He pulled her in for a soft kiss, and when he pulled away he looked wistful. "Delilah, you are a beautiful woman, and I would love to get to know you better. But, I think it is time you and Lacy went home. A car will be out front for you in a few minutes."

With that, Draco stood and crossed the few feet to where Rigel and Lacy were escalating their activities. Draco bent over and whispered something in Lacy's ear. Delilah blinked, it looked like something was twitching in his pants. _What kind of creeper was this guy?_ Lacy must have been picking up the same vibe, because suddenly she jumped off Rigel's lap. She slapped the young man that she had been getting busy with, and all but screamed, "Delilah, we have to go, now!" Without waiting to see if her friend followed, Lacy bolted.

Rigel's handsome face was twisted into a vicious sneer. He calmly situated his clothing and used a spell to refill his drink. After taking a long swallow, he addressed Draco, "Just what in the frack was that about, you insignificant worm?"

Draco's own sneer gave no quarter. "One could easily ask you the same question, cousin." He relaxed back into his sofa, no need to exert extra effort on this show-down. Draco had cut his teeth with Death Eaters and the Boy Who Lived, a privileged self-absorbed pillock wasn't about to faze him.

"You ruined my evening fun. We all knew you were beneath us, but we have been doing you a favor, welcoming you into proper society." His cousin's voice more petulant than intimidating. "Well, it is done, after tonight none of the people that matter in Manhattan will associate with you. Filthy muggle-lover failure that you are."

Draco interrupted him with a laugh. "Pardon me Rigel, but it appears you were the one who was having to resort to magic to get your muggle-love on…which, for the record," his voice now hard and icy, "is not love, but rape." Draco leveled his pale gaze on his cousin, "Do you think that your proper society looks kindly on rape, even if it is of muggles? Answer me this, do you have protection with you? These aren't witches, there is no assumption that they are charmed against disease and unwanted pregnancy. Or maybe you just fancy having your own little half-blood bastard out there?" Draco finished his drink and stood, "I would thank you for the favor of your welcome, but you can keep it. Tonight you have completely proved yourself to be unworthy of associating with." He apparated out of the club, leaving a stunned looking Rigel in his wake.

He appeared at the viewing platform, and was startled to find it occupied. Capella was standing at her telescope, a large laptop delicately floating in the air next to it, appearing connected by a series of usb wires. She smiled serenely at him, "Looks like you made your choice. Good show Draco."

~~~~DM~~~~~

The next day, Draco felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he rang the bell at Gemini's estate. It isn't as though, he hadn't been escorted through the property's front gates or that he wasn't expected. No, Draco was nervous, both from what Gemini might say about his decision and about last night's showdown with Rigel. An elderly butler answered the door and bowed slightly, "The mistress is expecting you in the side garden, please follow me." The man led him with surprising alacrity through well-appointed drawing rooms and a portrait hall, before pushing open French doors onto a long and elegant terrace.

Gemini was not alone at the wrought iron table. Before her stood an angry looking young man, his body held taut with barely controlled fury. "But, but…!" Gemini's cold eyes merely stared him into a silent submission. He bowed his head in submission, and Gemini smiled upon him.

"You may go now, and I will see you when you get home." Her ancient voice was warm, but it left no doubt of the iron command behind her words. Rigel nodded again and turned to leave. Upon seeing Draco, his face contorted into hatred and he raised his wand. Before Draco could react, the young man was twitching on the ground. Gemini's voice cut through the tense silence, "Perhaps you didn't understand, boy, I said you may go. Don't make me regret my decision." The butler, standing forgotten by Draco, silently pulled out his wand, and suddenly Rigel was floating into the house and away from Gemini's presence.

Draco remained still, his eyes trailing after the twitching balloon of his cousin. "Oh, do stop gawping dearheart, and close your mouth or you will catch flies." Gemini's amused tone cut through his trance and Draco moved quickly to the table. He leaned in and accepted Gemini's hug and kissed her dutifully on the cheek. She waved him to sit, and the table was suddenly laden with little sandwiches, cakes, and biscuits. A steaming pot of tea hoovered delicately in front of her, waiting for a signal to begin its pour.

"Draco, I am so pleased you reached out to me earlier this week. With Altair being out of town, I was afraid you would be too nervous to stop by on your own, and I do so want you to feel welcome in this house." The pot was now hoovering near him and he waived it to pour into the fine bone china mug in front of him. "Of course, Altair is getting home soon, so I am sure you will be delighted to have your friend back."

As with all the Blacks, Draco found during the tea that very little was required of him by way of conversation. Occasional sounds of agreement, or amusement, and Gemini carried the discussion on her own. The last tea cake devoured, however, Gemini patted her mouth on a fine linen napkin. "Well Draco, you are sweet to humor and old witch, but don't you think it is about time you tell me why you are here?"

"Uhm, can't I just be here to enjoy a summer day in the company of a beautiful woman?" Draco stammered, feeling suddenly uncertain now that the time had come.

Gemini laughed delightedly. "Oh Draco, save such foolishness for those younger than I. But I know my favorites," she winked at him, "and they only come alone when they have some dire favor to beg. Always convinced that it is the most important and terrible thing ever. Let me tell you dearheart, when you get to my age, it is hard to be truly surprised, or feel the harsh sting of youthful passion. So, go ahead, unburden yourself." She paused, considering, and then rose from her padded seat. "But let us take a stroll through the garden while we talk, I find that being surrounded by beauty can make hard discussions more pleasant."

Draco quickly bounded to her side and took her arm. As they entered the hedge maze, Draco began. "I was on the wrong side of things back in England. I think I always knew it was wrong. Not that I am saying all the touchy-feely ideals of the other side were right either, but Lord Voldemort, he took things too far. He was so full of self-loathing, that he could not accept the good in his life, could not build things for a true advantage, he could only destroy and hope to find a way to cheat death, as if living longer would remove what he felt was the stain of his birth." Draco sighed. "Well, the whys of it and the philosophy don't really matter I suppose. He was in the wrong, but I followed him. Maybe it was because of my family, maybe because I was stupid. I don't know the answer there either. But Gemini, what I know now, is that I need to step away for a while. The best way I can think of doing that is to go live in the muggle world."

The old women paused, her grip on his arm going slack. He continued hurriedly, "I don't mean I am going to give up magic, or anything truly rash. I just mean, I want to go to college. I want to step out of the shadow of my name." Draco stalled, "Altair and Capella told me you have no patience for children who are wool headed and talk about wanting to find themselves. I am sorry, but I don't know any other way to put it. The only thing I find clear in my path is that the next steps can't be here."

Gemini fully released his arm at this. She turned away from him, and surveyed a rose bush in the hedge, plucking a perfect white bloom from among its thorns. The women smiled softly and the hedge was transfigured to a gleaming wooden bench. She sat and motioned for him to join her. Sniffing the rose, she held it out to Draco for him to do the same. "There is a power in names Draco. Abandoning one as old, and as potentially powerful as yours could be considered a rash decision." Her watery blue eyes locked on him, "but that doesn't make it the wrong one. For example, what is my name?"

Draco looked at her, confused, but with something akin to hope growing inside him. "Gemini Black."

She shook her head, the white curls tumbling gracefully around her face. "No, I took my husband's name, Black, and then managed to outlive him by several life-times, much to the chagrin of our descendants. And as for Gemini, there was no tradition in my family over naming children after heavenly bodies. No, Draco, my name is Rose Tanner, not that anyone has spoken it in decades." She smiled at him, "So now you have some small power over me, knowing my true name. But I feel that you will not understand it, unless you know some of the story behind it."

"Rose Tanner was born a twin. She had a brother named John Tanner. They were the children of John and Mary Tanner, of De Moines. John senior had a good job, he was a baker, in the German union. Mary was a dedicated house wife. Have you guessed it?" Her eyes twinkled, not unkindly. "They were muggles. We were muggles. And we were happy. But one winter, when my brother and I were six, we were skating on a local pond. The ice cracked, and John and I we tried to get back to the shore, we skated as fast as we could. But the ice broke, and John and I were pulled under. Only, I didn't stay under. I floated up through the frigid water, above the ice, laughing like a delighted fool in a warm bubble of light. My magic found me. It wasn't until later, that I realized magic didn't find John. He died that afternoon, taken by the treacherous ice and the pond."

Draco instinctually reached out and placed his hand on Gemini's, squeezing gently in a show of support for the horrors of her childhood. Unbidden tears had spring to his eyes during her story, but he made no move to wipe them away. Gemini continued, "I wish I could say it got better, but things only got worse. Not only did I lose my brother, the other half to my soul, but I lost my family. They called me a witch, and not in a nice way, and before long they abandoned me at a home for wayward girl. They left the city. I don't know where they went. Part of me, when I was older, but still young enough to be full of bad decisions, considered tracking them down, making them pay for what they had done to me. But, I meet a handsome wizard, and he turned me away from the path of vengeance…" She paused, "but that is getting ahead of the story, isn't it? I was a little child, and my family was gone, and weird things were happening to me. Things I couldn't explain. Things that I thought were delightful, but when I showed others at the school they either looked scared, or they beat me for trying to pull pranks. By the time my letter for Ilvermorny came, I was convinced that I was half mad, and I hated the world. I wanted to see it burn. I walked away from the muggle world then, and I changed my name. I took Gemini, to honor John, and I hold my brother to my heart every day. My last name, I changed to Nemo, from Mr. Verne's novels. The Mysterious Island had just come out, and I understood the pain, the drive in Prince Dakkar, as if it was my own. So, Gemini Nemo, became a witch. It took me years to find myself Draco, but I never forgot where I came from."

The old women's eyes were harder than he expected when he finally looked up, the pause in her story stretching into a deep silence. "Draco, you will have my full backing in this endeavor, take the time you need." It was she that placed her hand on his now, pressing the delicate bloom she had been holding into his palm. "But don't forget where you come from."

Draco searched for the words to say, his throat was thick with emotion, understanding the gift she was bestowing upon him. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco left the Black estate feeling happy, grateful and empowered, in equal measure. The last two, in no small part from the butler's matter of fact statement, that the delicate white bloom Gemini had given him was actually a port key, giving direct access to his own room in the manor house. To have not only free access to the estate, which like Hogwarts, was fully warded and aperation proof, was a tremendous trust that he felt unworthy of; but to have been given the gift of his own room, and the freedom that gift implied left him stunned. His mood only increased when as he sat at the observation deck a soft blue light blinked on his phone.

Altair _Home early, see you tonight cuz !_

Having decided that today was the day for big reveals, Draco decided to treat himself before going home. First, he stopped at a muggle salon for a trim and a hot shave; then, a quick trip down Seaway. By the time he walked into the penthouse, Draco was practically whistling. A nervous looking servant, different from the blushing girl normally tasked with delivering him messages and waking him in the morning, was standing in an alcove near the door.

"Master Malfoy, I am so glad you are home," the man practically stammered in his haste to get the words out, "your parents are just sitting down to dinner, and your father specifically requests you join them."

Draco felt his buoyant spirits dip slightly, and he took a hard look at the man. He reminded himself it wasn't the servant's fault, the poor man was probably worried about triggering displeasure from all parties, it was a no-win situation. Draco smiled at him, and the man took a step back. He couldn't see what the servant did, the fierce determination and hungry look in the Draco's eyes.

"Thank you," Draco said, dialing his smile down to what he hoped was a more reassuring look. "If you could please tell the kitchen to hold the first course until I ring for it, and then see that no one disturbs us, I would truly appreciate it."

The man bowed slightly and practically scurried from the room. "Yes sir, of course sir."

Alone for the moment, Draco took a deep breath, pulled his wand from his pocket, and checked to make sure his cuff links were in proper place. "Time to make a change," he whispered. He strode into the diningroom without a backward glance.

"Draco," his father's cold voice halted him, "so kind of you to join us for a meal."

" _Expelliarmus" Draco_ _calmly flicked his wand at his father, and caught Lucius' wand as it flew out of his hand._

"Boy, just what do you think you are doing?" Lucius' voice now a dangerous hiss.

"Taking control of my life," Draco responded, and flicked his wand again. Lucius found himself suddenly restrained to his seat, his jaw unable to respond to his command. Draco finished walking into the room and calmly picked up his mother's wand from where it lay on the table. "Apologies mother, but I would like to ensure this conversation remains civil…" he paused for a moment, gaze flicking to Lucius as he considered tightening the restraints, "for all parties."

Narcissa looked remarkably calm, and gestured for Draco to take his seat across from her. "Every wizard must face his manhood in his own way Draco," she smiled almost serenely at him, "please tell us how you intend to meet yours."

Draco felt his composure crack slightly, and smiled in return at her. He was confident that she would be on his side. "I have made some decisions about my life. The first is that I plan to go to university," Draco paused again, meeting his mother's eyes, "a muggle university."

Lucius grunted, obviously straining against the magical restraints binding him to the chair. Narcissa looked pained, but kept still, nodding her head for him to continue. "Coming to America has taught me there is more to the world than what we imagined in England. Despite our magic, we were incredibly sheltered, letting ourselves get caught in a war that should never have happened. The muggles outnumber us 100 to 1, or 1,000 to 1, or I honestly don't know how many. Since we have been here, I have freely interacted with them, and their science does things and puts things into reach for the masses that makes our magic seem like nothing more than a cheap parlor trick. So, tell me, what is the point trying to shut ourselves away from the world? Are we so afraid that we will be burned at the stake? Well, its bullshite, and I am done with it. I am going to go spend time with the muggles, because they are the real threat to the wizarding world, or the real opportunity, if you are smart enough, and determined enough to grasp it."

Narcissa had regained her composure, and silently asked Draco for permission to speak with a raised eyebrow and gentle smile. He nodded at her, continuing to avoid looking at his father. He thought to himself that he had gotten through the worst of it, stated his intention, and not put his father under the cruciatus curse, things were going well. "Draco, darling, I am proud of you." Her smile reinforcing her words, she reached across the table and softly patted his non-wand hand. "You are right, our cousins here have certainly shown me the usefulness, and pleasures available in associating with muggles. Certainly, the day spa, and restaurants that we lunch at have no magical equivalent, though it does make me think that Emril is just a wizard in hiding. Obviously, you know your cousin Altair is attending NYU here in the city, I am sure he would be delighted for you to attend school with him. Or maybe you were thinking Columbia? After all, if you are going to attend a muggle school, there is no reason to not go to the most elite institutions. I am sure if we approach Gemini that we can get you into Harvard, Yale, or any of the ivy league institutions." She paused, her face entreating, "although, I really would prefer it if you stayed in the city. I feel like I barely got you back from that horrid Hogwarts, and I don't want to lose you again so soon."

For a moment, Draco felt his intentions waiver, it would be so easy to stay here, even having to deal with Lucius. His mother was right, Altair would be ecstatic for him to enroll in NYU, and he would have a readymade set of friends and society. He shook his head slightly. "No mother, I have already been enrolled at another institution, the Texas University. I start in two weeks." He smiled gently at her, noting her eyes widening in dismay. "Mother, you are an amazing witch, and will only be a heartbeat away, with aperation or use of a port-key. I plan on spending my first year in the dorms, so no connection to the floo system."

"Texas, Draco?" his mother queried, "no, that is just too far. And so very, very American. New England, is so much more like home, filled with our kind of people, family and friends of the family. Who will you associate with there? Please, won't you reconsider?"

It was easier to maintain his resolve this time, Draco was prepared for his mother's emotional manipulations, a skill so honed and developed that it was a magic of its own. "That is precisely the point mother. I want away from the constrained thinking of England, the thinking that migrated to this side of the pond, leading the first families of the Americas to engage in the same narrow-minded thinking that only serves to limit our potential, limit our opportunity." He laughed a little, "besides, it isn't like I am proposing going to the moon. I have been assured by several people that Texas, at least Austin, is quite civilized. There is a wizarding community there, albeit, not large, but I will have access to anything I need, and I can come home for the weekends if needed."

She nodded at Draco, "then darling, all that remains is to go shopping for your dorm room."

The rattling from Lucius' chair as he rocked it back and forth was growing louder, and Draco finally allowed himself to look in that direction. Lucuis' face had grown red in anger, his normally perfectly groomed locks in disarray. Sighing, Draco started, "Father, when you calm down, you will surely see this is the best for me," he paused for emphasis, "and for the family. As mother has pointed out, Altair is currently enrolled in a muggle university. Capella has attended several institutions and has multiple muggle degrees. I have already spoke with Gemini Black, and she has given me her blessing on this endeavor." He meet his father's stormy eyes, the man had ceased his rocking and was openly glaring at Draco. "Finally, father, this is what is best for you," Draco let his voice grow cold and soft, "because if you ever tried another curse on me, I would kill you."

Draco flicked his wand, and the restraints holding Lucius dissolved. He stretched his jaw, working the tense muscles for a moment, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Get out."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Draco appeared in Altair's bedroom, his duffle bag making a solid thud as it hit the floor. Despite Gemini's generosity earlier in the day, he had decided that invoking the privilege so soon, or ever, would have a certain price that he wasn't sure he was willing to pay, yet.

"Dude!" Altair exclaimed, Draco's cousin looking up in surprise from his bed, a book falling to his lap.

Draco chuckled, and responded "Dude!" He was a little pleased at getting his own surprise visit in on Altair after the prat had unnerved him earlier in the year.

Altair joined in the laugh, never one to stand on formality, as he stood and walked over to Draco. He embraced the pale man in a warm bear hug. "Not that I am unhappy to see you cuz, but you are early! I could have been hosting a lady, or otherwise taking matters in hand, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows before throwing a significant glance at the book that lay open on his bed.

Letting his eyes linger on it, Draco realized that tucked neatly inside the pages of the book was a glossy magazine. The photo spread graphic in a way that made an unbidden flush cross his cheeks. "Dude," he slugged Altair's shoulder solidly, forcing the man to take a step back from the too close position he had retained after dropping their embrace. "Not the mental image I needed, and besides it is up to you to figure out how to hang the metaphorical sock on the doorknob if you don't want visitors."

"I'll have you know, I never wear a sock on my knob," Altair paused, grinning wickedly, "they don't make them big enough."

"Ugh! Enough! Maybe you should go back to the continent, in the time that you have been gone I had forgotten how enormous you imagine your dick to be."

"Imagine? Just let me know if I am supposed to whip it out, I got no shame." Despite the statement, Altair did casually flick his wand, causing the book and its contents to disappear, and his clothes seemed to unwrinkled and lay properly on him again. "So, cuz, here early and with a duffle bag? Want me to grab a makeup bag and some marshmallows so we can settle in for girl talk?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing so emotional, I promise you, however, I only feel like having to go through the telling once. Why don't we call Capella and go grab a drink and some dinner?"

~~~Lounge Three~~~

"So that's the gist of it. I am enrolled in a muggle university, but until I move into the dorms, I am officially homeless. Which means old chap, you have a roommate." Draco leaned back in his chair and grinned mischievously at Altair before taking a long drink of his gin. He had left out certain details in the retailing, such as Gemini's unexpected patronage. Draco, however, had left in the part about cursing his father while delivering the news to his parents. It never hurt to remind his cousins that he was once considered a dangerous dark wizard after all.

Altair let out a low whistle. "Ballsy," he pronounced, "ballsy, but commendable. As you English would say capital even. Though, I am not sure how I feel about you heading off to Texas. I had my heart set on a new lackey this semester."

Draco laughed, "dream on, I am not a lackey. But, to be fair, I had already come up with the plan before moving to New York. It just seemed like it was time to execute it. Besides, if it is too hot, I will just move back in with you."

His cousin blanched. "Well let's not get to hasty. A week or so is one thing, but a roommate would seriously crimp my vibe with the ladies. I am sure we can come up with some climate charms if their air conditioning isn't up to snuff." Altair paused, a look of concern crossing his handsome face, "So, I get that you have access to your trusts and everything, so you are ok, but what about your mother?"

Draco considered his cousin for a moment, he was continually surprised at how Altair, and Capella, to a lesser extent, truly seemed to care about people, at least wizarding folk. It was not a trait typically fostered in the Black or Malfoy clans. Certainly, he had only been taught to care about the right sort of people, and then only to the extent that they were useful. If their positions had been reversed, he wasn't sure he would have even thought to be concerned for Altair's mother and the uncomfortable spot that his leaving would have caused her. He decided to answer honestly, and share more family details than he normally would have. "Mother will be fine. Truthfully, the money is all hers. The House of Malfoy has a noble lineage, and proud name, but when my mother lowered herself to marry Lucius Malfoy, that was about all he had, apart from a ramshackle and leaky estate and a squib house servant. Grandfather Malfoy had married for love, doing nothing to increase his meager wealth and station, and when Grandmother died giving birth to my father, he fell into a deep depression, that was only mitigated by his true commitment to alcohol and gambling." Draco smiled, a bit bitterly, "Lucius was raised hungry, but proud, and so while he likes to think that he would have had a talent for the creation of wealth should he have only had the opportunity, he never explored it. If you ask him, I am sure he will tell you he married my mother for love. But it is love of her money that eclipses any sort of base emotion he might possess. Mother, though, she is a Black through and through. The Malfoy name still had a certain cache in England, and with her wealth, she could restore its luster. But she did so only with a full and binding prenuptial agreement in place. So, you see my mother will be just fine, because at the end of the day, my father places self-preservation above all else."

Signaling for a waitress, Draco indicated another round for the table. "But come now, there is no need for dredging up such melancholy family history. Tonight, should be about you, Altair, and the celebrated return of the world traveler. And, if I may be so bold to say, my personal hero for saving me from having to spend another insufferable evening in Rigel's company." He smirked, and batted his eyes at Altair.

His cousin plucked an olive from his martini and pitched it across the table at him. All three broke out laughing, effectively dispelling the somber tone of Draco's earlier monologue. "I wish I had gotten home just a bit earlier. I would have loved to see you cock-block Rigel." Altair smiled broadly, and winked at the waitress as she sat a fresh drink in front of him. The woman was a professional though, and no trace of a blush or disapproving glower touched her face. Altair mentally noted to up the amount of her tip, he appreciated good service.

Capella spoke up, her voice hard and clipped, no trace of the earlier good humor remaining, "You mean stopped Rigel from raping someone." She fixed Altair with a cold stare, "I trust you understand the difference, and respect it."

Altair nodded, "Of course, you are right Capella, and I do."

The blonde girl took a sip of her drink. "Well then, I also trust you won't have any issue with the consequences that might befall Rigel for his behavior." Her smile was wicked, and both Draco and Altair involuntarily shuddered, glad not to be in their base cousin's shoes. Capella mirrored their shudders in a deliberate shake, sloughing off the dangerous air as quickly as she had conjured it. "Draco, I do want to say that I am proud of your behavior though, and it does give me some hope for our generation."

Draco smiled back at her, "Well, in that case, how about doing me a favor?"

~~~Hogwarts~~~

Saturday morning, Ginny Weasley was surprised by an unfamiliar owl swooping over the breakfast table in the Great Hall and depositing a small but solid shoebox sized box in front of her. Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically but said nothing as his mouth was full of toast. Ginny grinned at that, the boy was finally learning table manners, now, if she could just keep him apart from her brother, they might stick. She halted with her hand on the string to unwrap the box. The envelope on top distinctly said, "Stop, Read Me First". Now it was her turn to be curious. Tugging the envelope free, she waived her wand over it. A modified Howler spell, and nicely done. The envelope didn't screech out its warning for prying ears, nor did it self-destruct. If anything, the heavy paper seemed mollified that her hands had left the package proper. She tested it by moving her fingers back to the string. "Stop, Read Me First." Ginny giggled, and for a few minutes she and Harry had fun seeing if they could trick the envelope as they teased about the box.

"So, who is it from? Didn't your mum send cookies last week? She can't think we go through them that fast, can she?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him pointedly, "She can, and you did." She chuckled at the abashed look on her boyfriend's face. It was good to see the change the summer had wrought in him, just a few weeks into classes, and Harry was looking more relaxed and carefree than she had ever seen him. Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed him, earning a few whistles from upperclassmen, and giggles from blushing first year girls. "I suspect it is from someone more slippery than my mum," she said with another pointed look, "why don't we wait until we are in Hogsmeade this afternoon to open it all?"

Harry nodded, but now looked considerably more ill at ease. He wasn't sure he liked this odd friendship between Ginny and Malfoy. In fact, he was quite certain he despised it. Harry, however, was a smart man, and knew that disrespecting his girlfriend by questioning, or worse, forbidding, the relationship, would be a fast way to end his relationship. Besides, he must admit, that so far everything Malfoy seemed to be up to was legitimate. His old rival, while perhaps not completely rehabilitated, seemed intent on not being a worthless excuse of a human, so perhaps it wasn't so bad. A true smile crossed his face as he contemplated Ginny, she really was an extraordinary witch, she could bend even the worst wizards to her will.

~~~Backroom at The Hog's Head Pub~~~

Ginny pulled the mysterious box out of her bag and set it in front of her on the table once her friends had settled in with their drinks.

"Oie, Mum sent you cookies? She never sends me any. Give'm here!" Ron reached across the table and scooped up the brown paper package.

An envelope exploded from Ginny's bag, "Stop, Read Me First!" It seemed to be louder than it had been in the Great Hall that morning, perhaps trying to convey the urgency of its order.

Ron Weasley looked confused, and dropped the box back onto the table with a thud. "What?"

Hermione, on the other hand, reached out to the envelope and plucked it from the air. With her other hand, she moved the box towards herself. When her delicate fingers neared the twine, the envelope repeated in a gentler, but still firm tone, "Stop, Read Me First." Her brow furrowed in concentration and she pulled out her wand, ignoring the fact that it wasn't her package, while trying to make out the incantation.

"Fascinating," she whispered. With a start, Hermione remembered where she was, and pushed the box back to Ginny, handing her the envelope as well. "Sorry about that, it's just I hadn't seen a ward modification tied to Howler post like that before. It's a clever bit of work, and could be quite useful."

Her friends smile in and understanding, if bemused manner. "No worries," Ginny said, tearing into the envelope. "No, Ronald, these aren't cookies from mum. Harry ate those all last week."

"Hey!" both boys muttered in unison. Harry for being ratted out, and Ron for once again feeling cheated from some treat.

"If I am not mistaken, this is a present from a friend of mine." Ginny began to read the letter out loud.

 _Gingersnap,_

 _I hope you paid attention to the warning and read this before opening the box. Also, I know you are smart enough not to either (a) read this in public, or (b) open the box around anyone you don't trust implicitly._

 _Before Harry gets his knickers in a bind though, tell him its only moderately illegal, and nothing dangerous. Besides didn't he have a flying car once?_

 _That being said, under no circumstances, would I recommend opening this box around your Father. From what I understand, he would both be fascinated, and in position to confiscate the contents from you. Your call though, I mean really, what can the Ministry do to me? Banish me?_

 _So, with those disclaimers out of the way, and the assumption that you and Harry have scanned the box for any expected hexes or curses or common incendiary devices, go ahead and open your present…I will wait._

"Wait, What!?" Ron had jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand, "You are getting illegal presents from someone that might hex them? Ginny, I think you better explain fast before I blow that thing to hell."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The box isn't hexed. It is just a present from Draco. I am willing to bet it is some muggle tech that I asked him to send me a while ago. Put away your wand, you git."

Ron's hand was now trembling, he looked enraged, "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? What the bleeding hell are you doing getting presents from Draco fing Malfoy?" He kept the wand pointed at the box, and shot a look at Harry. "You want to do the honors of disposing of this, or shall I?"

Hermione gently, but firmly, reached up and pushed down his wand hand. "Really Ron, does anyone here seem upset? Sit back down, you are over reacting, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation."

Ginny looked at her friend gratefully, really her brother had struck gold with this girl. "Of course, there is a perfectly good explanation, but also, not one that I feel terribly inclined to provide you at the moment. Suffice to say, _Ronald,_ that I have a friend in America, that has provided me with information about how muggle tech functions perfectly fine in the wizard world, and can be exceedingly useful. To that end, I decided that a little experimentation was in order, to test the theory that modern muggle technology and magic do not mix, and see if it is merely a political law or a natural one." She pulled the string on the box, the envelope remaining silent, as the paper fell away and she pried off the lid. Encased in a mixture of bubble wrap and packing peanuts were six cell phones, identical, save for two that had distinctive cases. The first an anime style representation of a smiling cookie doing judo. Obviously meant to represent a Ginger Snap. The second, a delicately winged golden ball on a red background. Smiling she went back to the letter.

 _Alright now, I assume you have opened the box. I know you only asked for one phone, but I got to thinking that it was not the soundest method of scientific testing. Therefore, you now have six. One for you, one for that boy of yours, and four to do with as you please._

 _They have only been minorly magicked, being blessed with infinite battery life, unlimited data, and the ability to find a signal anywhere. That being said, those enhancements are probably enough to have the Ministry waiving their sanctimonious finger at you, so I would recommend not leaving them sitting about._

"That boy?" Harry interrupted. He pulled out the phone with the snitch on the case. "I mean, I get that I should thank him for the gift and all, and that it is considerate of him to include me on the experiment, but 'that boy'? I have a name Draco…" Harry was busy pushing buttons and getting the screen to light up, oblivious to Ron's shocked stare and Ginny and Hermione's open amusement at his mutterings.

"Hey!" Harry said a bit louder, "there are already numbers programed in the address book… _Gingersnap; Seeker; Snakehead;_ and _Capi."_ He paused, "well, I guess Seeker is better than 'that boy.'"

Ginny laughed openly, "Why don't you let me finish reading the letter, and then I will make sure your appreciation and criticism are duly noted in the reply?" Harry nodded absently, continuing to flick the dimly glowing screen.

 _For that reason, you will notice the names preprogrammed in the address book are of the nick verity. If that boy has a problem with his, I am sure he can figure out how to change it, and you can tell him I would be damned before I would call him The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One, tell him to get over himself already. Besides, those are hardly secret code names at all, he had far too much press with them, but I will give the prat his due, he is a damn fine quidditch player._

 _Capi is my cousin, and she insisted on being included. She is self-styled the first techno-witch, and says she would be thrilled to pop over and explain everything to you in nauseating detail. Well, maybe she didn't say exactly that, but you get the point. For obvious reasons, she is better suited to making the trip than me. But I am sure Seeker and Granger can help you with figuring it out if needed._

Hermione was practically itching to reach into the box for a phone, but restrained herself. Ron, was not so polite, and he pulled out one of the black plastic and glass tablets. "So, what is this thing?" He turned the dark device over in his hands, mystified by its purpose, and why Harry seemed so engrossed while staring at the one in his hands.

Ginny reached into the box and handed Hermione one. "They are called smart phones. Muggles use them the talk to each other, send messages, photos, videos, look up information, practically everything. I have read about them, and they are simply amazing. Can you imagine having instant communication to anyone, anywhere, or the ability to look up any answer always at your fingertips?" The unspoken thought between them was how such technology would have changed the course of the war. Ginny slipped a comforting hand into Harry's under the table.

"Anything else in the letter?" Hermione asked, trying to avert the somber mood from overtaking the group. It was something that happened a lot lately, when the three of them got together, well four, including Ginny, who was a constant shadow at Harry's side. Trying to find a new path free from a world in constant threat from Voldemort sometimes had them more like strangers than the closest of friends, and often they would find themselves rehashing past events. She liked that these phones could help them stay bonded, bring about new memories, and shared experiences. Draco might not realize it, but he had given her a very great gift indeed. Hermione turned on her screen and reached over and did the same for Ron, showing him the power button and how to swipe the screen to life.

 _Capi just wants to make sure that you realize that they are for more than sending dick pics, her words not mine. And, I think she is just looking for a reason to go investigate my disreputable past. So, please, feel free to delete her number._

 _I am a week out from being more settled. If the phones don't work, I will send you an owl letting you know where I have landed._

Ginny abruptly stopped reading, having scanned the rest of the message, and realizing it was about Teddy. Some secrets weren't hers to tell, and she carefully refolded and placed the letter in her bag. "So, we are in Hogsmeade, in a wizard bar, cut off from all muggles and their tech for over 100 kilometers, what is the early prognosis?" She smiled at Hermione and Harry, but noted Ron had stepped away from the table.

Hermione reported back, "They turn on, I have been able to access the internet, and have tried a few apps, they all appear to have opened successfully. I just sent you a text, let me know if you got it so we can figure out what number I got." She smiled, "then we have to figure out my code name."

~~~New York~~~

Capella and Draco sat in what used to be Altair's private garage. The room now hosted not only his sleek sport's car, but also Draco's muscle car, and Capella's new Vespa. They stared in concentration at the rolling door, occasionally flicking a wand, causing the door to raise and lower. Capella would frown at the revealed New York streets and change books, flipping pages in frustration, that they were not providing more immediate answers.

"Runes!" Draco's voice echoed loudly in the cement room.

"Beg parson?" Capella lowered the current book on apperation theory she was reading and looked over at him.

Draco stood from his chair and walked to the door frame. "Mirrored anchor and transportation runes," he expanded, "if we inscribe them both here and on a door in the target location, it might do the trick."

Capella joined him at the door, "mirrored runes? No one really uses runes here." She ran her hand over the steel of the frame. "But maybe?"

Draco turned to face her, his eyes glittering, "No maybe, I am sure it can work. How familiar are you with vanishing cabinets?" She shook her head in the negative, and despite the unexpected pang in his stomach, Draco pressed forward. "So, during the first rise of the Dark Lord, vanishing cabinets came into vogue with wizarding families that wanted quick exits to safe houses, places with wards against apperation and unhooked to floo networks. Rather than trusting in something as gauche as a port key, they had elaborate and ornate vanishing cabinets commissioned. They came in matched sets, each one anchored to the other. When a person, or persons entered cabinet A, they would emerge from cabinet B."

He was pacing now, as memories laced with guilt sought to overwhelm him. Draco pushed through in the science of the work, seeking to divorce himself from how he had obtained the knowledge. "When I was researching them, I realized that the ornate carvings weren't merely to satisfy the taste of the purchasers, rather they concealed runes. Specifically, runes geared to transportation and temporal space. The cabinets used no other magic, just the runes. The patterns on one, perfectly mimicked in mirror image on the other. I know they had identical interior space, but what if, instead of inscribing the runes on the wall of the chamber, you just did them on the door arch?"

Capella was nodding now in understanding, "Yes. If you did that, then you would not need identical cabinets, potentially not even identical doors. If the runes worked to create a gateway, you could have a door in one house, open onto a garden gate a world away. Oh Draco, that is clever, and so useful. I mean think of the muggle world applications, carbon footprints from transportation could be decimated, armies could be moved across continents with no risk to supply lines, and space travel…."

She trailed off, obviously lost back in plans of her moon base. "Hold off there Capi," Draco chuckled, "before we get ahead of ourselves, remember the chances of having Gemini or the Ministry sign off on such advancements are non-existent. Also, we need to see if we can get this to work between here and Austin, before we go embarking on interstellar travel."

Capella's blond head nodded, "Of course, you are right, but I have no doubt we will have that part figured out before you are due to move into the dorms. Let's go to the library, I need some books on rune work."

Before the pair could exit the garage, they were distracted by a soft vibration from both of their phones. Pulling them out they saw it was a group text message from _Pip Pip_. Draco sighed in disgust and slipped the phone back in his pocket without looking at it. Ginny had reported earlier in the week that the phones seemed to be functioning properly in Scotland. Also, she had distributed the extras to Seeker, Pip Pip, (the utterly ridiculous nickname assigned to her brother Ron Weasley), Books, (the aptly monikered Hermione Granger), and Moonglow, (the surprise inclusion of Luna Lovegood in the experiment, as the most in tuned to esoteric and natural magics, and therefore the most likely to confound muggle technology). The final phone had been given to Bill and Fleur Weasley, for emergency purposes. Ginny had told him that his and Capi's numbers had been stripped from the phone before it went to them, and that they remained ignorant of his involvement at the outskirts of their and Teddy's lives.

Pip Pip seemed to have the most difficulty in understanding and using the technology. In particular, he appeared unable to send private text messages, instead including all of the pre-programmed phones in his missives. After a particularly dirty limerick was sent, Ginny had been forced to remove Bill and Fleur's number from his phone. While Draco was at times amused by the insight into his formal rivals' lives, he also felt an odd discomfort over being inadvertently included, so he tried to ignore them. Capella, however, suffered no such compunctions, and swiped her screen to life with curiosity.

"Ugh!" She squealed, "Didn't you tell them no dick pics?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Drack Foy" called a lanky young man dressed in short, flip-flops, and a faded concert tee. "DrACK Foy!" He made the name sound as if he was coughing up a hair ball.

Draco tried to conceal his sneer, less than five minutes in and I am already annoyed, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Instead of leaving in disgust though, he stepped up to join the man that had called his "name" and the other milling freshmen that surrounded him. "Actually," he said coolly, "its pronounced Drake, you know like a mid-level Canadian rapper and former child star."

The residential advisor looked at him blankly, "You don't look Canadian." There were some slightly nervous chuckles from what Draco assumed were his future dorm mates, and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's just Drake, you know like a mallard." He tried to explain again, finding it hard to hold onto his patience. The laughter from the other students was less restrained this time. The group was being lead from the parking lot where they had assembled across a wide green lawn towards the honors quad. Draco had carefully researched the fourteen options for on campus housing, and determined if he wanted to get a true college experience, without having to put up with the hoi polloi that Carthage Hall and membership in the prestigious Honors College was his best bet.

Giving him a slightly blank look, that Draco was convinced was chemically aided, the man merely asked, "A mallard?"

Draco's hand rested on his face for a moment of its own accord. "A duck. My name is Drake, like a male duck. Not DrACK, like something Cathy says when she is out of ice cream."

"Duck Foy," the older boy smirked, "I can remember that, sounds like something I would order at a Chinese restaurant." The group had paused before an open door along the residents' hall corridor. A shorter boy had come to the door at the sound of laughter, and the resident advisor nodded to him. "Duck, Bubba, Bubba, Duck, play nice, you will be living together for a year. Meet us on the sun deck at five and I will brief all you fish on the rest of the orientation schedule." With that he continued down the hall, the rest of the freshmen following in his wake.

Draco sighed, but after a moment, plastered a smile on his face and turned to the short man in the doorway. "It's Drake," he said putting out his hand, "I take it he came up with your silly nickname too."

Bubba grabbed his hand and gave it a surprisingly firm shake, before stepping back into the room and out of Draco's way. "Actually, Bubba is my name." He said dryly. Draco flushed at his gaffe, Altair's couch was looking like a better option every moment. His eyes were drawn back to Bubba's face though at the sound of deep laughter. "Naw, man, I am just jackin' with ya. Of course, Bubba is a nick-name, just not one that resident stoner there came up with. Name is Benjamin Moonwing Abelman." At Draco's confused expression he continued, "My grandfather, as far as I know, had a thing for dirty jokes. He died right before I was born, and my parents decided to name me after one of his favorites."

Bubba hopped onto a bed in the far corner of the room that was already made and elevated on stilts. "Can you guess it?" Draco shook his head. "Man sees a woman sitting down at a bar. She is just beautiful, a real knock out, and he decides he just must talk to her. So, he goes up and sits down next to her. She immediately turns to him and says 'Stop, I can tell you are here to buy me a drink or hit on me, and just stop. It would be a waste of both our time.' The man looks at her quizzically, not that he is one to press someone, but he is curious. 'So just what is your type?' he asks. She sighs, but continues to speak with him, 'Well it just depends on what I am in the mood for.' At this point her gaze is frank and considering and the man is on the edge of his chair. 'You see, Native Americans are some of the most well-endowed men in the country. Jewish men are the best long-term lovers. But for a night like tonight, nothing is better than a wild southern redneck.' The man visibly gulped, before regaining his composure. 'Well, I thank you kindly for explaining how I am not your type ma'am,' he said, 'Nighthorse Goldstein, knows when to take no for an answer.' He looked at her for another moment before adding, "Of course, my friend's all call me Bubba.'"

Draco laughed politely, although he thought the joke had gone on far too long to be truly funny. He wasn't sure he was ever going to understand these Americans. Bubba smiled, "Anyway, I know it's a long story for a silly name, but that is my curse."

Draco grinned, and then asked, "I wouldn't say it is a curse…does it work as a pick-up line?"

Bubba winked, "Every time." He made a show of looking around and pointedly eyeing the single duffle bag Draco had dropped on the floor next to the unmade bed. "So, either you are the world's best packer, or I am guessing we have a trip to the store in the future? I don't know if you have a car on campus, but my parents let me bring my truck." He hopped down from his bed. "Matter of fact, I still have some lumber in it from assembling my loft. I bet there is enough left over to get yours elevated too. Come on let's check."

Draco blinked in amazement. Was Altair playing some elaborate prank on him? His new roommate seemed possessed of the same exuberant spirit, mile a minute talk, and conviction that all would just follow in his wake. "Uhm, I really don't need to be a bother. My stuff will be delivered later today, and I am working on having my car shipped to me soon."

"Oh, it isn't a bother," Bubba laughed, "bother? Do you English really say that? Oh bother…just like Winnie the Pooh. My father bought far too much and insisted he send it down with me, now I am just going to be stuck driving around with a truck bed full of wood, or having to find a bonfire to dispose of it in. So really, you are helping me out." He looked at his watch. "Come on Duck, let's get a move on it. If we hurry we can get it built and still have time to clean up before orientation starts."

 _ **a/n So, the joke really was the favorite jokes of one of my mentors who recently passed away. I of course butchered it, and I am sure he is not the original teller of it.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After several hours of sawing, bracing, and otherwise indulging in strenuous manual labor to build not only a loft for Draco's bed, but also a couch frame that would allow for the storage of boxes, Draco was convinced Bubba was not his cousin in disguise. Also, he was convinced that Bubba's father had no concept of how much lumber was required to build a simple loft. After the third time Draco smashed his finger with the hammer, and dropped the heavy tool to the floor damaging the hardwoods, Bubba was also convinced of something. "You have never done a hard day of manual labor in your life, have you Duck?"

Draco looked at him in mild irritation, the hours spent together also had done nothing to dispel the use of the ridiculous nick-name, if anything Bubba seemed to enjoy the look of pain it brought to his roommate's face. He sighed, "Truthfully no, it is not something that would be deemed acceptable or otherwise encouraged in my family."

Bubba shook his head sadly. "That is just child abuse brother. I am telling you every lady," he paused and looked at Draco curiously for a moment, "and every man, out there appreciates a guy who knows his way around a tool box." The gregarious boy winked broadly, "Stick with me, I know all about handling tools, we will get you schooled in no time. Now, move over to the other side, we need to lift this frame onto the risers and bolt it in place. Tomorrow we can run out and get a futon mattress, and we will have our own little lounge in here."

Hefting the wooden frame, which was thankfully lighter than when they lifted the bed onto the stilts, Draco replied, "For the record, just the ladies for me. Speaking of, we aren't that far off from the start of orientation, we should get cleaned up."

Bubba had dropped to the floor to secure the bolts between the legs and the frame. "I don't think our suite mates have moved in yet, they must not be freshmen. You go ahead and take the first shower, I will finish up here." One of the other benefits to Carthage Hall was the relatively private bathrooms, every two rooms being connected by a shared bath, meaning only 4 students sharing the private space.

While Bubba's attention was diverted, Draco quickly reached into his duffle bag, which he had enchanted with an extension charm and rummaged for a moment, before pulling out a pair of towels and a small toiletry kit. "Don't have to tell me twice," Draco smiled, "I will try to leave some hot water for you."

Once inside the bathroom, Draco took a moment and looked at the mirroring room. It was similarly appointed, minus the lofts and wooden couch frame, the small space looking forlorn and empty compared to the relatively cluttered chaos that he and Bubba had created in such a short time. He smiled to himself, the start of a new school year, new possibilities, a new chance, one not dominated by prejudices forced upon him, and schemes and machinations outside of his control. This was a chance to be normal, well, as normal as a wizard, living in the muggle world could be. The shower was pleasantly hot and had good pressure, unlike the relatively unreliable facilities at Hogwarts. Draco had at times been convinced that it was evidence of the house elves hatred of Slytherin, or of the cruel pranks of upper classmen, but he wondered now, that if perhaps magic wasn't always the best option, or if it was also subject to degradation over time, and that Flitch, the miserable squib that he was, was unable to recognize and perform the necessary repairs.

Before he allowed himself to much time to slip into maudlin reminiscing, Draco turned off the water and toweled himself off. He considered using a quick charm to dry his hair, but decided it would be too suspicious. Instead he settled for toweling it, and then running his fingers through it for a messy look. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Draco picked one of the shelves for his toiletries, and then emerged back into the room.

When Bubba disappeared for his chance to clean up, Draco dressed quickly. He dug into the duffle, pulling out baggy cargo pants, flip-flops, and a faded tee, emulating the style he had seen throughout the day sported by several locals. Then he opened and closed the door noisily, and loudly said, "Excellent, you have perfect timing set them over there."

Of course, the door slamming and speech was just a rouse should Bubba be able to hear anything over the noise of the shower. Draco grabbed his wand was the duffle bag and began quickly muttering incantations and flicking in the direction of the space under his bed. A neat pile of boxes appeared, that would explain Draco's lack of earlier possession. Opening the small walk-in closet, he repeated the spell and wand flicks, and several garment bags appeared hanging on the wooden rod.

He could hear the water turn off in the other room. Rather than risk Bubba discovering magic, Draco ripped open one of the card board boxes and pulled out a set of fine Egyptian cotton sheets. When his roommate entered the room, he saw Draco struggling to get the far corner of the fitted sheet onto the mattress, and laughed at the awkwardness of it all.

Draco cast him a mock dirty look, "You know, I feel like this is your fault somehow."

The other boy chuckled, "Not the first time I have heard that, but give up for now, we have orientation to get to."

The pair joined about 50 other freshmen on the sundeck. The group looked generally more relaxed than they had earlier in the day, the initial stress of finding their dorm room and meeting new roommates out of the way. A trio of older looking students stood by the decks railing, two men, including the stoner that had giving Draco his new name, and a pretty girl, who seemed to radiate a certain dangerous confidence. She immediately had Draco's full attention. The other male, who he had not meet, seemed to be doing a tally on a clipboard, when another trio entered the deck from the far doors, he nodded at the girl. She flicked her cigarette over the edge and shook her dark dreadlocks. Draco could just hear her mutter, "Let's get this shit show on the road then," as the trio walked to where the body of milling freshmen had gathered.

"Listen up Shorthorns!" The girl bellowed, her authoritative tone immediately silencing the general din. "Welcome to Honors Orientation. Tonight, and tomorrow, you will just be with other members of the Honors college, specifically, you are part of the inter-disciplinary Honors college, meaning you aren't all business majors, or engineers, etc., we have diversity up in here, y'all." Her broad vowels and words were delivered in an almost mocking air, but she continued, "We are a tight bunch, finding strength in difference, which coincidentally is that Latin motto inlayed on the floor in the foyer that you walked across this morning. Consider this your home base, and everyone around you is on your team." She smiled almost wickedly at them, "After all, we know for many of you this is your first time away from home, and we wouldn't want you lost in the sea of the greater university, or trapped into a myopic view of who you are supposed to associate with. We," she languidly waived to the other residential advisors, "are here to help guide you and teach you the ins and outs of school." Many of the boys in the crowd seemed to visibly squirm under her piercing gaze, as if they were imagining what she would do to teach them the ins and outs.

The boy with the clipboard took over, "Tonight, we have got a welcome bar-b-que set up for you, along with a series of get to know each other social activities. Tomorrow morning, you are on your own for breakfast, there is a buffet in the Clink, the building directly across from us on the Quad, that is covered on your meal plans. Also, as most of you know, probably why you chose this dorm, is we are a block off the Drag. While most of the bars and restaurants don't open until later in the day, there are a few burrito places and donut shops that aren't that far of a walk. However, if, as I expect you miscreants are testing out your fake ids tonight, just know that we want you back here at 10AM. Also know, that we won't bail your drunk ass out of jail, you are smart kids, figure it out. We will be leading you on campus tours, getting your student IDs picked up, and then dropping you off for meetings with your academic advisors. Look around kiddos, the Honors college weans you into school gradually, and for many of you, this year is going to be just an extension of high school, these people are going to be in all your core classes first semester. The only difference will be your choice of an elective, and what math track they place you in. Oh yeah," he ended with a grin, no less wicked, but certainly less suggestive than his female cohort's, "you also have to take a math test tomorrow…Welcome to college."

Finally, the stoner advisor stepped forward, "Yeah, so what they said, Welcome to school and all. Tomorrow night we will be breaking into teams, and going on a school wide scavenger hunt, to see how well you paid attention, can you work in teams, and have fun, or some shit like that. After tomorrow, the rest of the school will start moving in, and you will be able to participate in some of the campus wide orientation activities. So, yeah, expect that fun. But for now, follow us, it's time to eat."

A girl with a bright fire-engine red ponytail looked at Draco and Bubba, and whispered conspiratorially, "Somehow, I get the feeling that they are off script in their welcoming remarks." Her eyes glittered with good humor. "Cynthia McConnell, freshmen from Abilene, bio-medical engineering major," she stuck her hand out.

Bubba immediately grabbed her hand and shook it, "Bubba Abelman, freshman from Arlington, chemical engineering major. This here is my roommate Duck."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook Cynthia's hand in turn. "It's Drac.." He stopped suddenly, and shook his head as if in resignation, "blast it, yeah, its Duck, Duck Foy, pleasure to meet you."

She batted dark grey eyes at him, "So, Duck, Duck, Foy," a little chuckle as she resisted the joke, "you don't sound like you are from Texas."

He smiled back at her, even as Bubba started giggling, "duck, duck, goose." Draco expertly turned his body and started to walk Cynthia away from the man and towards the back of the line going out to the Quad for dinner. "You aren't wrong. London by way of Manhattan."

Her eyes grew a bit larger if possible, "Really? That is very cosmopolitan of you. You are going to have to explain how you wound up in Austin of all places as we eat." Another girl, with more traditional brown hair, but styled in an untraditional half shave faux hawk look joined them. "Oh, Bubba, Duck, this is my roommate Jane, pure mathematics major. I have been working on her all day to take my math placement exam for me, so just know, I have dibs if she gives in."

Draco and Bubba nodded to the girl, who remained silent and nodded in reply, her styled hair remaining steadfastly in place. Draco shook his head in mock concern, "Looks like I am the only liberal arts major here, planned dual major in history and writing. At least I know there will be someone around to help me pass my science credits." He winked at Jane, "Let me know how much she is offer to take the math exam, and I will double it."

The four spent the rest of the evening together, teaming up for the ice breaker events, including pub trivia and silly charades. Draco's lack of pop culture knowledge was quickly exposed and ridiculed by his new friends. He, however, was so grateful to his time spent with Capella on video games and movies on the home theater that kept him from looking completely out of place, that he sent her a quick text message _I don't know what I would have done without you. You're a real corker!_ Later that night his phone gently buzzed against his leg, and he pulled it out to find her reply. _Thanks, I think? Now go get educated you goof_.

Cynthia held him to satisfying her initial curiosity, despite his trying to obfuscate and derail the conversation every time it got to personal details. Finally, she huffed at him and pouted, "Duck, if that is your real name," grey eyes narrowed on him, "and I suspect it isn't. Unless you are part of Her Majesty's Secret Service, which, I also suspect you aren't, there is no need for this international man of mystery act. This is a get to know you event after all. And if you are worried about trying to use the clandestine act as a way to pick up chicks, don't worry. One, we play in different leagues, and two, the accent will be enough for you to close the deal with most freshmen anyway."

Knowing that the best way to sell a lie is to keep it as close to the truth as possible, Draco gave in. He had to get use to the story anyway so he wouldn't slip up. Yes, he was from London, but he spent the bulk of his life in boarding school in Scotland. Jane looked mildly interested for the first time, the cool veneer she presented cracked a bit with the mention of the Highlands.

"Not nearly as posh as you might imagine, the place was large, dusty, and I am fairly certain, teaming with ghosts." He grinned at his compatriots with that statement. "English schools, hmmm, how to put it, sometimes they are far more about tradition, than they are about preparing you for the world. To a certain extent, particularly with the set my family was in, it is more about who you know, than what you know, you know?"

Cynthia nodded eagerly, "OMG, that is just like in Abilene, if your family is one of the first families of Fellowship Baptist, then you have it made. Of course, if you are and you happen to have differing believes about the place of science in the world, climate change, sexual binaries, or the lack there of, or what color of hair is acceptable on a young lady, well, you end up in Austin. Thank goodness for the top 10% rule, am I right?"

"Testify," Jane said, in what Draco had now realized was her normal deadpan voice, when she chose to speak at all.

Draco smiled back, not having any idea what they were talking about, but glad that his history seemed relatable on its face, and would allow him to pass normally through the muggle world. He decided to wrap it up quickly, "Anyway, some family obligations had my parents moving to Manhattan shortly after graduation, so I tagged along. Not having a clue what to do with my life, I quite literally threw a dart at the wall, and ended up here."

Bubba's laugh rang out. "Must be nice brother, must be nice. I am a legacy. I think I was wearing orange in the womb the way my parents go on about this place. If I had even considered going to any other school, I think they would have disowned me. Lucky for me, Austin is far enough away from Arlington, that I won't have to worry about unexpected drop ins." He paused, "until football season starts at least."

The group spent the next several hours together, deciding to forgo the bar scene the that night. Despite the break from her family's traditional values, Draco got the feeling that Cynthia wasn't going to be comfortable going so far as using a false id to participate in underage drinking on her first day away. He could respect that, and understood to a certain extent. If he hadn't spent the time between the end of the war, and now, slowly breaking away from his father's expectations and demands, he wasn't sure that he would have ever made it to campus for orientation in the first place. Not that he knew why, but it felt good to be the one helping place others at ease, and he liked these three people immediately, so there was no need to press for something just to be obnoxious.

Before going to sleep that night, Draco pulled out his phone. Flicking to one of three names on his favorites, he typed out a quick message.

 _Ginersnap, The snake has landed, and appears to have been rebranded Duck. I will have to fill you in on the details later; heaven knows why, but knowing you, it wouldn't be a secret for long anyway, so might as well rip that band-aide. Owls will be difficult to explain here, so I am glad the phones seem to be working well. Of course, if you get the urge to send a tin of biscuits, just let me know, and I can get you my post address, and we can test things out on the muggle side. Also, let Pip Pip know that I have been experimenting with curses applied via super long distance, any more suggestive photos and he volunteers to be my test subject. Well, ok, maybe use a more realistic threat, like you will take away the phone. I really can't believe you are related to that prat. Good luck at quidditch try-outs tomorrow, I hope you get a quality crop…just slightly worse than Slytherins. – Okay, I am out – SH_

He was asleep shortly after turning off his phone, a smile on his face, pleased with how the first day of his new adventure went.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The first weeks of school speed by, more freshmen appeared on campus for orientation, then the rest of the dorm filled up. Older students loudly moving in, and engaging in impromptu parties that spiraled out to involve the whole hall. Draco and Bubba met their suite-mates, Dewayne and Sean, a pair of juniors that had opted to continue living in the dorms, for the lower carbon footprint that walking everywhere and communal space provided. Aside from the pervasive smell of patchouli wafting in from their side, the pair appeared to be pleasant, and Draco and Bubba decided they lucked out.

Cynthia and Jane had become fast friends with the boys. They had discovered upon comparing schedules that the four were in the same honors section and had most of their classes together. Jane was in a far more advanced math section than the other three, having left something as elementary as calculus behind years ago. Draco had been surprised though, that despite appearances, Jane and Cynthia often tried to convince them to sit in the back of the room, but laid-back, gregarious Bubba wanted to be front and center. His roommate's hand was almost always first in the air when the professor broke from lecturing and opened the class up to discussion. In an odd way, the boy reminded him of a certain curly haired girl, who he had started thinking of as Books.

Draco had also found odd, that thinking of people from school, and his conflicted relationship with them, was easier with the silly text nicknames. There was just too much negative history in names like Malfoy and Potter for him to be able to properly process it. He learned from Gingersnaps that she shared the story of his new nickname Duck with Seeker, and from there that all of them had changed him to Duck on their phones. Also, while Pip Pip was becoming better with his use of the technology, the group was continuing to do mass text message conversations, that he was not only included on, but included in. Capella also participating in the conversations, having already made the trip over to work with the group, particularly Books and Seeker, on experiments in integrating muggle technology, in ways that flouted, but did not outright violate wizarding law. It was a bizarre comradery that he had never expected. Pansy had finally stopped writing him, and he had heard through the grapevine that she had recently become engaged to Cormac McLaggen. Crabbe was continued to do well in his new role as an apprentice dragon trainer, and Hilde had written recently to share news of an early spring at the ranch, including some pressed flowers with her letter.

Thus, Draco found himself relaxing into the new rhythm of school life, one much less stressful then he ever could have imagined. One day after classes, Draco was lounging on the sun deck, a book on the Peloponnesian War forgotten on his lap, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the late afternoon sun, and inhaled his cigarette. He started when a throaty, feminine voice asked, "Got a light?"

Opening his eyes, he found himself caught in a dark midnight gaze belonging to the resident instructor who had evoked more than one lustful thought after the first night. Draco stared openly, taking in the intelligent eyes, the wicked smirk, the large amount of smooth latte colored skin exposed by her shorts and tank. Her smirk deepened. "Like what you see, sport?"

A flush rushed over Draco's cheeks, and he shook his head. "Uhm, no. Actually, yes, quite a bit." He fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the lighter, he had taken to carrying one, when he realized that he couldn't easily hide the fact that he could make a small flame appear from his fingertips with a whispered word and modicum of concentration. Draco flicked it to life, leaving it close enough to himself, that the girl had to lean forward to light her fag. She did so, grinning as she took a long drag, and gave him the obvious opportunity to look down her tank. She was braless, and Draco was suddenly glad for the history book on his lap.

"Thanks," she breathed on the exhale, blue smoke curling towards him. "You're one of the new fish, aren't you? Not my floor though." She let her gaze travel his length, noting the lean but tone muscles in his arms and calves. When she noticed the awkward angle, his book was resting at, she winked. "Pity."

Her voice was like sin, and Draco wanted no absolution at that moment. He stuck out his hand, "Drake Foy, and it is truly my pleasure to be of assistance."

After an awkward moment, when she made no move to accept his hand, he dropped it back to his side. Taking a drag on his own cigarette, Draco wondered how to extract himself from this. The girl unexpected laughed, "White hair, slightly haughty demeanor, English accent. I am pretty sure your name is Duck."

He brought his eyes back to her again, intrigued that she had heard of him. "My name is Delphine." She leaned in close to him, lips almost to his ears, "Wanna know a secret, Duck? I am part of a bet about who you are going to fuck."

Draco was sure he hadn't heard her correctly, but the words had taken away the ability for rational thought. His other senses were overwhelmed, a sweet smell of orange spice, the warmth of the sun magnified by 1,000 from the not-quite touch of her skin, the tickle against his ear where her breath was still teasing him. He blinked, "So, what do I get if I help you win?"

Delphine laughed again, "I like you." Grounding out her cigarette on the deck's cobblestones, she stood, taking his hand, "Come on, let's go have some fun."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Delphine and Draco collapsed with similar exhausted grins on their faces, heads close together on her narrow bed. Delphine reached across him, her naked flesh slick with sweat and beautiful, she grabbed her phone. With a few flicks of her fingers, she pressed her face against his and a flash went off in the semi-darkness. She smiled with satisfaction at the image, and Draco glanced at it curiously. "Forward it to me?"

Delphine's laugh was a low and dangerous as it had been several hours ago on the sundeck. "Not a chance buddy, this is for my personal collection, and to win that bet."

He pouted slightly, "well at least text me your number."

She stopped laughing and looked at him seriously for a moment. "Duck, this ain't that. I know where to find you, if I want you." She paused, and when he didn't show any obvious reaction one way or the other continued, "and, you can go now."

Draco felt a bit conflicted, was this what it felt like to be used? For the briefest of moments, he considered resorting to magic. An elixir hidden in chocolates, a flick of his wand. Unlike Rigel's actions, for a moment Draco thought he could justify such an action, after all, he and Delphine had already consummated the relationship. As quickly as the idea entered his mind, he dismissed it. Delphine's point, was obviously that there was no relationship, and if he tried to unnaturally force one, it would be just as unjustified and wrong. His memory touched a darker place, and he shuddered involuntarily. He knew through a series of unfortunate events, including use of a love potion, he had almost been responsible for a murder. Another small tremble ran across his body, and Draco realized the moment was on the verge of becoming awkward.

He rolled out of her bed, not bothering to cover his body. Delphine's eyes were on him, watching his movements, and he realized he was unbothered by it. Not only was he confident in his own looks, Draco rationalized that if she enjoyed the show, he might be invited back. He took his time gathering his clothes and dressing, not bothering with small talk, eyes lingering on her own languorous form. As he reached for the door knob, he was pulled back by her commanding grip. Delphine pressed herself against him and delivered a hell of a good-bye kiss. Draco smiled, "just let me know next time I can help you out."

Draco gave Bubba a flimsy excuse about his whereabout that afternoon, apologizing for missing their lunch plans. Bubba grinned and waggled his eyebrows, while prying for details, making lurid and strangely accurate guesses about his erstwhile behavior. However, for Draco there was no benefit in providing details, and he had a suspicion that his discretion might work in his favor with future rendezvous with Delphine.

"Alright brother, I will let you off the hook, this time, both for lunch and not giving me details, but you owe me one." Bubba smiled at him.

Glad for the promised reprieve from the questioning, Draco waived his hand, "Yeah, yeah, name it Bubba." He moved off the futon to push the button and boot up the x-box. "I will even let you win today, if it shuts you up."

"F-that, I could beat you like I do my pecker, with one hand tied behind my back." Bubba shot back.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oddly specific and disturbing. Is it finally time for the talk about boundaries and safe words? I am not giving you CPR when you take autoerotic asphyxiation one step too far."

Bubba flung a pillow at Draco's face, before grabbing his controller and sitting on the futon as well. "Always suspected that you would punk out on me in the clutch. Lucky for you, in order to fulfil your promise, all you have to do is be a wingman for me at a party tomorrow night."

"A party," Draco scoffed, "you really don't know how to properly milk an unqualified promise, do you? Consider it done, we will hook you up with your choice of hottie, and I will even let you have the room for the night. Cause I am nothing if not a gentleman."

"An accent doesn't make you a gentleman you know. I have an accent."

Draco laughed, "Indeed you do, and in England it might get you some play. But, I can do you one better, I even own cuff links." He winked.

Bubba joined in the laughter, "Not that posh a party. But it is the khakis and sports jacket set. I trust the somewhere in those garment bags that you never seem to open, you have appropriate attire, otherwise, we can run to the mall in the morning."

"I think I will be able to dress myself," Draco responded, "now, be prepared for me to beat the pants off you." The duo spent the rest of the evening in pitched videogame battle, only interrupted by Jane flopping on the floor in front of them with a six-pack and declaring she played the winner.

When Draco finally got to sleep that night, he found himself back in the strangely familiar space, the cathedral that was both forest and cottage. The place both full of the emotions of home and sorrow. The little girl was now where to be seen, and if Draco focused, which was difficult to do within the dream, he knew he hadn't seen her since the dream with the red-haired man dancing with the curly haired woman. The mysterious woman was there tonight, sitting under a tree reading. He wanted to approach her, throw himself on the ground at her feet and beg for absolution. Instead, he contented himself with nodding at her across the dappled clearing, before sitting down with his own book on the other side. He spent the night with her like that, in comfortable, companionable silence, the only sound a rustling leaf in the wind and the soft turn of pages. Occasionally, he felt her eyes upon him, but whenever he looked up, her head was down, eyes on the book in her lap. When he woke, Draco felt an undefinable sorrow, and a surprising hope in him. Bubba was snoring softly from across the room, Draco got up quietly and went for a run.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Draco got back to the room Bubba was awake, eating a bowl of cereal and watching the sports recap on the local news. He smiled and waggled his eyebrows, "Getting in early and sweaty, good for you brother."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I thought we agreed yesterday that you were going to leave off on that crap."

Bubba laughed, "That was yesterday, I am pretty sure that giving you shit is something that resets daily. But since it is obvious that you were just out for a run, and that you are determined to be boring, you get a pass for now." He paused and shoveled another spoonful into his mouth, and then continued talking. "Go hit the showers, I have a weird stain on my khakis so we need to go to the mall, and then Cyn and Jane said something about driving out to Brenham for lunch."

Shuddering involuntarily at the sight of Bubba's mastication of sugared cereal, he wordlessly waived his assent and went to the bathroom. The sounds were silent from their suitemates' side of the door, so he quietly bolted the door, and as an added courtesy waived a sound dampening spell against the wall. Draco hated it when in a hungover stupor one of the older boys would try to barge in while he was showering, muttering something about needing to drain a lizard. Slytherins' bathrooms may not have had reliable hot water, but they did guarantee privacy. Of all the changes living in muggle dorms had forced upon him, he found the lack of complete privacy in his most intimate of surroundings unsettling and unpleasant. Intellectually, he understood, that he actually had it good, the three other boys being unusually tidy, one even keeping an air freshener plugged in and refilled on a regular basis. But at the most visceral level, Draco knew that he would never be comfortable with a half-drunk man unwittingly stumbling into his shower with him, clothed or not. So, he risked his use of magic, particularly on weekend mornings, to ensure himself just a little more peace and quiet as he cleaned.

When he emerged from the small room, Draco found Bubba fully dressed and ready to go. He smiled, "Eager to cruse the mall for high school birds then?"

Bubba rolled his eyes, "I don't need my meat that fresh, don't you know the best steaks are aged? Honestly, I hate malls, so I figure it is better to get there early and just have to deal with the geriatric walker set rather than the tweens."

Nodding in agreement, Draco followed Bubba out to his truck. Not for the first time, he wished the strictures against exposing magic to muggles were not existent, and not important. He agreed completely with Bubba's opinion on shopping malls. Even as a child, he hadn't been terribly fond of school shopping days on Diagon Alley when the cobblestones were crowded and the stores packed. Understanding had come on him, when he was older, why it was necessary for him to be seen doing the regular things, such as having robes fitted, instead of having the private tailor his father favored do it at their manor. The Malfoys' position in society had been gained in part from his mother's money, but also, in part from his father's understanding of manipulating perception…of bestowing public favor on establishments and silent condemnation on others. Here in the muggle world, Draco was anonymous, and could have easily used his wealth and magic to have a tailor or private shopper deliver all of his and Bubba's desires directly to their dorm. But he knew that such a display of wealth, particularly with no explanation of magic, would not serve him well in his new friendships.

When they were done getting Bubba's new pants, the pair returned to the dorms. Cynthia and Jane pushed through their door which had been left open through creative use of a flip flop. Cyn was practically bouncing in excitement, "Ponies!"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I am only in this for the ice cream." Her voice dry, but a twinkle of good humor in her dark eyes.

Bubba emerged from the closet, having hung up his new purchases. "What I want to know is when you losers are going to get fake IDs so we could have a daytrip to Shiner. I mean an afternoon spent on pursuit of miniature ponies and ice cream, you are trying to turn me into a twelve-year-old girl. For the record, I officially want it known, I am a nineteen-year-old male."

"You wish you were a twelve-year-old girl, whining like that you sound like a three-year old brat, mate." Draco stood from the futon and grabbed his car keys from his desk. "I will meet you all downstairs, I am driving today."

Cynthia looked confused, "Why don't we all walk down together?"

Draco smiled, "I keep my baby in a private garage, it's a bit of a jog, and Bubba here is a slow ass runner, faster for me to go fetch it. Besides, if he keeps whining, I will beat you to the parking lot."

"Hey!" Bubba protested, "I don't whine." His voice was slightly muffled as he dove under his bed, looking for his sandals.

"Whatever you say mate," Draco chuckled as he left the room, swooping up the missing footwear from the door and tossing it at Bubba.

* * *

Draco and Capella had finally finished the issue of door runes last week, and was excited to be able to drive his car again. He had been lying to his new friends and pretended to have an extra civics class on his schedule, to make up for his lack of an American education. It gave him a convenient explanation for three hours each week to be outside of the eye of the collective. On the other hand, it had led to Cynthia "helping" him, with barrages of questions on how a representative government functioned and the Constitution at random, but frequent intervals. He used the time hoping back to New York for lunch with his cousins, and working on small magical projects. Once, he had taken his mother for lunch, the pair dining in the courtyard at Tavern on the Green. The conversation was muted, focusing on Draco's coursework, his new friends, and how he was eating. No mention was made that the friends were muggles, or of his last meeting with his father. Narcissa had requested he consider coming home for the holidays, but had left the invitation open and not a command. Draco smiled wistfully as he rounded the corner of a non-descript alleyway leading to a hotel's loading dock. Maybe he would go at that.

He paused a moment and made sure no-muggle was about, the only problem he had found with this particular location was the hotel staffs' propensity for taking their smoke break on the dirty loading dock just down from the rollup door where he had inscribed the runes which would connect the gateway to Altair's garage. Satisfied that he was unobserved, Draco pulled his wand and carefully activated a rune concealed by chewed gum and grime. The metal door started to roll up, and he slipped inside. Two sleek cars were parked side by side, Draco's black Shelby and Altair's white Porsche. Capella's Vespa was nowhere to be seen, and Draco concluded that his other cousin must be out with friends for the almost obligatory Saturday morning SoHo shopping and spas she seemed to engage in. Smiling, he silent hopped she was having fun, and he resolved to have the same.

Draco's friends were standing in the parking lot as he pulled up. Jane's fingers paused their flight across her phone's screen as they all took in the sleek lines of the powerful black car that rolled up in front of them.

"No way," Cynthia muttered.

"Dude," Bubba whistled.

Jane, louder than normal, "Shotgun!"

* * *

The quartet enjoyed the mild Texas fall sun as they sped through the Hill Country. Jane and her smart phone unerringly directing them on small back highways rather than the main road. Cynthia's phone blaring a mini-road trip playlist that she and Bubba sang happily too. Draco glad that quiet, taciturn Jane was in the front with him, and not commenting on his inability to join in the off-key crooning.

The first stop of the afternoon, the Peaceful Sisters of Christ nunnery, home to Brenham's herd of miniature horses. Cynthia pulled out the picnic basket that she had stocked with sandwiches and junk food and made the group eat in the shade of a large oak while she tried to coax the little creatures to the fence line with pieces of apple. Her fire engine red hair, and height the only thing setting her apart from half dozen other young girls lined up at the railing offering similar enticements as bemused parents looked on. By the time the rest of the group finished lunch, she had managed to coax a sweet gray filly over to her, and was gently stroking its velvet nose and whispering sweet nothings at it.

Draco smiled, not unkindly, "You know, I can't fit her into my car. We should have taken Bubba's truck."

She grinned back at him, "Maybe next time…. but don't tell Jane, she will try to say no."

"No," said Jane as she walked up, "not sure what you are talking about but, you are right, the answer is no. No stray kittens, no goldfish, no girlfriends pulling up with a U-Haul, just no."

"Ha, ha!" Cyn responded, turning from the rail, the filly having run back to its mother. "You think you are so funny, just wait till you meet a special friend, and see what grief I give you. Besides, it would have been rude to kick her out in the middle of the night, she lives in a different dorm, wouldn't have been safe to walk back alone."

Throwing away their trash, the group piled back into the Shelby and headed further into Brenham for a tour of the ice cream factory. Sitting on picnic tables watching children feed cows, Draco savored his ice cream cone. "This has got to be the most bloody American thing I have ever done." He muttered.

Bubba plopped down on the bench beside him, "Just wait until tonight then brother. We are headed to a frat party."

Jane threw her hand in the air and let loose a monotone "wooo". Cyn rolled her eyes, "You may be, but I will take a hard pass on that."

"Frat?" Draco asked, "you mean one of those groups of over privileged children that think they have to pay for their friends and the right to commit date rape? Yeah, a little too close to my boarding school experience, think I will pass on that mate."

"Oh no you don't!" Bubba intone, "You promised, last night, and one does not break a bro promise. Besides, the Alpha Omicron's aren't that bad. You know what I said about being a legacy at school, that goes for the frat too, my dad was in it, his brother, my grandfather, you get the picture. They have to let me in. Also, this way when I call you brother, it will be true…. come on Duck, you have to go with me."

Before Draco could respond, Cyn piped up, "Alpha Omicron? You know their nickname is the A-Holes. Seriously Bubba, you are so much better than that. Come out with me, and I bet I can find a bi or questioning girl to send you home with, it will be worth your while and sooo much better than joining up with the Greeks."

Bubba looked a bit deflated, "Cyn, I get that you broke with your family, but for some of us, it isn't really an option. Even if I didn't like my dad, which I do, this is the sort of social obligation that I must participate in, for my family. I know it can be hard to understand, and is terribly patrilocal, but being an Alpha O, is just as much being an Abelman as eating Passover Seder. They were one of the first fraternities in Texas to allow Jews in. They opened doors to my grandfather and his company that would have never been opened otherwise. They are my family, whether I want them to be or not, so I have to go to the rush events to make it official." He looked a bit sadly at Draco, "I get it, if you don't want to join up. It's not for everyone, and it is not like we still can't be bros. Just come to the welcome party with me? I will even tell them your name is Drake."

Draco had been about to loudly proclaim his independence and intention to go out with Cyn and her girlfriends that night, when Bubba made his statement. He understood, more than Bubba could possibly imagine. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arm over the concealed tattoo. "Okay, bro, for you I will go. But for the record, this is worth way more than last night's promise, so you will owe me one."

"Done," Bubba said, and smiled gratefully at his roommate, who was quickly becoming his best friend. "What about you Jane, can we tempt you into the world beer pong and bros?"

"Not on your life," Jane grinned, "let's get another ice cream for the road, before we get you boys back to get dolled up for your big night."

* * *

The trip back to Austin was filled with more off-key singing and jokes. The group mildly protested when Draco dropped them back in front of the dorm, rather than letting them walk together from the garage. He made a few lame excuses, about needing to run a quick errand to the drug store, discreetly. After some jokes from Bubba, they let him go.

Capella was in the garage when he pulled in. She smiled at him, and closed her book as he got out of the car. "Funny place to be doing your reading." Draco commented before sweeping her up in a hug. Capella hit him playfully with the book demanding to be put down. She had become far more comfortable with casual touching in the time they had known each other, but she still preferred to dictate the terms of contact, and bear hugs that left her feet dangling in the air, were not her idea of fun.

"It all depends on what you are reading," she said tartly, flashing the cover of Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance. "I was considering upgrading the Vespa."

Draco laughed, "and giving the family a collective heart attack."

"Side benefits." She smiled, "So, what trouble are you up to tonight, coming home to hang out with Altair and I?"

"I wish, but no, mandatory social commitment for my roommate. Bubba is making me go to a frat party."

Capella considered him for a moment. "Depending on the frat, they are a lot like Thunderbird and Slytherin house members. Ambitious, a bit cold, but understanding how to use social forms to get ahead. You could have fun with them, if you are rushing."

"I hadn't really planned on it," Draco said, "part of hanging out in the muggle world was to get away from all that."

Capella sighed, and then reached over and patted his cheek softly. "Draco, part of being human, wizard or muggle, is playing the social game. You shouldn't fight your natural talents and inclinations so much, just learn how to use them. And then, when the time comes, hope that you use them for good." She paused, "and profit, because seriously, if you aren't doing both, you are doing something wrong."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Capi, I will try to keep that in mind." Draco glanced at his watch, "However, unless you have a time-turner just laying around, I am going to have to cut this short so I can get ready."

Sitting back down in a reading chair, that Draco knew hadn't been there that morning, Capella waived him off. "Go have fun cuz. See you for lunch on Monday."

* * *

Draco and Bubba walked up the drive to a brick house. Bright lights lined the walk, and a thudding music could be heard even at the sidewalk. A boy with a clipboard was sitting on a barstool on the porch, "Name."

"Bubba Abelman and Drake Foy." Draco's mouth opened, about to correct Bubba by saying "Duck" but the boy with the clipboard nodded first.

"Excellent, a legacy, welcome future brother." He glanced at Draco taking in the pressed slacks, the expensive lines of his sport jacket, and the casual glint of gold flashing from his watch. "And potential brother. Head directly to the backyard and check in with the Rush Brother, you will get your cup for the night and then it is time to par-teh!" He said the last word with an exaggerated sense of cool, but Bubba and Draco merely nodded and smiled in response, before going in.

The Rush Brother was standing on the back patio, guarding the keg, and three colors of Silo cups. As they waited in line, Draco noticed that full brothers, girls, and anyone producing ID showing they were over 21 received a red cup. Those lacking the proper credentials were issued a flimsy clear plastic cup, suitable for non-alcoholic drinks. When he and Bubba made it to the front of the line, the Brother subjugated them to a series of rapid fire questions: what is your major, who have you talked to, what sports are you into, why do you want to be an A-Hole, what is the better system X-Box or Playstation? Seemingly satisfied with their answers, he filled two blue cups from the keg and sent them out into the crowd.

Draco noticed that aside from the blue cups, only the other potential rushes were dressed up. The regular brothers and party goers in more casual, but still stylish attire. The pair mingled and mixed through the crowd. Bubba was often pulled away, by brothers wanting to talk to the legacy and extoll the virtues of their frat. His bid was a forgone conclusion. Draco found himself pulled into conversations with older members, their clothing and accents, setting themselves apart from the general brotherhood. These were the children of luminaries and captains of industry, they wore their wealth and privilege like armor. Draco leaned into the coldly polished manners of his youth, and found that he could both tolerate and to a certain extent enjoy the other young men.

Later that evening, Draco and Bubba found themselves standing together for a moment, a temporary lull in the bromance courtship dance. Bubba slapped Draco's back, "Duck, tell me you are enjoying this?" His eyes slightly glazed by drink, but earnestly entreating.

Draco smiled back at him, "I have had worse evenings. If you want to keep going to these things, I will tag along with you."

"Awesome!" Bubba slapped his back again, jostling Draco's beer. "Dude, I am sorry, let me go get you some more." He paused hand in the air reaching for Draco's blue cup. "Brother, I must be drunk, but tell me you see that angel over there?"

Draco looked in the direction Bubba was facing, guiltily prying his gaze from Delphine. He had noticed her half an hour ago, and had been doing his best not to stare. He was failing. Delphine was wearing an emerald green dress, cut both high and low in all the right places, it hugged her dangerous curves in a way that made him want to pray. Unfortunately for Draco, she was sticking close to another boy. The young man long and lean, and impossibly handsome. Draco hated him instantly. Bottling the annoyance he felt, he looked at the girl that had transfixed Bubba instead. He felt a jolt of recognition surge through him, that left before he could place it. The girl had dark hair, swept up, leaving her pale neck bare, except for a few wisps of curls. The girl's sparkling brown eyes seemed to be dancing in laughing condemnation of the boys surrounding her and paying court. She noticed Bubba and Draco staring in her direction and smirked. One of those boys noticed her smile wasn't directed at him and turn and looked at them in irritation. She raised a graceful hand and waived the trio off, perhaps to refill her drink, or just to chat up some other bird. Draco wasn't sure of her ruse, but he was sure of one thing, "My brother, that is a come-hither look if I have ever seen one."

"Ya think?" Bubba asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Come be my wingman?"

Draco shook his head ruefully, "Brother, with a woman like that, it is sink or swim. A wingman will only drag you down. Go forth and supplicate yourself on her alter."

Bubba grinned and nodded slightly foolishly before setting off through the milling party-goers. Draco watched for a bit, seeing Bubba slide into a position next to the dark-haired girl. The girl tossed her head back and laughed at whatever opening line Bubba dropped. Draco smiled, his roommate was going to be just fine.

Turning back to the problem of his empty cup, Draco used a meandering path to get to the back patio. As he neared the place he had last seen Delphine, he felt a pang of disappointment, the girl was gone. He allowed himself to be pulled into conversation with a group of young brothers that lead to participation in a beer pong tournament. After purposefully losing to an upperclassman with an obvious superiority complex, Draco decided he was done for the evening. He went back inside and scouted for Bubba. His roommate was sitting in the corner on a low couch, the dark-haired girl pressed next to him, the two laughing and looking oblivious to the rest of the world. Draco pulled out his cell phone and sent Bubba a quick text. _Headed out, don't let me stop your party. Hit me back if you need me to vacate the room._

* * *

Draco enjoyed the relative silence and coolish night air as he walked back to the dorm, and realized he wasn't ready to go inside yet. Instead, he circled around the building the sun deck, and found a spot on a lounger. He pulled out his cell and fired a quick message off.

 _Gingersnap, Went to a muggle frat party tonight, not as horrific as one might have imagined. Next week I have been told to expect the unearthly pleasure of a tailgate party. You can only guess my joy. Thank you for the pictures you sent of Teddy earlier today, he seems to be growing so fast. We went to a miniature horse farm today, give him another year and he might be big enough for one. Care to feel your brother out for me?_

The wind had died down, and the air that had been cool returned to its normal warm and slightly humid calm. Draco pulled a fag out and lit it, risking a quick incantation rather than fumbling for a lighter in the dark. He sputtered and gasped for air, when a voice from the dark startled him.

"You came home alone." Its throaty quality almost a purr.

Draco struggled to bring his breathing under control, and resisted a snarky comment about her not leaving alone. He knew it wasn't his place, and he suspected that she would react poorly to some misguided chauvinism being foisted in her direction. Instead he offered her the lit cigarette, a mute question to her presence.

She took a drag and then dropped it, crushing the red ember under her leather heel. "Bring a toothbrush when you come up to my room, you can stay the night." Delphine left him alone on the patio, the sound of her heels clicking across the stone tile speeding his pulse, and pulling him inexorably in her wake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It came as no surprise when Draco and Bubba received their bids to Alpha Omicron. However, the frat's method of initiation left a slightly bitter taste in Draco's mouth, as new brothers were given the alternative of getting an AO tattoo or shaving their heads. He had felt his fingers twitch and strain for his wand, as the brothers had strapped them into chairs at the tattoo parlor, the decision being immediate and unavoidable. Bubba, for religious grounds, had gone for the head shaving, rather than the tattoo, and with a sigh of inner relief for not having to make a scene, Draco opted for the show of solidarity with his roommate. As his pale locks fell to the floor, he smiled grimly, wondering how his father would react to his new look.

* * *

After that, the fall semester fell into a certain rhythm, classes, football games, which were as near as a religion as most people engaged in at the university, hanging out with their new brothers, and making time to continue their friendship with Jane and Cyn. Despite the calendar, the summer temperatures were refusing to give way, so the four friends decided it was time for another picnic adventure. Walking towards the parking lot from the dorm, Draco was about to take off at a jog. "Not so fast," Jane's quiet words stopped his momentum.

She smiled, "As you know, it is my birthday next week." The trio nodded, they had secreted away some small presents and a cake in the picnic supplies for the afternoon, knowing Jane would never want a public fuss. "Well, my parents are out of the country, and I guess feeling some guilt that for the first time in 19-years they wouldn't be with me. So yesterday, I got a special delivery." Dramatically, she clicked a black key fob that she had concealed in her hand. A burnt orange and white FJ Cruiser blinked and beeped to life a row over in the parking lot.

Bubba practically skipped to the shining suv. "Sweet ride!"

Jane's rare show of enthusiasm continued, "She really is, though, I think she must have been talking to your parents when they came up with the color scheme. But this 2007 low mileage beauty is all mine, and she is perfect. Therefore, I am driving today."

"Agreed," said Draco, "and shotgun!" The other two groaned and grumbled but climbed into the spacious back seat. "So, I was expecting to be driving not navigating. Where is it we are heading again? I will pull it up on my phone."

"Enchanted Rock," Cyn said, "it is really a magically spot, pink granite, great hiking, beautiful, they say the faerie folk live there." Her eyes gleamed with the slight faraway gaze a child that still believes in magic can get.

"Faerie folk?" Bubba scoffed in the back seat next to Cyn. "You have got to be joking with that kid stuff."

Cyn sniffed, "there are more things under the sun and moon than we can know. And if I chose to believe in the unbelievable sometimes, I think it just makes the world more special…you know magical."

"But you are planning on being a scientist!" Bubba complained.

"You know I am from England, right?" Draco butted in after getting Jane directed towards Highway 71.

"Bloody hard to forget, ein't it?" Bubba responded in a bad imitation of Draco's Oxford dialect, mixed with television cockney.

"Because you are my brother, I am going to ignore that, but never," Draco flicked down the mirror in the visor to look at Bubba behind him, "try that accent again, it doesn't suit you at all." He grinned dangerously, and Bubba catching the trace of the reflection involuntarily shuddered. Before the moment could extend and get awkward, Draco continued, "To continue with Cyn's train of thought, I agree with her. There is magic in the world." He felt a dangerous thrill run up him for exposing the truth, even if they wouldn't believe him. "For example, there are forests in England, older than time, places where giants live, and pixies play." Draco laid his accent on thick, channeling the Scottish brogue from Hogsmeade. "Forests so pure and uncorrupted by the hands of man that unicorns graze in moon dappled groves."

Cyn let out of little squeal of delight. Draco involuntarily smiled. "Why, when I was but a wee lad," he continued, now deciding to spin the lie, "I went for a midnight hike in the woods. Me, my mates, and our dog. And we spotted silver flowing like water through the moonlight, and we followed it deeper in the woods. There we saw a unicorn pause to graze. Its proportions perfection, its inner light a poem, its presence was grace. We sat there in the woods, just watching it for what seemed like hours, though it was mere moments. Then a branch snapped further in the woods, its head raised, and it took off in a run."

The car had grown silent, the girls enraptured by Draco's speech. Bubba silently rolling his eyes at the obvious goof. Draco continued. "I never saw another. But, Cyn has the right of it, there are more things under the moon than we can know. And maybe, just maybe, even a place as uncivilized as Texas, can have its own bit of magic in it." He paused a beat, and then added in a more humorous tone, "Then again, this is Texas, so its bloody unlikely."

Cyn reached over and slapped at the back of his head, "way to ruin a moment Duck!" Bubba guffawed.

* * *

The group was unprepared for the amount of people at the park. After talking to one of the on-site rangers, they decided to skip the popular loop trail and the summit of the rock, and instead opted for the lesser used trail heading towards Moss Lake. The quartet found an unoccupied picnic site in the shade and set up lunch.

Bubba pulled four beers from the soft-sided cooler and popped the tops. Passing them around, he said, "A toast! To Jane, may all your bad decisions lead you to such beautiful places!"

"Here, here!" They raised their cans and clinked them happily. Jane blushed at the attention as they pulled out festively wrapped presents. From Cyn, new ear gages, delicate silver and jade. Bubba gave her a Steam gift card. Opening Draco's gift, she looked confused. It was a small leather-bound book, its title in faded gilt, _Manfred._ Carefully she opened the to the title page.:

 _Manfred,_

 _Dramatic Poem._

 _By Lord Byron_

In a spidery scrawl underneath that was written:

 _For my darling Ada, live without apology._

As she put things together in her brain, Jane's jaw went slack. Draco leaned in and whispered, "I have the certificate of provenance back in the dorms. He sent it to her mother for her eighth birthday, shortly before he died in the Greek War. But I just thought you would like the message."

* * *

Jane stunned the group, by doing something she had never done before in their presence. She hugged Draco.

After lunch, the group finished the hike to the lake. Rolling their pant legs, they splashed happily in the shallows, before sunning themselves on large rocks. "So, boys," drawled Cyn, "what excuse did you use on the brothers and your lady friends to free yourself for the day with us?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "don't let her fool you. She has been so wrapped up with her new girlfriend, I barely see her either. I am just glad we all found the time."

"For you, Jane," replied Bubba, "we will always make the time, after all, finals will be here before we know it, and I need the math help!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about Cyn," Draco replied, "I am always available."

"Really?" Bubba questioned, "says the man who is gone most nights with his mysterious lady friend."

"It's not like that though," Draco protested. He slipped into a memory.

 _Delphine was sitting at the foot of her bed, painting her toe nails. Her lovely breasts bare. Draco was lounging on the far end, reading Pride and Prejudice. "That night," Delphine started, and he set down the book to look at her. "At the A-Hole party. The boy I left with was my cousin. He was on campus for a tour and managed to sneak into the party. The boy was acting the fool and got drunk." Draco nodded in acceptance, a small jealous part of him, breathing a sigh of relief. Delphine continued, "I don't tell you that, to make you think that you and I are a thing though." Her dark eyes lacked the normal dangerous twinkle and looked surprisingly earnest._

 _Draco nodded again, "I am playing by your rules luv, just let me know what they are." He was struggling to keep his heart beat calm, he felt like he was on the verge of something, and he wasn't quite sure what._

 _She smiled at him then, the dangerous glint returned as if it had never gone. "That's what I like about you Duck, you are very respectful, well that, and you know how to fuck." She laughed at her own joke, "but, I suppose we have made this something of a habit, so, here are my rules, just so we are clear. I am a senior, I am on my way to med school, and I am not getting tied down. That is why we always use a condom, and I am on birth control. That is why, while I don't care if you date other girls, if you decide to start sleeping with them, this arrangement is done. I like that you are easy, easy on the eyes, easy on the ears, easy on my schedule. I don't like drama. If you can abide by my rules, know I won't be screwing around with anyone else, but when the year is done, I am gone, and I am not keeping your number."_

 _Part of Draco felt broken at that, but another part of him, a part living in a forest cathedral that was a cottage, felt freed, that the emotion could remain apart, while the physical moved forward. He nodded, "I can live with that." Delphine crawled up the bed and atop him at that, and the two had spent the afternoon engaged in less vocal conversations._

Draco snapped back to the group on the lake with an embarrassed start, "what I have with my lady friend is definitely more casual. All you must do is call and I will be there for you. I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Besides, Bubba," he emphasized the name, "I don't see you bringing your lady friend round either."

Bubba looked slightly embarrassed. "Anne says that freshmen are too much drama, and that if I am still around by Halloween we can meet each other's friends."

Cyn nodded sagely, "Girl has a point. I figure I will introduce Emily around in another couple weeks. But, no point in getting her integrated into the group if we are just going to break up quickly. I mean, I have already met her friends and they kind of suck. Don't blame me if I want to keep y'all to myself, she might want to share."

"You make it sound like we are your toys," Jane noted.

With a laugh, "well, aren't you? After all, you let me play dress up with you. Bubba has a handy Kung-Fu grip, and Duck here is like that delicate porcelain doll you are never allowed to take down from the shelf." Cyn smiled beguilingly at them.

Jane joined her laughter, "and you are our very own Chatty-Cathy!"

Bubba muttered, "He just Rick-Rolled us, bloody brit is finally learning American pop culture, and no one says a thing?"

Draco winked, "Bubba, do you wanna tell me how you're feeling? Gonna make me understand?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Draco smiled up at Delphine, "So, about Halloween…"

"Really," Delphine paused in her motion and glared down at him, her skin covered in a glistening layer of sweat, "you want to talk about that now?"

His grin remained in place, "well, at least I know I have your attention." She glowered, but remained silent, so he continued. "I know our arrangement, and I am not trying to make things awkward." She wiggled, and Draco frowned. "But the frat is hosting a party, and we have been strongly encouraged to bring female guests. So, if you like, the offer is on the table."

Delphine remained silent for a moment before replying. "Thank you, I have been known to enjoy a frat party on occasion, but mainly when looking for a particular sort of entertainment. Currently, I have those needs, _adequately,_ met." She grinned at his glare. "That, and, my interview at Columbia has finally been scheduled. It is Monday the 30th, so, I booked a flight on Friday to spend a long weekend, play tourist, scope out potential rental areas. I am guessing the party is that Saturday?"

"It is," he replied. "I will just have to coerce Jane to take pity on me, that or pay her off."

"You could always make a new friend."

Draco laughed, "I think I am at my quota this year. If I could find a way out of this thing, I would be convincing you to let me join you in New York in a heartbeat. But that does make me think, before you go, I will give you my cousins phone numbers. Not to foist my family on you, because most are complete rubbish, but I have two amusing ones, one is good in a pinch, and the other can always find some fun to be had."

Delphine laughed as well, "I have reached my quota for talking for this encounter, just shut up, and let me have my fun now."

He smirked, but kept his mouth shut.

~~DuDe = Duck/Delphine?~~

* * *

Anne and Bubba were sitting outside the library under a large oak. Bookbags being deployed as backrests, the pair were clicking on the laptops, enjoying the good weather, and wifi connection. Anne put her computer into the grass and stretched her arms above her head. Bubba paused from his research to watch appreciatively. Noticing, she deliberately prolonged the activity and smirked at him. "So, it has been about five weeks now, I guess you are worth keeping around."

He rolled his eyes, "Figured you'd finally come to that conclusion, I am damn'd awesome." Anne stuck her tongue out in response. "But what leads you to pointing out the obvious today?"

She turned his computer screen towards him, pairs of attractive and well-dressed couples on the screen in coordinating outfits. "Halloween shopping! If I am going to meet your friends officially, you can bet we will be looking our best."

Bubba chuckled, leaned over and kissed her softly. "Only for you, but know I draw the line at spandex."

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor stands listening to Blythe Rochdale call the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, wrapped in a heavy woolen cloak. Ginny was doing a brilliant job as team captain, and they were up 50-20. Her hand slipped into her pocket and she considered sending Draco a text to update him on the match and poke at the now friendly rivalry. She stopped herself though, unconsciously chewing her lower lip. How was it a friendly rivalry now? They were almost a year removed from the bloody conclusion to the war, but from her internship at the Wizengamot, Hermione knew that punishments were still being doled out, war criminals still being hunted. She knew that several people were still decrying the injustice that let a family like the Malfoys go free. Yet, through Ginny, and now the cell phones, she had seen first-hand how Draco, when removed from his family, and the pervasive taint of the Dark Lord, was, if not flourishing, at least improving to the point that it was hard to hold the anger against him that had been a near constant for years.

She was startled by a collective shout from the crowd. Harry and the new Slytherin seeker had the snitch in their sights and were engaging in high-speed acrobatics chasing the glittering gold projectile. Peering through her magical binoculars she could see Harry's face, a combination of his familiar determination, and something she hadn't seen since perhaps their first year, joy. Time was starting to work on him too, erasing some of the burden that had sat too heavily on him for too long. Ginny had been right in convincing him to come back and actually finish his final year of school. Not for the first time, Hermione wondered if she should have joined them. So many things would be different now if she had.

* * *

"Un-frickin-believable!" Delphine shouted. People brushed past her ignoring the outburst, eyes focused straight ahead or on the ground. They probably assumed the women dressed inappropriately for the cold New York fall was mentally deficient, and didn't want to engage as they moved onto the next step of their own trips. Delphine had stopped with her bag to read on of the signs directing her to ground transportation, trying to find the area for ride-share pick up, while poking the app to life on her phone. When she was satisfied she knew where she was going, and turned back to her bag, it was gone. Now she was standing outside of JFK, no luggage, no coat to protect her from the weather, no id, no money, and just her cell phone. She stomped to the ride share area and found a man lighting up in a small nook sheltered from the wind. With her best charming smile, she bummed a cigarette off him. He gave one up graciously enough, but it didn't escape her attention, that he quickly found an excuse to walk 50-yards away to finish smoking his own.

Delphine contemplated her options. She could use the ride share app on her phone and still get to the hotel, but once there she wouldn't have her ID or credit card to check in. She could go spend the day in airport security trying to get the rent-a-cops to find her bag, but she strongly suspected it would just be a waste of time. She sighed in resignation, and made a call.

Draco was surprised when his cell started vibrating, and more so when he saw the name float across the screen. He excused himself from the library table where he and Jane were working on their western civilizations term paper with one of his AO brothers. Once he made it to the library's atrium, he hurriedly answered, "Unexpected, don't tell me I am finally growing on you and you miss me already?"

"Don't be an ass," Delphine snapped, "I have just been subjected to a vicious New York stereo type, and had my bag stolen. I only have my cell phone let. Therefore, I am hitting you up for that introduction to your cousins you mentioned, and help in a pinch." Her voice lost its exasperating tone for a moment, when she added in a throaty purr, "Of course, I will make it worth your while."

Draco laughed, "Delphine, the opportunity to help is enough." He paused, stunned to find that he actually meant it. Draco continued hastily, "Though, I do have one or two things in mind, if you really want to make it up to me." He had laid the smarmy tone on thick to cover his own confusion. "Where are you at?"

After securing the details, he promised to call her back quickly. First, he called Cappella and was disappointed to find her at Cern for some sort of physics anniversary party. She started to gush about how it was 600 of the most talented physicists and engineers in the world, before he had to cut her off. "Capi, I promise, I will let you tell me all about it at lunch next week, and I won't even make nerd jokes. But right now, I have a mission. I have to go."

Altair, unsurprisingly, was at home, killing time before a normal Friday night's debauchery. After explaining the situation, and offering up an exchange of future favors, Altair agreed to go to the muggle girl's rescue, and play chaperone, consiglieri, and concierge for the weekend. Even agreeing to go in his own car to pick her up so he could avoid traffic by opening the garage up close to the airport.

"It's handled," Draco said when Delphine answered her phone.

"Handled?"

"Yes, handled, and I expect you to not complain and have a wonderful weekend. We can discuss how you plan on making it up to me at greater length when you are home." Draco's smirk could be heard across the phone. "My cousin Altair was fortuitously in the neighborhood. He should be pulling up within 10 minutes. You will be staying at his family's penthouse, in the guest room, for the weekend, and have full use of his credit cards to get any clothing or necessaries you might need. Don't cheap out either. He won't notice the money, and trust me, he is going to collect his own from me."

Delphine took a deep breath, "Thank you, Duck."

Draco leaned against a column in the library atrium. "It really is my pleasure." He stayed on the phone chatting with her until Altair arrived and picked her up. After he assured them that they were both with the right person, and threatened Altair to be on his best behavior, he hung up and returned to the table with Jane and his frat brother.

* * *

Bubba looked nervous. Draco handed him a beer, before passing one to Jane. The group had decided to pre-game in the boys' dorm room before heading to the AO party. Draco and Bubba had taken clean-up duty on the frat's tailgating party last weekend, and therefore had no duties at the party tonight. Bubba took a long swig from the bottle before looking at his cell phone again.

"Seriously dude, relax. You have been dating this girl over a month. We are not completely unpresentable in society. It will be fine." Draco said as he headed back to the bathroom. He was messing with his black hair, trying to get it the perfect level of messy. Part of Jane's agreement to accompany him to the party, was that they would also be in a couple's costume and she got to pick. The normally taciturn girl was a sight in black leather, teased blonde hair, and heavy make-up. She reeked of danger and punk-rock, and for a moment, Draco wondered about the unexplored aspects of his friendship with the normally quiet bookish girl. He quickly discarded the thought, because, he knew at it is root, it was tied to another bookish girl, with unexpected levels of badass.

Draco's costume had been relatively simple, tight black leather pants, black hair dye and a chain padlocked around his neck. He quietly cast a warming charm on himself as he looked in the mirror, his torso exposed to the world. Draco was pleased that he had continued working out once getting to school. While still pale, he was by no means the emaciated wraith that he was portraying as Sid to Jane's Nancy. He made a snap decision and pressed his wand to his arm, releasing an illusion spell that he cast every morning. Dark ink appeared swirling into the shape of a snake and skull. He had started to wonder about his fanatic concealment of the Dark Mark. It could be the intro to psychology course he was in, but Draco wondered if, in order to make more progress away from what he was, he had to squarely face his past. Maybe the tangible reminder on his arm would help. He could hear noise in the dorm room, so he slipped his wand into his pocket, which had been magicked to conceal the rod. Draco flung open the door and sauntered in, trying to assume the body language of Sid Vicious in his swagger. A pretty dark-haired girl, with a short red cloak, covering an equally short flouncy dress stood with his back to him. Her arms wrapped around Bubba in his big bad wolf costume, this was obviously the little red riding hood, the trio had been waiting for.

Jane noticed Draco's return to the room first, and, also the first to notice the large evil looking tattoo on his arm. "Duck! That is some sweet ink, but how, when, did you do it?" She walked over to him and unceremoniously grabbed his arm, twisting it back and forth in the light to examine the ink.

Draco laughed awkwardly, breaking the illusion of disaffected punk rocker that he had been trying to project. "Well, you know a guy, who knows a guy, dark promises are exchanged," he laughed again, "or about a hundred quid. And next thing you know a drunk teenager is sporting ink of an underground death metal band."

Bubba had moved closer to the pair and looked, without touching. "Seriously, wicked, as you would say. But dude, we have been living together for months, how have I never seen this?"

Draco rubbed his arm in evident embarrassment, "Like I said…drunk mistake, I keep it covered most of the time. I need to man up and go for laser removal. But, I figured if Jane was going to condescend to be my escort this evening, the least I could do was help sell the costume a bit more."

Jane smiled, "nicely done, Duck. I approve, and for the record, don't think you should keep it covered up. Makes you look tougher, and lord knows you need all the help you can get with all the Bubbas around here." She winked at their resident Bubba to show the joke.

"Speaking of Bubbas, I have already broken my promise to be on my best behavior tonight, and not make it all about me," Draco said smoothly, extending the tattooed arm to Red Riding Hood. "Duck Foy, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl hesitantly extended her hand and shook Draco's, her eyes considering the snake and skull as if it might float into the air and attack. "Anne, Anne Granger. Bubba has told me so much about you."

Draco gave her his most charming smile, and was confused to feel her stiffen as she pulled her hand away. She stepped back, pressing herself against Bubba's chest. He swore he could see fear, then hatred float through her sparkling dark eyes, before she smiled and was once again a young college co-ed getting ready to go to a party with friends. "Do I detect the sound of a fellow Brit? Bubba didn't tell me he was dating a country-woman of mine."

Anne laughed, the sound a golden peel, making him further wonder if he had imagined her reaction to him. "Far removed, I basically grew up in Houston, my father is an executive with the British Oil Company. Mom's actually from here, and I have dual citizenship. But I have been to London visiting family more than once, of course that was several years ago."

He saw it again, something in her eyes and body language, as if she expected him to know the significance of the timing. He didn't let his suspicions show on his face, determined for Bubba's sake to keep a pleasant demeanor around this girl that he was so obviously smitten with.

* * *

Draco for the rest of the evening steered himself and Jane as far away from Bubba and Anne as he politely could. Jane didn't mind Duck's uncharacteristic desire to sit in dark corners, drinking the "witches' brew" and watching the party goers make fools of themselves on the dance floor, or bobbing for apples in a tank filled with cheap vodka. One of the older AO brothers sat down next to the pair. The boy in a smart, but old fashion suit, his dark hair parted to the side and slicked down, a book of German cyphers stuck obviously in his pocket. After a moment of contemplating him, Jane said, "Alan Turing, subtle, but nicely done." From there, the pair began a discussion on the development of AI, and advanced mathematics that left Draco's head spinning. He considered Jane's condition, she had limited herself to the one beer in their room before the party, and had only been drinking water since. Jerry, the brother dressed as Alan Turing, had a reputation as an introvert, who brought the frat's collective GPA up, and was always there to lend a hand on their volunteer projects. Judging it safe to slip out, he sent Jane a text letting her know he wasn't going far and to let him know when she was ready to go, or if she needed a rescue from the math talk. He knew the second part was exceedingly unlikely, unless Jerry proved himself to be an idiot, Jane could talk number theory until she passed out. Draco partially suspected that if he hung around, she would still be talking it in her sleep.

Once he was in the garden, Draco took a deep breath. The air wasn't as cold as it would be in Scotland this time of year, but it was still brisker than the normal Texas warm damp that he had become accustomed to. He could hear the sounds of amorous couples coming from the several garden benches spread out across the yard, and see the glow of cigarettes from the smokers' section at the far corner of the house. He really didn't feel like company though, and instead walked towards the detached garage, where he could lean against a wall while smoking a fag in relative peace.

Draco wasn't really surprised when a dark-haired girl dressed like a fairy-tale character stepped into the small pool of light he was inhabiting. He was surprised by the application of a full body bind curse, and a wand pointed at his throat. Draco kept his expression schooled though and managed a cold sneer. The girl obviously knew the fundamentals of the curse, but had none of the skill or cold hatred required to make it truly effective. He had received stronger damage from Longbottom. "Well, well, looks like we have a bitchy witchy instead of little red, doesn't it? If you wanted alone time with me luv, all you had to do was ask." His voice was a cold leering thing, and he took a certain pleasure in watching her shudder, suddenly unsure of herself. "Come on then luv, you have me alone in the dark, at your mercy, do your worst, you might find that you like it."

"Shut up!" She ordered in a loud whisper, "just shut up! You are a Death Eater! Explain how the fuck you are living with my boyfriend, before I call the aurors."

Draco laughed in response, "Seems you are a bit confused luv, I can't explain and shut up at the same time. But that's ok, I like complicated women." He waggled his eyebrows dramatically, "and the heaving bosom of outrage….it totally works for you."

Anne was visibly shaking now, but Draco couldn't bring himself to back down. Rationally, he knew he could talk himself out of this, that he didn't need to poke her fears, admit knowledge of the wizarding world. But somehow, dressed as Sid Vicious and exposing his Dark Mark for the first time in months, he was tired of playing meek, tired of feeling like he had to constantly apologize for his own existence. More than that, he was angry that without any evidence, or reason, some little upstart was threatening the new life he was building. She was a direct challenge to his new reality, and part of him wanted to destroy her for it. He took a deep breath, mentally stepping back from the brink. "You know what I mean, and call me luv one more time and I will curse your balls off."

"Look, Miss Granger, it seems we have gotten off to a bit of a wrong foot," He poured all the charm and warmth he could into his voice. Her hand pointing the wand at his neck was still shaking, but she remained quiet, seemingly willing to listen for a moment. "I know a Granger, back in England, maybe you do too. Her name is Hermione, she is the smartest witch of our generation, muggle parents who are in orthodontia. Ring any bells?"

The wand lowered, just enough to be pointing at his crotch. "That is my cousin. Don't think invoking her name will get you out of this. She is famous, one of the best friends of the Boy Who Lived, one of the heroes of Hogwarts, one of those that took down the Dark Lord. Everyone knows her."

Draco nodded, "All true. But does everyone know that when some jerk cursed her teeth she grew them back to perfect proportions rather than keeping their original sizing? Do they know that she finds it physically impossible not to answer a question? Do they know she has a killer right hook? Or, perhaps more to the point, do they know her cell phone number?"

"What?" Anne's wand snapped back to his face, "You are a bad liar, she doesn't even have a cell phone. That's it, I am getting aurors out here to take your ass in." She whistled and a small grey owl swooped in from the darkness.

"Now you are just being a silly bint," Draco visibly shuddered, braking the curse. He physically disarmed her, and quickly used her wand to cast a bubble around them. Anne screamed. "Scream all you want, but you are trapped in here with me, no sound or light are getting out. So, you might want to do us both a favor and take a deep breath and calm down." He stared at her, until she stopped yelling and gave up on her attempt to step out of the bubble.

"Good, now we are getting somewhere. Yes, as you so correctly noticed, that is a Dark Mark on my arm. It is real, placed there by Lord Voldemort himself. And, yes, I have been a very bad man." His eyes glittered in the dark, and he smiled, "But, it is not your place to judge my actions, and your assault upon my person was unwise. Now, I am going to reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone, please don't freak out."

Anne's eyes were shooting daggers at him, but she remained as still as if he had placed a curse upon her. "You do realize it is 6:00 in the morning in London. Hermione is not going to be pleased with this call, if she even answers it. And if I must work my way down the phone book and call that idiot boyfriend of hers, or your vaunted Boy Who Lived, you might find that I will become less than forgiving about tonight's activities." He swiped the phone to life and put it on speaker.

A sleepy voice answered after the third ring, "Snakehead? What the hell?"

"Books, such a delight to speak with you too. Please accept my apologies for waking you up in such an unpleasant manner." Draco kept his voice light, but allowed himself a quick detour of thought about how he might otherwise wake up his former foe.

The voice, slightly more alert, "uhm, Draco? I repeat, what the hell?"

An unexpected tingle went up at her use of his first name. In all the years of discord, it had always been Malfoy, pronounced as if it was dung on her shoe. "Well, yes, Books, just getting to that. It seems, I have just had the pleasure of meeting your cousin. Lovely American bird named Anne. Say hello Anne."

The girl had taken a step closer to Draco upon hearing her cousin's voice, and cautiously said, "Hermione? Is that really you?"

"Anne? What are you doing with Draco?" Hermione's voice from an ocean away now sounded fully awake but no less confused. Draco smirked at the girl in front of him and flipped her wand around, offering her the handle.

"Funny story there Books, seems Anne and I are attending the same university. Add to the comedy of errors, she has been dating my roommate."

"Bubba?" Hermione broke in, as she tried to connect the dots. "Anne, I thought you were dating someone named Benjamin."

"Uhm, well, his given name is Benjamin. I couldn't really admit I was dating a Bubba, could I?" A delicate flush now stole across Anne's skin, and Draco surrendered his anger to the hilarity of the situation. "Anyways, do you really know Duck? This boy claims he knows you, but he is flaunting a Dark Mark. I have read the papers about how aurors are hunting dark wizards that have been fleeing justice. Why else would he be here if not to be hiding from justice?"

"Duck…yes, I know Duck." Hermione paused, "I know you have your reasons, and I have already partially slipped, do you mind?"

Draco smiled, then realized she couldn't see his silent answer. "No, go ahead, if I have to trust her with the fact that I am a wizard, and she has to trust me with the knowledge that she is a witch, she might as well know my name. Besides, she is related to you, I doubt she would let the mystery stay uncovered long."

Hermione laughed, "You are not wrong."

"Someone mind filling me in?" Anne complained. Draco noticed that her wand had disappeared, and her body language while still alert, was far more relaxed than any she had displayed thus far.

"Anne, before you, should be standing a blisteringly pale, scrawny, prat of a man. White hair, superior attitude, permanent sneer."

"Hey!" Draco complained.

"Actually, black hair, perfectly delicious abs, but the rest matches," offered Anne.

"That's better," Draco preened slightly.

"Really?" Hermione queried, "I might need pictures, or I wouldn't believe it. In any event, said person, is Draco Malfoy. Former Death Eater, but officially adjudicated and sentenced by the Wizengamot, and as long as you don't catch him in England in the next few years, he is within his rights to be free. Draco, the girl that likes to jump to conclusions, but is normally right, is my cousin, Anne Granger. You two play nice, I am going back to sleep."

With that the phone line went dead. Draco and Anne stood staring at each other. Draco finally broke eye contact and slid his phone back into his pants and pulled his wand out. He made no move that could be interpreted as threatening. "Miss Granger, I have nothing but respect for your cousin. I am going to consider this night an understandable, but unfortunate occurrence. If we are good here, then, for Bubba's sake, as well as your cousin's, I hope we can reset our introduction in a few days, and find, if not a way to be friends, a way to coexist." Draco flicked his wand and the glittering bubble surrounding them disappeared.

Anne's owl swooped excitedly to her shoulder, buffeting Draco with a powerful wing stroke as she went. Anne nodded slowly, then deliberately turned her back on Draco and went back towards the party. Draco sighed, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it by snapping his fingers. "Well, that rabbit is out of the hat," he muttered to the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **~~Somewhere in Scotland Saturday Night~~**

Ginny and Harry sat on a blanket under the Whomping Willow, warm under their cloaks. They were concealed from the prying eyes of Hogwarts by the gnarled roots and gently waiving vines. It was a quiet moment that they had stolen. Both knew that once they returned to Gryffindor Tower that they would be expected to perform to the crowd and partake of the celebration. Harry's phenomenal dive, combined with Ginny's strong leadership on the pitch had resulted in a resounding victory over Slytherin. That, combined with it being the weekend before Halloween, and something that both had noticed but been unable to name since the final battle last year, of people diving into moments of joy with a manic passion, would ensure that the party would be loud and unlikely to end any time before dawn. Harry and Ginny didn't specifically mind the exuberance, but they both preferred just what they were doing, sitting quietly, their arms wrapped around each other, and jointly experiencing the quiet evening, that can lead to moments of tender contemplation.

After several minutes of listening to the wind song play across the willow, Ginny started, "Did you see Hermione before she left?" She could feel Harry's answering nod from his position behind her, acting as her pillow to the rough bark of the tree. Ginny restrained the urge to tell him to use his words, that she couldn't see him. It wasn't, however, the sort of night for light teasing that she would normally employ on his dark moods. The twilight allowed for more serious things. "Do you think she looked pale?"

Harry roused enough to talk, "Maybe a bit, she seemed distracted." He paused and considered his next words, reassured by the warmth of the woman in his arms, and a smell, like a mountain wind, and spicy cookies, that somehow, he knew was her. "She looked upset when I mentioned Ron not coming to watch the match, but managed to do that Hermione thing where she changed the topic to something that seemed quite important at the moment, but in retrospect, you are pretty sure was just meant to distract you. She is really good at that."

He felt, as well as heard, the soft sigh escape Ginny. "I was worried about that," she said quietly. She too paused before speaking again, watching the lights start to twinkle to life in the castle. "Do you know in muggle world the divorce rate is up to 42%? They say that it has actually been declining as people wait longer to marry, more people shack up, etc. But still, that is a large number of people that promise forever, to only find an expiration date far sooner than they expected."

She felt Harry's arms tense around her. Ginny leaned further into him and twisted her head to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Don't read into this Harry. I am as constant and secure in us as I am in the knowledge that one day the sun will freeze, but I will never see either end." She felt him take a deep breath and exhale slowly willing himself to relax. "What I am not so secure in, is whether I will ever get to properly call Hermione my sister." She sighed again. "I love Ron, and there are many things about him, that make him an exceptional brother, and a good man. However, of all my brothers, with the exception of Percy, I can't think of one that would be least suited to our friend. Even the twins," she broke off, unexpectedly sad, as she had allowed herself a moment to forget the still raw pain, "Even George, yes, George, would be a better match for her. My other brothers they are intelligent, not that I am saying Ronald isn't, but they are, hmmm, independent. Ron really needs someone like Lavender, someone who would be as equally wrapped up in him as he was her, someone who would not be distracted by the world."

Harry nodded again, in sad understanding, he had never wanted to put it in words, but he understood what Ginny was getting at. While Ron and Hermione had danced around a flirtation for years, he had often suspected it was born of proximity and their early friendship. He had considered that if, without the heightened emotions and tensions of their annual confrontation with Lord Voldemort, if they would have briefly dated and then faded back to friendship. Despite being integral to Harry's life, and the downfall of that Dark Lord, Harry knew his friend still suffered from feelings of inferiority, feelings that unchecked would explode into an awkward scene, only for the old friends to laugh off and forgive later. When Ron and Hermione had announced their intention to move in together earlier in the year, when he had decided to go work for George and she to take an internship with the Wizengmot, people had been surprised, but accepting of the young lovers' choice. Now, Harry knew that both he and Ginny had the same fear, that their friends' relationship was built on the shared horror they had survived and not a sustainable bedrock.

Ginny wiggled in Harry's arms, twisting and turning until she was seated facing him. Her warm brown eyes transfixed him. "You know we are different, right? Yes, we finally declared our intentions to each other at the worst possible time, but I have loved you since I was 11 years old. I have also, tried out one or two other boys, so I am not completely uncertain about what makes me happy." Harry felt the lion inside him roar in protest at the reminder of Ginny's earlier suitors, only to quiet at the realization that he made her happy. "We are alike in temperament, and drive, we are confident apart as well as together, and we are taking this year, and maybe a few more," she smiled tenderly at him, "before we move to a different level. But that brings me back to my brother. I have trouble foreseeing an ending that results in undying true love, and us sending our children together to school. In fact, I prognosticate, without even the assistance Trelawney and her crystal balls, a very bad end indeed."

"I fear you are right," Harry conceded, "but, there is nothing that either of us can do. No matter my fame, nor your great skill, we cannot force the ending that we would like upon those two. We will just have to try to walk to line of not picking sides when Ron throws down a ridiculous ultimatum. You know he will thank us for it later."

It was Ginny's turn to nod. "You are right, on both counts. But this feeling of unease for them still hurts my heart."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly, and then stood, extending a hand down to her. "And that my love, is why you are one of the better of us. But come on, we have a party to get to, and there will be such frivolity and copious amounts of pumpkin fizz, cauldron cakes, and treacle tart, that even you will forget about the troubles of the world, at least for a few hours."

She laughed, and allowed herself to be helped up before returning to the castle.

 **~~Sunday in the Park with Draco~~**

Bubba, not surprisingly, didn't come back to the dorm room following the AO party. He had supplied, the first time he was away overnight, that Anne lived just off campus in an apartment with one other girl. The important fact of which, was that she had her own room. Draco had walked Jane back to the dorms and deposited her on her floor before heading back to his room. He was feeling restless, a combination of disquiet and odd relief, at Anne's recognition of him as a dark wizard.

After cleaning up and changing to sleep shorts and a t-shirt, Draco thought he would calm himself by playing some videogames. He was disappointed that despite finding a decent challenge in a teenager from Taipei that his thoughts were still unsettled. Tossing the controller down, he resolved there was nothing to it but to go to sleep. Before he turned off the lights, Draco sent a group text message to Books, Gingersnap, and Seeker, having considered that Hermione was unlikely to keep the secret of her early call from her best friends, but that he could not tolerate any reply her dolt of a boyfriend might have to make. He briefly considered adding Capi to the list, but despite her full knowledge of, and inclusion in the magical world, she, as an American, simply did not have the shared history to truly understand. Draco also pondered the other former dark wizards that he knew, and realized that there were none he could confide in. First, there were few that he was aware of that were truly contrite or remorseful about their past actions, and those that were, like him, had cut all ties to their former associates. The one exception would be Crabbe, but Draco would never demean himself as to speak about his emotions with the man. In the end, he stuck to the original three:

 _Books, thank you for calling off your cousin. It seems my status is now in question here, don't be alarmed, I have no intention of doing anything rash._

In the morning, Draco didn't feel better, but he did feel less disquieted. With Bubba still gone, and no pressing plans with Jane or Cyn, Draco decided it was high time he visited some important people in his life. He strolled casually to the garage where the inscribed runes let him access the garage in New York. Draco realized he had become lax in using his magic in the muggle world, and that perhaps if he were to be apperating to and fro, that it would be a best practice to do so from a secure environment.

Argentina, or at least the part Draco materialized into, is two hours ahead of the time in Austin. Therefore, he congratulated himself for thinking to bring both the chilaquiles and the brisket, as he could justify in calling the meal he planned to share with Hilde brunch, as it he was arriving too late for breakfast, and too early for a fashionable lunch. The old women's face lit with delight as he sauntered into the solarium. She had been arranging some of the late spring flowers, the delicate blooms scenting the air pleasantly.

Draco dismissed the other servants, and part of him felt a hypocrite for doing so, not because their waiting on him wasn't necessary, but because he didn't want them to see him so familiar with one of their own. As he served his old nurse the Tex-Mex delicacies, and told small stories about his life at school, he comforted himself with the idea that life was a series of small steps, and that he was taking them. Maybe in another visit he would scandalize the staff, but he knew it wouldn't be this one. The visit didn't last much longer than the time it took to eat. The old women looked tired, though too proud to say so. Draco mused that it was possible for her to be somewhere in her eighties, though he didn't know he specific age. He leaned over and kissed her check, promising to come down over the holidays for a longer visit.

When he appeared back in the private garage in New York, instead of opening the door to return to Austin, Draco got in his car and directed the garage door to open on the road toward the Black's estate. Gemini was not surprised to see him, and that, in turn, was not a large surprise to Draco. He suspected that she employed a stable of prognosticators to give her insight into both the large things and small.

Upon arrival to the grand estate, the butler led him to the Black's solarium, a grander room than the one he just left in Argentina, for all that it served the same purpose. The room warm with refracted and amplified fall sunlight through its great panes of glass, the plants still sweetly flowering despite the chill outside. Draco sat at a brightly painted wrought iron table where Gemini was pouring two cups of tea. He did not present Gemini a gift of food like he had with Hilde. Instead with a small smirk, he handed her a term paper, an "A+ very insightful" written in red across the top. "I thought your refrigerator might be a bit bare these days."

She accepted the paper graciously, and replied, "you would be surprised at the quality of my art gallery. It seems I have several great greats of some form or another whose parents are determined to use their cherubic faces and finger paints to endear themselves to my memory and more importantly my money." Gemini glanced at the paper, flipping its pages and reading it with alarming, albeit, magical speed. " _The inability to root out hate, the recurrence of fundamentalist fear,_ " she read the title aloud. "A prescient topic in both muggle and wizarding society. Of course, it is one that you also have experience with." She looked at him shrewdly. "So, school and distance is agreeing with you?"

Draco nodded humbly. "I think so. Though, I have recently come to discover that I am not the only wizard in the neighborhood so to speak, and therefore my time of blissful anonymity may be at an end." He paused, "but, I think it is okay. Really, it is the next step, if I am unable to self-define my position when on my own, I will have no hope of being my own man when returning to my station."

Gemini smiled softly, there was definite potential in her latest favorite. "You know why so many of my off-spring disappoint me Draco?" She asked rhetorically, "it is because they are only concerned with station, but not with what to do with it when they have it. Station is certainly something that is comforting to have for its own sake, but it is a cancer upon any society when people covet it for its own sake, and bring others down so that they might stay above, with no consideration of just what they are above. Station is a responsibility, it is a reward for the unflinching determination to achieve greatness. We may not all have the same ability, or the same means, but all wizards have the same inherent ability to strive and reach for greatness. When that strive is forsaken for mere survival and perpetuation of station, it turns men mean, into base creatures fearful that greatness in others will shed light on their own shortcomings." The old lady sipped her tea and continued to stare at the young man, who was truly no relation to her at all, but that she decided to keep as a grandson. "Have you considered what you are going to do over your summer break yet?"

He was a bit taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation. "To be fair, I haven't even considered what I am doing for winter break."

"Don't be ridiculous," she retorted, "you will come back here. If your father continues to be the wastrel that I believe him to be, then you will stay here, or with your cousin Altair. Otherwise, you will stay at the penthouse, your presence will be a great comfort to your mother." Gemini delivered the proclamation in such a matter of fact way, that Draco had no inkling of her dissembling. For, of course, Gemini knew that Narcissa had abandoned Lucius a month prior, and was living in Gemini's private suite at the Plaza. Much like Draco, his mother was in voluntary seclusion from the wizarding world, and living completely among the muggles, where Lucius would never deign to look, even though she was in relative plain view. In a moment of cheek, she rebranded herself Eloise for the duration of her stay. The younger members of the family had some suspicion of the drama, but had all been put to task by Gemini to allow Narcissa the freedom to determine and announce her decision to Draco in her own time.

The grand dame continued, "the muggle government recently cut funding for their group Life After Hate. They deal with, primarily, troubled young men, who are seeking to give up their Nazi or otherwise racist and fascist pasts and move forward in a productive manner. I believe that one or two of my foundations has some monies to spare this season that would be profitably put in your education, should you wish to pursue an internship in such an organization. Think on it Draco, but do let me know before the end of the year, tax considerations and such."

Draco nodded mutely, once again stuck by Gemini's understanding of the muggle world, a world he knew she had deep seated reasons to distrust and dislike, her generosity towards him, and what he suspected might be her pragmatic self-interest. As he ate his biscuits and drank his tea, he considered Gemini's machinations. Capi being allowed to explore muggle technology and science, and the careful guidance of the understanding and use of both into the American wizarding world. Altair's profound ability to understand entertainment and media, and developing skill in crafting the same. Now him, and what was his niche, a possible bridge between fear and hate, to what end? That was the real question that he would spend the rest of the school year and more pondering...to what end was Gemini pushing him?

He didn't spend much longer at Gemini's estate, their conversation had dissolved into polite pleasantries. Gemini understood that she had given the young man things to consider and didn't mind allowing him the time to do so. In fact, she rather liked, that unlike the other young popinjays of his generation, Draco would take the time to ponder not only her words, but the true meaning behind them.

 **~~Sunday Tea in London~~**

Ron was angry. At first, he had thought himself merely put out. That of course was when he thought that Hermione's extra day of delay in returning to London was the result of Wizengmot business. When he was being exceptionally truthful with himself, he didn't like her internship with the wizarding court at all. Not only did he feel that he had little to contribute to their nightly conversations, he had a suspicion that she was also aware of the differences in their breadth of understanding and discourse now in ways that had been cleverly hidden from her for the last seven years. He had been particularly irritated with this past week's round of travel. Hermione had been at Durmstrang, their team interviewing the faculty and staff. He knew that she had lunch with Viktor Krum at least once. She had sent him the picture on the cell phone. Krum had politely inquired after his health.

Thinking of the cell phone, Ron picked it up and angrily swiped the screen to life. Nothing new, not since Harry's email this morning. He threw it down on the davenport in frustration. "Bloody cell phones!" He muttered under his breath, and considered that how his mood was all the cell phone's fault, and how under the transitive property of blame, that this must all be Malfoy's fault. Yesterday, the damnable thing had delivered him a short text message from Hermione, _trip extended, home Sunday, I will take you to tea._ Not even a call! He wondered that the convenience of instant communication, and that it tended to render that communication, less communicative. Then last night, Harry had sent him a picture of packed Gryffindor stands looking to be in riotous applause, with a note, _can't believe you missed the best match of the year, drinks are on you next week._ It wasn't the comment about drinks being on him when they planned to go out in Edinburgh next week, he accepted that as a due punishment for missing the match. Nor was it the irritation at him missing his friend's quidditch match because he had to work. Because despite what others might chose to believe about him, he was not complaining about growing up and shouldering his responsibilities. No, he was angry about who was in the picture. There in the stands, next to Hagrid, was Hermione. His Hermione!

The benighted piece of technology chirped again, a little blue light blinking on its edge. Ron stared at it balefully, refusing to reach over and pick it up. Instead he sat sulking in the chair across from it. It was probably just Ginny telling him how awesome yesterday was, and what a loser he was for missing out on things. Or that American bird Capi group texting something terribly interesting, that he always had to look up to understand. The cell phone chirped again, a small vibration trembling the plastic case. Ron glowered. After a few minutes, the phone started to play music, Stevie Wonder's _I Just Called to Say I Love You_. It was a ringtone that he ascribed to Hermione. Ron didn't answer.

When the music stopped the phone chirped again, a sign of a voice mail message this time. Finally, Ron relented. Looking at the screen, the first two messages were both from Hermione. First, _Are you awake? Fancy a nosh?_ Of course, he had made no reply, thus, a second message. _Tea? India Indigo's Emporium? Soon? I'm hungry._ Ron harrumphed at this, she knew he loved Indigo's, their tea cakes and sandwiches could rival his mothers, and he was always delighted by the interesting combination of spices and foreign mysteries that seemed to linger in the air and fill the shelves. He pressed a button and listened the message. "Ron? I hope everything is ok. I am headed to Indigo's now, and will be there in about 10 minutes. Call me before then if you want to come join, otherwise I will just bring carry-out home. Either way, see you soon."

Ron's stomach grumbled. He relented. Going back to the text message, he sent a reply _See you at Indigo's in 10_. He considered his Sunday rags, it was his one day off from work this week and he was in a pair of comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt with a mysterious stain on it. He supposed that it wouldn't do, and relented by changing into jeans and pulling on a hoodie to cover the offending spot. By the time he had arrived at Indigo's, Hermione was already seated. Ron saw her before she knew he was there. The table had a proper tower of little biscuits, scones, and sandwiches upon it, with small pots of jam and cream at the bottom. A steaming pot of tea was also in front of her, and he could see Hermione's hands were wrapped around a cup as if to warm them. She looked so proper, and posh. Her beautiful hair pulled back tastefully in a twist, her pale neck just visible under a fluffy green scarf, a tweed jacket hugging her figure snuggly. For a moment, he forgot his anger, and just marveled at his life, and that Hermione would condescend to be a part of it.

However, by the time he joined her at the table and she smiled up at him, his passions were again inflamed. She looked pale, as if she was upset, just who did she think she was being upset? She was the one who lied to him, by omission if nothing else, spending yesterday in Scotland instead of at work. She should be apologizing to him, not making him feel concerned for her. He scowled as he sat. "Care to tell me something?" He asked a but nastily.

"Pardon me?" Hermione looked confused by both his sudden appearance and emotion.

"Like why I found out from my best friend," here Ron deliberately allowed the wrong idea to form about Harry's involvement, in truth irritated that his friend had gone back to school and was playing quidditch instead of joining Ron in London, "that my girlfriend was in Scotland yesterday, instead of at work?"

Hermione waived her hand in a slightly distracted manner. "Last minute change at work, and the idea just struck me to go watch. It was the match with Slytherin after all."

Ron stared across the table at her, not willing to allow for sudden changes in plans, and that if he had been in her situation that he would have probably done the exact same thing. He chewed a scone as angrily as he could, with its sweet buttery deliciousness trying to melt in his mouth. "You know since we have these phones, it does seem to me that you could have given me the courtesy of letting me know that your plans changed. It's not like you had to find a parchment and an owl or something."

Hermione dropped her gaze. "You are right, of course you are right, I apologize."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, but wondered why her agreement didn't make him feel particularly better. He grabbed a roll and slathered it generously with butter and marmalade. "Of course I am, look Hermione, I know this living with someone thing takes some getting used to. I am really not trying to control you, I am so very impressed with everything you are doing. But what if one of the dark wizards that your prosecuting has friends, puts some curse on you, or something even more mundane, what if you are in a car accident? Shouldn't someone know where you are in the world? Shouldn't I know?"

He stared across the table at her soulfully, trying to communicate how much of his irritation was just fear for her well-being, and hoping she didn't see it as his fear of losing her. Ron placed one hand on top of Hermione's and squeezed it gently. Her liquid brown eyes looked up and trapped his.

"Ron, I think I am pregnant."

 _ **a/n – I LOVE that I got to 13 followers on Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **y'all! Also, "Guest" thank you for joining the ever-faithful Irma (who if you haven't read her stuff, you should because she is amazing) in commenting last week!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **~~Monday in Austin~~**

Draco was having a bad day. First, he overslept. Bubba had stayed at Anne's, again. Draco wondered in mildly jealous irritation, and little concern, if the two were moving forward to quickly. He shrugged the thought away roughly though, as he knew it was more due to a dull ache inside himself. He and Delphine had a good thing going, and he actually respected her drive, focus, and determination, but he knew at the end of the day the relationship was temporary at best, and that he would never be able to fully share his life with her. He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with her being a muggle, after all, he had been living for months with minimal magic, and doing just fine. Draco knew he was lying to himself. He sighed and pushed out of bed. Another glance at his clock confirmed it was too late to consider such adult things as a shower or breakfast if he wanted any chance of making class. He pulled on jeans and a hoody and jogged quickly across campus.

Fifteen minutes late, he sighed again, this time, in resignation as he eased open the back door to the lecture hall. For a blissful moment as he slumped into a seat in the back row, Draco felt that he had gotten back on track.

"Mr. Foy," a cold voice from the front of the room echoed through the suddenly silent hall, "so kind of you to join us. We were discussing concepts of revenge in Euripides' Medea, perhaps you would care to educate us."

With an internal sigh of defeat, Draco stood, much like the professors at Hogwarts Professor Hackney was not someone to needlessly provoke. For the next 15 minutes he was hit by rapid fire questions demanding his full concentration as he tried to remember to limit his answers to the ancient Greek play instead of the true history. Draco's family through his father's side claimed a distant relation to that powerful witch, and he had been well versed at an early age of her accomplishments. By the time he sat, he felt something akin to pride for both his family, and in the grudging respect he imagined in Professor Hackney's voice when she told him to sit.

After class, he headed back to the dorm for his overdue shower. Draco felt unclean and was still out of sorts despite the temporary glow of accomplishment from class. He hoped hot water would help refocus him. He was distracted from his objective however by a heavy pounding on the door of his dorm. For a moment, he contemplated ignoring it in favor of the siren call of the shower, but it continued unabated. "Come on cuz, open the door, I am trying to be polite here." The booming voice from the hallway was unmistakable.

Pulling the door open, Draco revealed the smiling face of his cousin Altair Black. The other man's hand paused in mid-air to avoid hitting Draco's nose. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked in amazement. "Wait, don't answer that, let's get out of here. I don't know where Bubba is, but explaining to my roommate why my cousin from New York is randomly hanging out on a Monday is not high on my agenda."

Altair chuckled, "No argument on getting out of here." He looked around the dorm in mock distaste, taking in the raw lumber lofts, and evidence of two boys without a housekeeper in tight confines. "But as for explaining why I am here, well that's a no brainer cuz, I am filthy rich and I want tacos. It's just what we do." He paused for a beat, "I am serious about the tacos."

Draco sighed in resignation, this day was not going well, perhaps tacos would help, if he was to be denied a shower. He gestured Altair back out the door as he grabbed his keys. "You are in luck, I happen to know a place."

A short walk off campus later, and they were in a brightly colored taqueria. Only when they were seated, bottles of Mexican Coke open before them and chips and salsa between them did Draco ask, "So really, why are you here?"

Altair had the grace to look slightly bashful, and Draco almost detected a blush on the man's dark cheeks. "So, I wanted to talk about Delphine."

Draco blinked, he had not expected that. "Is everything ok there? I appreciate the favor, of course didn't expect you to cash it in so soon." He paused, "Or did you unintentionally expose the wizarding world and are telling me that you mind-wiped her?"

It was Altair's turn to blink in surprise, "Neither, er, well, maybe the first. I was just wondering, why you called me in the first place."

"Don't flatter yourself, I called Capi first, but she was out of town." Draco smiled and crunched down on a chip, he had a growing suspicion. "Besides, playing the white knight, it tends to make ladies grateful don't you know."

"So, then, you and Delphine, you are in a relationship?" Altair looked vaguely ill.

"We have an arrangement," Draco countered.

"Oh, so friends with benefits then?" Surprisingly, the man looked slightly more cheered.

"I certainly benefit from it," Draco paused, then finally relented, "Delphine is a singular creation in this world, I am not sure I would call us friends, as I am not sure she would allow me the liberty. As far as more intimate entanglements are considered, well a gentleman never tells, but, I will say this much, our arrangement is by her leave and at her leisure, and if she wishes to change it, there will be no hard feelings on my part. She has been exceedingly clear that there was always an expiration date. That said, I harbor a certain respect for her that does make me concerned for her overall wellbeing."

Altair smiled, "Well then, I can work with that. I mean, if you had a prior claim, I would never seek to intervene, but, Draco, she really is extraordinary. I have never met a woman like her, intelligent, relentless, driven. Do you know she has been set on being a doctor since she was six? Her dad was a solider and was killed in combat when she was young, and her mother raised her alone. She has worked her way up from virtually nothing, and she is on the precipice of greatness, her senior project on retarding the growth of cancer cells is ground breaking. I may have done some investigating of her records, 'cause you know, I thought I might tinker at her interview today, any friend of yours and all, especially if it would have brought you back to town. But she doesn't need it. These schools are falling all over her, it is less an interview for her, and more from them to convince her to shut up and take their money."

Draco was stunned at Altair's rambling praise and open admiration. In the months that he had gotten to know his cousin, he understood the man's personality to be that of a consummate playboy bachelor. Particularly where muggle girls were concerned, his cousin was more about the good time and less about the name sort. He had a strong suspicion that Altair might be smitten with his liaison dangereuses. "Cuz, you do realize she is a muggle, right?"

"What?" Altair blinked in astonishment at Draco, "A muggle? Are you shittin' me?" He gasped dramatically, "Draco, what are you going to tell me next, that I am black?" He laughed loudly.

Draco flushed in irritation at being mocked, and he felt his fingers involuntarily clinch under the table. Rather than lash out in anger he forced himself to take a sip of his Coke. "Yes, well, I had been meaning to get around to that too, just wasn't certain how you would react to the news." He set the bottle down and winked broadly.

Altair slapped the table in amusement. "Seriously though, her being a muggle makes her all the more extraordinary. If she did have magical ability, I think she would take over the wizarding world in a fortnight. I have never met a more formidable woman, and magic or no, and I admire her greatly."

"Do you think she returns your, uhm, appreciation?"

"Not a clue, after all, I have only known her for a few days. Also, I had to come down here first to see if there was a prior connection, I have yet to allow myself to hope. But, if you really are ok with it, I think I will see if she wants to go out tonight after her interview and tour."

Draco nodded, and if there was a sour tilt to his mouth, his cousin didn't notice. Altair was happily consuming his tacos and planning what outfit to wear while he swept Delphine off her feet.

The duo's lunch didn't last much longer as Altair needed to appearate back to New York. Draco realized that he had to go to his afternoon class, still sans shower and quietly cursed his day under his breath as he slunk into the back of the class room. Bubba, Jane and Cyn were at their usual spot in the front of the room, but he made no effort to move forward and join them. He was thankful, even in his irritable mood, that his laptop automatically took notes for him, and so much more discretely than by using a quick quill, as he sullenly brooded over recent events.

When the clock struck the hour, Draco was one of the first out of the room, not waiting for his friends. He jogged back to the dorm, determined to finally get that shower. As his feet beat a steady rhythm across campus, Draco wondered if it would be to self-indulgent to just rent a luxury hotel room for the week and just get plastered…maybe in Paris. He sighed as he let himself into his dorm room, and muttered out loud, "this self-improvement route is bollocks. Pure bollocks." Instead of apperating to someplace more well-appointed though, he turned on the hot water in the shower and made sure the doors were locked.

As the water streamed down, Draco found himself relaxing for the first time that day. He then admitted to himself the cause of his distress. It wasn't waking up late, being put in the metaphorical hot seat in class, Anne's discovery of his notoriety, or even Altair's surprising declarations of his intentions towards Delphine. No, it was the bleeding group text message from Weasleby that morning. The blinking blue light greeted him when he first woke, and before even getting out of bed, he had mechanically swiped the screen.

 _I'm going to be a DADDY!_

The part of his heart, conflicted and hopeless that it was, were he carried his torch for a brilliant witch felt crushed. Draco knew it was irrational, knew that he and Granger would never be, well, anything. Even the idea of building a friendship with her, beyond the rather impersonal text messages that they shared in thanks to Ginny was laughable. And, yet, he knew, those dreams that haunted him, the face that he could never quite see, he knew it was her. He should hate her, part of the Potter crowd that brought his family down. He should despise her, a mud-blood. And, yet, for years he saw her brilliance, her intensity and drive for knowledge, her willingness to go beyond the lines to achieve it. She would have made an amazing Slytherin, if the house hadn't been tainted by blood politics. In fact, he could see clearly now, that blood politics had been clearly behind the house, and his family's downfall. And, that blood politics were completely against the principals of greatness. To achieve true greatness, true power, was not to divide, but to unite, to use all persons' abilities, to foster the best of those abilities and harness them for a singular purpose. Draco blinked against the water in his eyes. _Wait, was that what Gemini was trying to lead them to._ He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. _Gemini is a mud-blood, she has unimaginable wealth, power, and yet, of her family, who does she favor? The ones who create new power by not being fixated on what they currently have, but on what could be._

His reverie was broken when he walked back into the dorm room to find Bubba sitting on the futon flipping channels. "There he is!" his roommate intoned, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me today."

"What?" Draco looked confused.

Bubba began counting on his fingers, "First, you don't answer your phone this morning to come to breakfast with me. Then, you don't sit with me in our morning class, and you disappear like a bat out of hell, which, I totally get, Professor Hackney was brutal. You are nowhere for lunch, and still not answering your phone. Fifth, you don't sit with us in English lit and rush out again. Res ipsa loquitor – you are avoiding me."

Draco shook his head, wet droplets from his hair hitting Bubba and causing him to grunt in irritation. "Not avoiding you at all man," he grabbed his phone from the desk and poked it. The screen showed several missed calls, and that the ringer was on mute. "Blast it. Sorry about that, it has definitely been one of those days." He smiled at Bubba, "how about doing something tonight?"

Bubba grinned, "I was thinking more about kicking your butt right now." He tossed Draco a game controller. "Loser buys dinner." Draco grinned in response, homework could wait, it was only Monday after all.

By the time he threw down his controller in defeat, Draco had to admit he was in a better mood. It was a certain amount of Zen, like the serenity now prayer he read, he was just going to have to accept the things he couldn't change. "Alright Bubba, cafeteria food, or are we headed off campus?"

His roommate grinned back at him, "when you are buying, definitely off campus!" Bubba looked down at his phone, smile softening. "Anne is almost done with her folk music class; do you mind if we swing by and pick her up on the way?

Draco's return grin was forced, "Not a problem. Shall we see what Jane and Cyn are up to also?"

"They are actually at a planning meeting for Scientist's Unite. Something about a rally and march on the capital next month protesting the lack of STEM funding in primary schools. Really, Duck, if you hadn't been avoiding us, you would know this already."

"Well then, lets go get your bird, shall we?" Draco grabbed his keys and walked out the door before Bubba could say anything else. This day kept going from bad to worse, now he was going to have to spend the evening third-wheeling it with _her_ cousin. Bloody excruciating.

The door to the practice room was cracked open when the entered the performing arts building. A sweet chorus of _Alive, Alive, Oh,_ could be heard down the hall. Draco and Bubba pushed open the door and saw Anne and three other singers standing in a circle. The other three stopped singing, the melody softly fading out and they moved toward their bags. Anne, however, had seen the two boys walk in, and continued… " _Crying, cockles and mussels, a-Drake, a-DracO."_ Her grin was wicked when she stopped singing. Wrapping her arms around Bubba she looked Draco in the eye, "isn't it interesting how some people just have names that beg to be sung. _Drake, a Draco_ …. I might have to start a campaign to change your nickname from Duck to Draco…more musical."

Draco's fingers tightened around his wand in his pocket, this witch was baiting him. He wouldn't be responsible for the consequences, as this wasn't the day to trifle with him. Bubba seemed unaware of the dangerous undercurrent between his girlfriend and best friend. "I have a musical name too…you brits probably don't know the song, but trust me, it is a classic…." The boy took a deep breath, and began singing in a surprisingly strong baritone, " _Bubba shot the juke box last night, said it played a sad song in made him cry…"_

Draco blinked, his attention diverted from Anne. His roommate was continuing to sing, " _Bubba ain't never been accused of being mentally stable…"_ He couldn't help it, Draco started to laugh.

 _ **a/n – Hi all, I know it has been months since I have posted anything….sorry for being MIA, so if you came back and have read this thank you! If this is your first time reading, thank you! Real life changes but, hopeful for the future…and I have signed up for several writing classes this year. So, with luck, and perseverance, not only will I be posting more often, but hopefully with better content! 1-20-18**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **~~Friday in London~~**

Hermione was having a bad week. Ron had reacted better than could be expected to her bombshell announcement last weekend. In fact, he had reacted so well, that he couldn't keep his mouth shut about it, and wouldn't stop asking her to marry him. Hermione had asked him to keep the news quiet, wanting to wait until the end of the first trimester for the big reveal.

At night, when it was dark and quiet, aside from Ron's steady snoring, she could admit to herself why. She was scared. Scared for so many reasons, reasons that made her hate parts of herself, hate Ron's blithe acceptance and joy. Hermione knew her line of work, even being in the judiciary, instead of officially part of the auror's office, was dangerous. Further, Hermione continued to find time to work on magical experiments, experiments that could have unintended consequences. Those, plus the normal odds of miscarriage would be enough for any one to be concerned about announcing her pregnancy. But, there was more, she was scared of being a mother. Hermione wasn't sure she had ever wanted to be one at all, let alone one at 19. She wanted to go to university, and move forward in her career. She wanted so many things for herself, things that wouldn't let her bring a baby along, things that people would say she was selfish to care about when she was responsible for a new life. She had wanted to talk to Ron about it, but couldn't, every time she tried to confess her conflict and the tumult inside, he was on about how he couldn't wait for the baby to get here, and how it was just the first in their own home grown quidditch team. No, she just couldn't talk to Ron, and with that, she felt her heartbreak a little.

Hermione slipped out of bed and quietly padded to the kitchen. "Like a bleeding afterschool special, that is what I am." She poured a glass of milk and stared into it. "I don't think I want a baby, not now" she whispered to the non-judgmental liquid feeling inexplicably ashamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

~~ **Also in London** ~~

Ron was overjoyed and having a great week. When Hermione had told him the news, it was both an explanation for her odd behavior, and a promise for the perfect future. He had asked her to marry him on the spot. Hermione's answer had been a curt, "don't be daft." Yet, he was still having the best week of his life. Not only was he going to be a daddy, Hermione was going to be with him forever.

That week, he was sure he could already see a glow around Hermione, and any of her strange behavior recently, was now forgiven and forgotten. She hadn't been distant, growing away from him, or beyond him, she was just experiencing pregnancy hormones. Ron had a bounce in his step on Monday when he went to work. His brother made some crude joke about Hermione getting back her latest work trip, and Ron didn't even blush. By tea time, he couldn't stand it anymore, he was going to burst. As he munched a lemon biscuit, Ron pulled out his cell phone and sent a group text.

The responses from his friends had buoyed and gratified him over the next few days. Even that dirty snake Malfoy and his American cousin had texted back their congratulations. Ron grinned at that. Somehow, he found it particularly satisfying that he got Hermione in a family way, and that Draco knew. He supposed it was his normal jealously, but he had a suspicion at times that Draco's interest in his girl friend over the years hadn't been as hateful as the blood slurs would make it seem. He found it gratifying that the prat was not only banished from England but that Ron was proving to be manlier as well.

By Thursday, Ron's sense of well-being had a new direction. He had emptied his bank account that morning and bought a ring. Of course, Hermione had told him off when he asked first. He had been unprepared. Ron let George know he wouldn't be coming into work for the day. Then he apparated to the coast, Fleur and Bill were at work, but he stopped by the house anyway to check in on the nanny and Teddy.

As he played with the little boy, Ron couldn't help but think this was exactly what he wanted. He imagined himself and Hermione several years from now, surrounded by babies, some with his family's blazing red hair, other with her beautiful curls. She would have to leave work, and focus on being a homemaker; she was going to be just brilliant at it, like she was at everything. As Ron watched Teddy suck on the ear of a floppy rabbit, he considered that he was going to have to find a better job. George hadn't really brought him on as a partner, although he was allowed to call himself that. Ron knew that he was not contributing to the booming business of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes beyond being another red-head behind the counter.

"Well, Teddy me boy, it seems, I have some arrangements to make. First, I have to convince Auntie 'Mione to marry me. No worries on that mate, once she sees the ring, and the little bit of romance I have planned for tonight, that will be a done deal. Second, I have to prove to her that I can be the breadwinner our family deserves."

Teddy looked at him askew, drool dripping down his chin. "Ba!"

Ron laughed, "Ba, indeed!"

He spent the rest of the afternoon on the leeside of a dune further down the beach from his brother's home. Ron carefully set up a tent, conjuring magical lights and flowers about it. With a surprising eye for style and design, he set a table with his mother's best china. She wouldn't know it was missing, considering that he had to spend over an hour searching for it at their new house. A feeling of irritation at the losses his family suffered during the war had swept over him then, but he pushed it back, considering what new joy was being brought into the world. He then popped over to Hermione's favorite bistro and picked up a light dinner and fresh sparkling pumpkin juice, putting both in the cooler for later. He paced the area, adjusting a drape here, and plumping a cushion there. It was the perfect picture seaside picnic. As the day waned, he was quite certain the setting was magical and she wouldn't say no again.

Ron went to the Department of Magic and surprised Hermione at her office. Her head was bent over a desk, curls tied into a messy bun. She was carefully studying a scroll, her wand tracing a route on a map. Ron shift his weight awkwardly, she wasn't looking up. He cleared his throat.

"Just a second," Hermione said curtly, without looking up. The tip of her wand continuing on its slow, methodical pattern, now a faint green glow illuminating the parchment. Her lips parted softly, and Ron thought he could hear the hiss of Parseltounge. He shook his head, that couldn't be right. He coughed again. "Hold on, almost done," if her voice had been curt before, it sounded down-right peeved now. The green light was intensifying and suddenly the map burst into flame and disappeared. "Blast it!" Hermione cursed, tossing her wand down in frustration, she looked up into Ron's startled face.

"Ron?" She sounded confused now, and Ron wasn't quite sure if she didn't sound a little angry too.

He smiled broadly, well, he was about to put her in a much better mood. "Unfortunate that?" he asked, waiving to indicate where the map had disappeared. Instead of waiting for her answer though, he continued, "I am sure that you will figure it out, you are the smartest witch there is after all. But tonight, forget about it, I have come to take you out to dinner." He walked fully into the office now, and bent down to kiss her.

She seemed distracted, but Ron tugged her from her seat. "Come on 'Mione," he wheedled, "even you have to eat." He laid a hand conspiratorially across her stomach, "especially now." Ron didn't notice how she glanced frantically to the open office door to see if any of her coworkers were paying attention.

"Right then," She grabbed her messenger bag, "let's go." The pair left the Ministry, and Hermione turned towards the row of restaurants and shops they normally frequented.

Ron smiled largely and placed his hand on hers. "Actually, I have a surprise, close your eyes."

Hermione looked pale, but smiled back at him and closed her eyes in submission. Ron apperated the pair to the tent on the beach. With a quick flick of his wand, the hundreds of fairy-lights he had strung came to life, sparkling blue, white and pink in the darkness. Another flick and soft music began to play, accented by the waves gently lapping the shore. He whispered in her ear, "Ok, luv, open your eyes."

He was gratified by her soft gasp, and spun her around to kiss her tenderly. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, "It's beautiful, you did this?"

Ron chuckled, "Still surprising you." Taking her hand, he gently tugged her to the tent and settled her among the pillows. Once he was sure she was comfortable, a flick of his wand and the dinner transferred from the cooler to the plates. For the next hour, it was as if all the strains of the past six months were gone between them. They laughed, and ate the delicate treats, making soft conversation about the beauty of the scene.

Only when the last morsel was cleared from their plates, did he move to sit in front of her. She was beautiful, curls escaping her workday bun, fairy-light twinkling in her eyes. Ron took her hand, "Hermione, it's no secret that you are too good for me. Too smart, too driven, too kind-hearted, but somehow, we don't get what we deserve, we get what we need. I need you Hermione, need your light in my darkness, need your strength beside me. Together, we have created something more magical than anything we have ever learned about in school. And now, it is time for me to be your rock, to support you, and to be the man you need and deserve. Will you do me the very great honor of being my wife?"

Ron wasn't sure what he had expected. A squeal of happiness, not that Hermione was the squealing type, but if there was ever a time for it, he thought this would qualify. Or maybe, he expected to be covered in kisses, or for her to shout out yes. He didn't expect her face to go so pale. Didn't expect the silence to seem to cancel out the soft music and ocean noise. And he certainly didn't expect her to say, "I'll think about it."

She apparated away then, leaving him alone in the beautiful tent by the sea. But one thing Ron had learned over their years together was persistence. It wasn't a no, and she didn't call him daft again. So, he patted the ring, secure in his pocket, and set to whisking away the beautiful setting that he had taken most of the day creating. When he got back to their tiny apartment, Ron was pleased, but unsurprised to find her already asleep. After all, becoming a mother must be exhausting.

The next morning, he served her breakfast in bed. Pleased that she seemed back in good spirits, before she left for work, he decided to ask again. "So, did you think about it?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him with a certain amount of exasperation, or was it amusement, behind her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald…" Hermione gave him a quick kiss and then was out the door. Ron walked slowly to work whistling, he would wear her down, now to see about getting his brother to give him a raise.

George hadn't been keen on the idea of a raise, but when he explained that he had gotten Hermione in a family way, his brother had come around. Of course, Ron made him swear not to break the news to their parents, he wasn't sure how Hermione would react to that. George also asked him to start thinking about what he really wanted his role to be in the store, and started blathering something about training courses in management or marketing. Honestly, Ron had stopped paying attention after securing the raise. He spent the rest of the day serving customers poorly as he day dreamed about his perfect life, tickled that he was the one getting the happily ever after.

Friday night, Hermione surprised him with a text that they were meeting with Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson at the pub. Both had recently joined Puddlemere United, and Ron had a great evening catching up and getting to hear quidditch stories from pros. He was a little irritated when George showed up later, concerned that he would let slip Hermione's condition. It was with relief, then, that he noted George spent the night chatting up Angelina. Maybe he would have something to tease his older brother about at work tomorrow.

He and Hermione walked back to their flat hand in hand that night. Things were just perfect, and when he went to sleep it was with a smile on his face. Sometime later in the night he rolled over to his side and reached sleepily across the bed. He didn't find Hermione's warm form and his eyes blinked sleepily. A faint light was coming from down the hall, she must be in the loo, Ron had read that pregnant women had to go a lot. He fell back asleep, completely unconcerned.

 **~~Down the Hall~~**

Hermione washed her face in the kitchen sink and then her glass of milk. She looked down the hall and sighed. Tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have to go into work, she look towards the library and thought maybe she would put in a couple hours on her Parseltounge, if her pronunciation had been correct that spell yesterday should have worked. Settled, she turned off the kitchen light and moved further from the bedroom. A small blue flashing light greeted her in the study, and she swiped her cell phone to life.

 _Wishing you were here, we are getting stomped at trivia tonight!_

A photo followed the text and her cousin's face was squished next to a cute boy in a smiling laughing selfie. Hermione smiled wistfully, maybe there was someone she could talk to after all, Anne was American and far enough removed from the London scene and all the expectations that Hermione felt weighing on her, maybe she could help. The time stamp indicated the text only arrived 5 minutes ago, it was only half past eight in Austin.

Decisively, Hermione summoned a quill and scroll to her. First a quick note to her supervisor, begging off for the week. Next, a note to Ron, she couldn't bear the idea of waking him.

 _Ron, Anne had an emergency pop up in America. Nothing serious, but she needs a cousin around, and I fit the bill. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake up you. I will be back next weekend, will have my cell phone, call me later. Take care of Crooks for me? xo, H.G._

With that, Hermione apparated to the transcontinental floo station to hop a ride to America. She figured things like clothes and toiletries could be handled on that end, and she was ready to get out of town.

 _ **a/n – Thank you Bludgerwombat and Andrea Kilburn-Hollibaugh for the new follows! 1-21-18**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **~~Friday in Austin~~**

Having made the snap decision to run away from her problems, by going half-way around the world, Hermione was feeling nervous. She had cast a quick locate spell that Capi had taught her to find her cousin's phone and was now standing outside one of a series of bars on Sixth Street. There was music flowing into the street from all sides, while young people danced in the streets eating greasy food from carts and good naturedly arguing about what club to head to next. She and Anne had always been close, well as close as anyone who didn't actively participate in the war could be to her, and Hermione was sure that she would have a place for her to stay as she tried to work through some of her issues. Taking a deep breath, she flashed a smile and a fake id at the bouncer and made her way into the pub.

It looked like the decorator was trying to create the air of an authentic English pub, but had never been to one. There was heavy wood paneling, football posters for Manchester United, and dart boards, but there were also bright neon lights, peanuts on the floor, and a sort of cleanliness that only a building that hadn't been around for over a hundred years could obtain. Hermione hoovered by the door, eyes scanning tables packed with young people, all bent over paper and frantically scribbling, occasionally erupting in bursts of laughter. "All right, pencils down my geeks, Round 2 is over. Send your team rep up with your answers." A sonorous voice cut through the din, and people began standing from tables. There in the back, around a crowded table, Hermione saw her cousin, the young man from the photo and two other girls.

Anne saw her as she drew near, and did an obvious double take, before bouncing up with a squeal, "Mione!" The other women pulled her into a warm hug, and whispered in her ear, "are you ok? What are you doing here?"

Hermione returned her hug and whispered, "Just needed to get away from London, can you host me a for a week?"

Her cousin pulled slightly away from her, bright green eyes scanning hers. "Of course, you never have to ask." She took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the table, "Team, my secret weapon has arrived!" Anne announced triumphantly. As one the group looked up, and Hermione was caught in three inquisitive gazes. "This is my cousin Hermione, fresh off the plane from London, she has surprised me by getting here early, but trust me, she is simply brilliant. 'Mione, this is my boyfriend Bubba, and his girls Jane and Cyn. I am working on them, give me a few more weeks and I will have them won over as my primary friends not his."

The girl with shocking red hair laughed, "Posh, as you brits would say, I love you both equally," she stuck out her hand to Hermione, "Cyn, and I am pleased to meet you."

Bubba nodded from across the table, and by process of elimination, the girl named Jane did as well. Then a distinct smirk lite up her face, "what Cyn is to nice to say, is she is really Duck's girl, I think it is the accent."

"Telling stories about me again?" a distinct, slightly arch voice drawled, from behind Hermione. "A new bird joins us, and before I can even try out my smooth, give a foreign guy a chance lines, you try to convince her I am spoken for. Pure rubbish!"

Hermione felt frozen in place, she would know that voice anywhere. She couldn't believe she didn't think it thru, of course _he_ would be here. Anne had told her that _he_ was Bubba's roommate. Part of her was ready to pull her wand and scream out a curse. The last time they had seen each other, when his family pulled him to the Dark Lord's side at the final battle, had not been pleasant. On the other hand, the way Ginny talked about her pen pal, the snarky self-deprecating humor he showed in their group texts, even the fact that her cousin had obviously refrained from attacking him since their confrontation on Halloween, (was that really just last week), all spoke for someone different than the boy she knew from school. In fact, in the time that she was frozen in place, he had finished walking to the table, brushing carefully by her to set a collection of bottles on the table. The Malfoy she new would never condescend to serving other people, so instead of pulling her wand, she remained still, as if willing him not to notice her standing next to him.

Anne's laugh broke her tableau and brought her back to the moment. "Oh silly, Drake, a Draco, you don't have to worry about Cyn blocking your game, I am sure your reputation speaks volumes on its own. I trust you remember my cousin Hermione Granger?"

 **~~In a bar in Austin~~**

The first thing that registered in Draco's mind was that the daft bint was still baiting him by using his given name. However, before thoughts of revenge or punishment for her actions could galvanize, her other words sunk in. A whiff of familiar perfume, and the site of dark curls, and he was frozen in place. If his friends noticed how suddenly both he and Hermione had gone similar shades of pale, they didn't say anything. Draco could vaguely hear Anne say something about them knowing each other from boarding school in the UK. Then, the trivia host was warning people back to their tables for the start of Round 3, and Jane was tugging the forgotten answer sheet out of his hands. The group had resumed their happy Friday routine of beer and trivia, ignorant to the torment of the two brits at the table. Everyone that was, except for maybe Anne. Draco noticed how the girl's eyes seemed to be fixed on him and glittering dangerously. He was grateful, when the first question was read, and Bubba whispered some joke in her ear, breaking her attention from his side of the table.

"Uhm, hello, Books. Can I go grab you something from the bar?" Draco gestured lamely at the table, hoping she would allow him a moment to escape. To his amazement, Hermione did something totally unexpected, she shook her head, a delicate eyebrow arched pointedly, and laughed.

"No, Duck, I am fine, thank you." She paused a moment, and seemed to steal a glance at her cousin, "It is Duck here, isn't it? Perhaps I heard Anne wrong, did she call you Draco?"

He winced at the sound of his name on her lips, despite it being his first name, and not the oft cursed _Malfoy_ that he was use to hearing from her, it still sounded like a slap. It took a moment for her question to register. "Actually, it is Drake, just Drake…but I suppose Duck will do, if you prefer. Someone," he glowered at Anne, "thinks she is being funny by giving me yet another nickname. Luckily, it hasn't caught on."

Draco felt lost in her somber regard, but she finally spoke again, "We will have to talk about that at some point. But, I was told your team was getting your ass handed to you, so maybe we should focus on the game." She smiled again, and turned away from him.

They handily won the next round, Hermione's breadth of knowledge filling in the team's gaps. Draco's participation might have been more subdued, but his friends didn't notice. She had integrated into the group, standing next to her cousin, but joining in the playful trash talk and teasing around the table. He couldn't help but noticed how relaxed she appeared around muggles, though he supposed it wasn't surprising. Where he would have once thought such things with a sneer, he was shocked to realize how very differently he viewed it, just a few short months later. _She really is extraordinary, I can't believe I didn't see that in school._ But, in the span it took him to fully realize his admiration, he also remembered the truth of their situations. _She is pregnant with Weaselby's child, probably engaged to him too. She only knows me, at best, a bigoted prat, or at worse, a Death Eater responsible for so many deaths that my soul will never be absolved._

Draco made a big show of checking his phone during the break between the rounds. He pulled Bubba aside, "Man, I have to go. Will you make sure the girls get home safely?"

Bubba nodded and smiled knowingly at him, "Ah the siren call of Delphine. Can't blame you brother."

Draco forced a grin, and let Bubba assume the worse of him. With a brief waive, he took his leave of the rest of the table. He hadn't told Bubba that he suspected his arrangement with Delphine was over. Draco had run into her in the dorm once this week, and the pair did an awkward dance in the hall. She had eventually broken the scene by saying she was swamped trying to catch up from taking a long weekend, it was great of him to have his cousin help her out, and that she promised they would catch up soon. Altair hadn't been more forth coming with information either, but it hadn't escaped Draco's attention that his cousin had been overtly chipper all week in their communications.

He got back to his dorm room and didn't bother turning on the lights. Standing with his back against the door, Draco tried to tamp down his emotions. _Hermione Granger was here, she had been standing close enough to touch, she hadn't attacked me, or behaved in anyway to evidence her loathing of me._ His reverie was interrupted by sounds coming from the bathroom. It took him a second to process, "Ugh, we share that loo man, go get a room."

His comment was rewarded by a high-pitched giggle, and a gruffer voice responding, "Go get your own!"

Not wanting to continue his thoughts anywhere within earshot of his suite-mate's Friday night, Draco switched into jogging clothes. In a minute, his feet were pounding a steady rhythm on the sidewalk, as he headed towards the jogging path. Not the safest, or well-lit place on campus this time of night, Draco paused in the shelter of some trees and cast a few protective wards on himself. He wondered if he wouldn't relish the chance to blow off some steam, and woo to any unsuspecting mugger who thought he would be fair game. But, the more sensible part of him realized that use of attack spells against muggles would not go over well for him, and his legal status. So instead he settled on some simple illusion spells on top of the protective wards, well it wouldn't give him true invisibility, they would bend the light so people would find it hard for their eyes to focus on him. That plus the low lighting, and he wasn't sure he would be noticed at all.

Time lost its meaning for him, as he settled into a steady pace. _It would be easier if she showed her loathing. Her hate would make it easier to stamp out this inappropriate admiration. I don't know why her, why don't I feel this way towards Gingersnap? After all, the Weasley girl was the first of their set, beyond Harry's gesture in letting me live, that is, to show any kindness towards me. She is also quite lovely, so if I was to harbor an unrequited emotion, why couldn't it be towards her? Granger though, it was intolerable, any liaison would obviously be distained by both our families. Mine, certainly, would disown me._ His pace slowed, as he turned that thought over. _Actually, my father would disown me. No loss there. Gemini would adore her. Capi already does, the way she talks about Granger, you would think they were long lost sisters. Her family though, and by extension her friends, they would probably find a way to make him disappear if they thought he had any intentions towards her. Stop! Why am I even thinking this? She despises me. She is probably engaged to the biggest prat in England. She isn't here for me, fate didn't conspire to make us bump into each other, as if the last seven years has been the set up to some sappy rom-com. Obviously, she is here to see her cousin. Therefore, I should make myself scarce for the week. Give her the time to enjoy her family without having to see me._ Resolved, Draco turned back towards the dorms, convinced that he had given his suite-mate enough time to clear out, and not realizing that he had really just decided to hide, so he wouldn't have to see her.

 _ **a/n – Thank you Dark Little World for the follow and favorite! 1-23-18**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **~~Saturday in London~~**

When Ron woke up, he was alarmed that Hermione wasn't in bed beside him. He vaguely remembered her being out of bed in the middle of the night, and he was concerned for her wellbeing. Rolling out of bed, he called to the empty flat, "'Mione, where are you love?"

With no sign of her in the kitchen or loo, Ron felt his tension mount. Even removed by a year from the final battle, he didn't like when people weren't where they belonged. He walked quickly back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone from the charging dock. Hermione's phone was not next to it. Taking a deep breath, he hit the speed dial button, and waited… "Hermione Granger is not available at the moment, after the beep please leave a message, or press 1 to leave a call back number." There had been no ringing, so he could only assume that it "went straight to voice mail" as that Capi girl had taught them about. Frustrated, he hung up and immediately redialed, pacing the length of the flat as he did. _If she had gotten called in for work, she would have woken me. Wouldn't she?_

He kicked the door to the library open in frustration as the voice mail message started to play again. Pigwidgeon let out a sleepy squawk of protest at the sudden noise and light and fluffed his feathers. Crookshanks opened a baleful eye and glared at him for a moment. Hermione was not sharing the room with their sleepy pets. Ron hit the button again. When the tone played for a message, he spoke in the phone, "Damnit, Hermione, where are you? Call me back when you get this."

Pondering for a moment, he wondered if Pig would be able to locate her. "Hey buddy," he moved closer to the dosing owl, "Feel like taking a message for me?" Ron picked up the bird's treat dish and rattled it gently. Pig opened a yellow eye and blinked. Taking that as encouragement, Ron went to the writing desk. The top page was covered in Hermione's familiar scrawl. _In America….back next weekend…_ Ron sat down hard on the desk chair, the parchment crinkling in his hand. "Blimey, Hermione, why are you running away?" he muttered with a tired sigh. Looking at the phone, he wondered if Harry or Ginny were awake and if they would be available for a Hogsmeade weekend, he needed to talk to someone. If he had learned anything during the war, was that he wasn't good when left alone to make his own assumptions.

 **~~Later that day in Austin~~**

Hermione woke slowly, stretching languorously. She felt more relaxed than she had in the last few weeks, since before Halloween. Or more accurately, if she was honest with herself, before she had been at Durmstrang and discovered her pregnancy. With a sigh, she blinked her eyes open, surprised at the unfamiliar surroundings. Bright and airy, the room around her had an eclectic mish mash of furnishings, text books, and fashion magazines covering most surfaces. She could smell coffee, and felt her stomach growl.

"Oh! You're awake!" a strange voice stated. It took Hermione a moment to focus, that it was coming from a small pass-thru hole cut between the main room and kitchen. "I'm Beth, Anne's roommate. She filled me in this morning, and I am happy to have you for the week. If there is anything you need just let me know." The girl stepped around the corner coming fully into the room, long black hair in a ponytail, her broad open features looked vaguely Korean, but Hermione wasn't sure. "That being said, I am sorry, but I have to step out. The coffee is still hot in the kitchen, I just turned the pot off, and there is cereal and stuff for breakfast. Anne is at a chorale rehearsal, but said she would be back in an hour. The spare key is hanging there." Beth pointed at a row of decorative hooks, as she grabbed another set of keys. The girl paused her rapid-fire talk and smiled genuinely at Hermione. "So, that's about it. I am sure I will see you later."

"Uhm, thanks," Hermione said, the apartment door was already closing as the other girl hurried away. Thinking back, she considered what led her to her cousin's couch in a cramped student's apartment in America. Right, shacked up with Ron, feeling conflicted about life, suddenly preggie, at loggerheads with Ron, and then, ah yes, there it was, she ran away, on the flimsy influence of her cousin texting about trivia night. With a groan, she stood, and headed towards the loo. To her pleasant surprise, Anne had set out a plush towel and pile of clothes on the counter, a note from a torn-out piece of notebook paper resting on top. _Be back soon Mione, make yourself at home._

A hot shower, some toast and coffee and Hermione was feeling human again. Also, she felt a touch embarrassed. In retrospect, Ron had not been doing anything that justified her behavior. He had actually been quite sweet and supportive. Of course, he needed to learn to slow down, that they were only nineteen after all, and it was hardly time for them to make decisions that would impact the rest of their lives. She had been pacing unconsciously, and stopped. Her hand went to her stomach. _Decisions that would impact the rest of my life._ No matter what she decided, her life was forever changed.

By the time Anne got home, Hermione had planted herself at the small dining room table. Strewn in front of her were lists of pros and cons, topics from marriage, school, careers, and even muggle versus wizard upbringing all laid out on narrow ruled paper.

"So," Anne began, sitting across from her cousin, "Hermione, what's up?" Her eyes were glittering expectantly, but Anne's tone was light.

Hermione gestured vaguely at the pages. "Just needed a place to help me put things in perspective and think things out."

Anne nodded, and started shifting through the pages. She picked one up, eyes going wide. In Hermione's precise hands, it read _Baby Names_ , Girls names down the right side, Boys down the left. She arched a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah, so there is that."

Anne's lips twitched, "is this a girlie squeal of excitement moment? Cause I am not really getting that vibe; or is it more of a let's eat ice cream and talk it out?" She paused and looked shrewdly at Hermione, "Or is it that I am to distract you all week, while you pretend everything is normal."

Hermione smiled, "and we have a winner. Let's just say the last week has been overwhelming, and I am not in the mood to talk things out."

"Well then, let me give you a crash course in being an American college student. It is really quite fetch," Anne paused dramatically. She pouted, "really, nothing? Sometimes I forget that your upbringing is severally lacking. So, step one, we are calling for pizza delivery and watching Mean Girls, while I come up with a plan to convince you to move to Texas for real."

 **~~Later that Week~~**

Draco was doing a wonderful job avoiding Hermione. Because Anne didn't share a class schedule with his normal crowd, he managed not to see her during the day. Bubba, and Jane and Cyn, were often called to go out to dinner or normal evening activities, but Draco was pleased to find excuses to avoid inclusion in the outings. He still hadn't explained the Delphine situation to Bubba, so she was an easily assumed alibi for nights actually spent in the library.

On Tuesday, after managing to avoid her on pretenses, Draco was actually happy to have an honest excuse. Bubba stepped in front of him and blocked the dorm of their dorm. "What gives Duck? You have been ducking, heh, out on us for days. I thought you went to school with Anne's cousin. What are you afraid she is going to tell us embarrassing stories?"

Draco was amazed at how close Bubba was to the mark. "No, nothing personal, just been busy." He made a show of looking at his watch, "and, I really do need to run. There is a conference in town, and the national director of a non-profit I want to intern for is here for the night. Strings have been pulled, and he has agreed to meet with me for dinner, but, dude, tight schedule, I don't want to look bad by running late."

Bubba stepped out of his way, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Tomorrow night Duck. The girls are busy, and Anne and I were planning on hitting the Greek social hour then dinner. You are going to escort Hermione, and stop being so anti-social." His roommate smiled at him, "Come on, do me a solid, I haven't had Anne's attention, if you know what I mean all week. Just take your friend off our hands for a few hours."

Draco laughed, "you mean a few minutes…" He gently pushed Bubba out of his way, "but consider it done. Can't leave a brother in the cold."

Bubba smiled and slapped his back, "Good man, and good luck at the interview!"

Smiling, Draco nodded and continued through the door. Internally though, he was in turmoil, how was he going to work this one out. Maybe he would write Gingersnap after his dinner, and she what she thought.

 _ **a/n – Thank you Esrath for the follow and favorite! 1-27-18**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **~~Under a Whomping Willow~~**

Ginny ran her fingers through red hair and sighed heavily. She had decided to skip class this morning, and come out here to think, even though in doing so, she was going to lose points for Gryffindor. Her cell phone sat in her lap, the screen glowing softly with an email waiting to be replied to. _They are either going to drive me mad, or I will be qualified to be the youngest psychoanalyst ever,_ she thought ruefully.

Harry had been particularly quarrelsome recently, on edge and easy to anger. Ginny had been reading, and his symptoms matched what muggles called PTSD. She had taken to meditation, doing yoga in the mornings, and tai chi in the evenings to help maintain her own composure, and add even more routine to her life, and thus Harry's, than school would provide. Yesterday, Harry joined her for the first time, and she felt a ray of hope. She kept telling herself that recovery, for Harry, really for all of them, was a process, and that a year was by no means a magic number for everything to be better.

She had been concerned about Ron and Hermione before the big baby reveal, but judging from Ron's visit on Sunday and the email flashing waiting for her on her phone, Ginny just wasn't sure how to proceed. Sure, Ron could be a prat, but he was her brother, and he had so many good qualities that it was easy to over look his short-comings. However, what had started out as an inferiority complex in his youth, combined with the experiences of their formative years, and Ginny was convinced that Ron would probably benefit with the help of a therapist. Of course, he would be one of the last to get on board with that kind of idea. Normally, she would enlist Hermione to help, but considering the situation, that wasn't going to happen. She and Harry had managed to talk Ron away from doing anything rash, and he had returned back to London, mollified, if not happy. Ginny shook her head sadly. Ron was feeling both left behind and terrified for the future. Nothing she was able to say was really going to be of any help, and it broke part of her heart to see him struggling.

Hermione, had been completely closed off. Her best friend responding with only clipped text messages, platitudes about talking later, and everything being fine. Obviously, Ginny sighed, it wasn't fine, not if she was taking off to the states. Her hands went back to her hair. Not just running off to the states, Hermione had to go to Austin. _Seriously, what kind of bleeding coincidence is that universe?_ Ginny picked up her phone and swiped the screen back to life.

 _Gingersnap,_

 _I am not really sure how to start. You aren't my confessor, and yet, I am afraid I must impose on your good will, discretion, and sound reason. Therefore, let me start with something, that I have left unsaid (or in this case unwritten) for far too long. I am sorry._

 _Its easy to type those three words, they are short, and don't even strain my thumbs. But, I want you to know, that they are written in my soul, and that is not an easy burden to live with. You have surprised me with your generosity and kind heart, when not only I was undeserving, but should have expected your full condemnation._

 _That being said, I have considered my banishment, something of a blessing. Being removed from a world that looks on me with justified revulsion, has allowed me to achieve something akin to peace as I process things. By now though, as I am sure you have heard, my peace has been shattered. An unkind fate has landed me in the path of Books' cousin and therefore, in the path of Books. I have been doing my utmost to avoid her company and to not make her any more uncomfortable in the circumstances. Unfortunately, it seems that tactic must come to an end tonight. Also, I am afraid I may have objectified her as something of a paragon among witches, and realized that I have an unusual respect and admiration for her, that may be considered impolite._

 _What should I do?_

 _Your humble servant, etc._

Ginny dropped the phone again. _Blast it Draco, you have to be kidding me on the timing. He is having large strides in personal growth, and needs extensive therapy about it, within the next eight hours._ Part of her wanted to aperate over to the states and smack him upside the head, another part wanted to toss the phone into the mermaid's lake, and yet here she was, unlicensed therapist to a generation, struggling to find the words to help with another person's recovery.

 _Snakehead,_

 _First, as to the part about you and I. Perhaps over the winter break, I can arrange for a trip to the colonies, I feel that somethings are best said in person as they are ill conveyed in a medium such as this. But, I thank you for your words._

 _As to the parts about Books. I am really not sure where to begin. You dumped quite a bit on me there, and given me very little time for consideration of its implications. So, let me start by offering you praise on your self-awareness, while you still aren't awake AF, that you have made such strides are commendable. Therefore, let me just give you a small list of suggestions, and perhaps we can revisit this subject in the future._

 _If she indicates she is uncomfortable tonight in verbal or non-verbal ways, back off, leave if you have to, even if it risks your social standing. As you seem to be aware, this is about her, and not you._

 _As the old adage says, you were given two ears and one mouth, therefore, listen more than speak._

 _The muggle world is no place for a rehashing of history, if you do speak, keep things light, talk about school, talk about New York. Don't dredge up the past for no reason._

 _Be charming, but not smarmy…I know it is in you, just be a nice guy for an evening, without concern for who is watching._

 _All that being said…I will leave the ringer on tonight. You have permission to call and wake me up if you need to. You are not alone in the world Draco, not tonight, and not in the future. I suspect Books isn't going to try to curse you, so know that you can get through one night, and it will be ok._

 _Update me tomorrow._

Ginny hit send and slipped the phone back in her pocket. Rising, considering her options, she could make it back to the castle in time for Advanced Herbology, or she could slip down the corridor and spend the rest of the morning in the Shrieking Shack finishing the latest Hollis Vane novel. Her phone vibrated against her leg, surprised she pulled it out, _Draco couldn't possibly have responded so soon._ Instead, it was a text from Harry, _Play hooky with me? I will bring a picnic to the SS, meet me?_

Decision made, Ginny smiled and thumbed a response. _On my way._ She ran her hands through her hair once more, this time fluffing the red strands. One thing she was sure of, not matter the stress, with Harry, and really with all her friends, it was worth it, and if she had to be the sane and rational one, she could shoulder that burden for them for a little while.

 _ **a/n – Welcome back Irma! I missed you too! Also, nice to see a comment or two (hint hint) 1-28-18**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **~~Under a Texas Moon~~**

Draco was running late. After class, instead of going with Bubba to pick up Anne and Hermione before heading to the frat house, he went back to the dorms to change clothes. He looked at himself critically in the mirror, over the week, he had allowed a scrubby beard to start, and his pale locks were ungelled and gently waving across his forehead. He was wearing, his now ubiquitous jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, in burnt orange. It simply wouldn't do. A quick check of his watch showed he was already running late, so Draco double checked that the dorm and bathroom doors were both securely locked and pulled out his wand. With a series of swipes, Draco tried on several outfits in quick succession. Normally on a frat social night, he would opt for the standard khakis and casual button down, but somehow, that didn't seem right for the evening ahead.

When Draco arrived at the house, most of the brothers and their guests were already milling around the back porch and garden. Outdoor heaters had been placed at evenly spaced intervals to chase off any potential chill from the fall evening. He considered heading directly to the keg for some liquid courage, but paused when he considered that underage drinking, or just drinking at all, might put him off to the wrongfoot with Books. She had been a rule follower in school after all, he mused, and opted for grabbing a coke from one of the coolers, before beginning to maneuver his way through the crowd.

Draco saw them before they noticed him, and he paused in the shadow of one of the yard's live oaks. Anne was looking as lovely, and territorial as ever. Her arm was entwined with Bubba's, but her green eyes were obviously scanning the area, a warning to other girls who might get to close, and alert to any danger. Draco supposed she might be looking for him, perhaps to toss a quick hex or give a less direct threat to his person before he could join them. Bubba had opted for the standard uniform, a burnt orange button down, embroidered with horns and the fraternity's letters. He was obviously involved in telling an elaborate story to the girls, his free arm gesturing broadly, and his audience laughing in amusement. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Hermione. She was in a casual sundress and sweater. Standing in profile from where he stood, Draco drank in her aspect. She seemed relaxed, laughing with Bubba, a bottle of water clutched loosely in her hand, and her curls bouncing. He took a step back, this was wrong, he didn't have the sort of relationship that would allow him to intrude on her and ruin the evening.

"Duck!" Draco's arm was grabbed from behind and he jumped involuntarily at the booming voice in his ear. Don McTavish, a junior frat brother smiled at the reaction, and continued, "you are just in time!"

"Time for what?" Draco responded fighting to keep his tone neutral, but failing to keep a pale eyebrow from raising in suspicion.

"To introduce me to that new piece of action standing with your roomie of course," Don replied with a dramatic waggle of his eyebrows. "She is f'ing hot, and I walked by earlier, she has that posh British accent thing going on." Don feigned a faint, "Damn, I have to know that."

Draco's hand twitched, he wanted to punch Don, or pull out his wand and teach him proper respect. He counted to ten in his head, before responding, "If you like, but she has a boyfriend."

Don laughed, "no ring, no problem," he winked, "I can keep a secret." His grip on Draco's arm tightened and he started moving the pair towards Bubba and Hermione. Draco wanted to punch him again.

~~Across a garden~~

Hermione was nervous. The week had been going surprisingly well, and if she didn't think of Ron or London or the baby growing inside of her, the panic didn't seem to control her. Anne had been a great host, her friends and boyfriend all charming and welcoming to her as a new addition to their social circle. Hermione had been attending Anne's classes and was pleasantly surprised at the rigorous academics and lively discourse. Part of her was jealous of her cousin, jealous of her American upbringing that was so little affected by the Wizarding War in Europe and the UK; jealous of her chance to get more education and not feel pigeon-holed into a career at nineteen; jealous of her obvious infatuation with her boyfriend that lacked the angst or baggage she felt in her own life.

But tonight, all the enjoyments from the past few days and her conflicted emotions about her own life seemed to melt away as she considered the night ahead. She hadn't seen Malfoy since that first night. Hermione had to admit, her old rival had looked good. He had an easy confidence and charm, and was interacting with muggles and another mudblood witch without a trace of condescension. He had been quiet, but also, intelligent. That part confused Hermione, she tried to think back to their time in Hogwarts. She had never been impressed by his intellect, after all, he wasn't in Ravenclaw, which is where all the witches and wizards that had any chance of challenging her prodigious intelligence had been. Hermione wasn't sure she would admit it out loud, but she was pretty sure that if Luna could ever be made to focus on things other than Nargles, that she would have been a definite challenge for top marks. But yet, when she considered it, Malfoy had been in most of her OWL and NEWT level classes. At the time, she had been sure it was just Snape pulling strings for the pampered Slytherin prat; now, however, she was unsure. At trivia night, he had flawlessly and without hubris supplied the answers for all the ancient history and geography questions, and worked through most of the riddles as fast as she did. That, and the lean muscles and faint tan that warmed his skin, and Hermione couldn't deny, Draco Malfoy looked very good.

Despite that unpleasant realization, Hermione had been relieved that he had not put in an appearance at any of the things Anne dragged her to. Anne cackled at one point when they were alone, "goes to show that dark wizards are cowards, especially when faced with one of the golden trio." But Hermione had noticed the concerned looks exchanged between Bubba, Jane and Cyn, when one of them pointed out that he had skipped a meal with them, or hadn't appeared at a usual activity. The muggle obviously genuinely cared for him, and if Anne was cold to his charms, the other three didn't share her opinion. But tonight, she had been warned by Anne that unless he chickened out, Draco had promised Bubba that he would be at the frat social. Anne also, hurriedly explained that Bubba was going to try to get Draco to escort her out for part of the evening. Her cousin's explanation was rushed and somewhat embarrassed, but Hermione got the general opinion that she was being handed off for an evening so the two could shag. Anne had the grace to blush, and swear she would call off the whole thing if Hermione told her too. Hermione had sighed, "Don't be foolish. I come over unannounced, I really can't expect you to drop everything and play nursemaid to me. Besides, if Malfoy tries anything, I have a few new curses I have learned at work that I could use practice on." She had smiled wickedly at that, though her heart really wasn't in it, and Anne had laughed before fist bumping her.

Her breath caught when she saw him. Draco was walking her direction, seemingly being pushed along by a slightly taller boy. Her stomach sank, he looked good. She frowned in irritation at the thought. _It must be something to do with pregnancy hormones. He is a deatheater._ _I love Ron._ She shook her head to clear it and continued to watch Malfoy walk towards her. As he came into the light of the yard heater, her breath caught again. Malfoy was wearing tailored black slacks, his pale hair softly waiving around his face, he looked both put together, but approachable. Somehow, it was both expected, and yet far different than anything she had ever seen from him. But, it was his shirt, that threw her into confusion. A silk button down, it was diagonally striped in scarlet and gold. _Why is he wearing Gryffindor colors?_

"Brother Bubba!" the young man that had propelled Malfoy to their group boomed out loudly as the two stepped into close proximity. Hermione could see the look of pain that crossed Bubba's face before he turned towards the pair.

"Brother," Bubba forced out a smile and stuck his hand out for a complicated shake. Bubba's smile seemed more genuine when he turned to Malfoy and repeated the handshake. Draco smiled back at him, before nodding at the girls.

The third boy made a slightly rude throat clearing noise. "Excuse me, where are my manors," Draco's voice was a cold drawl, that sent a shiver up Hermione's spine, in an unpleasant way, this she remembered. "Don, of course you know our brother Bubba, and his girlfriend Anne Granger." Draco inclined his head to each in turn, before fixing his blue gray eyes on Hermione. She wasn't sure what she saw there, not the cold distain she expected, nor anger, or fear, but almost something that looked like an apology. "Mr. Don McTavish, may I present you to Ms. Hermione Granger, cousin to Ms. Anne Granger, and an acquaintance of mine from boarding school."

Before Hermione could puzzle over use of the word acquaintance, her hand was being trapped in a heavy, slightly clammy grasp and being dragged to a pair of moist lips. "Truly a pleasure," Don McTavish intoned as he pressed his lips to her hand, and spent an inappropriate amount of time ogling her chest. He tugged her in closer and tried to slip an arm around her for a hug. Hermione pulled her hand free and took a step back, wondering if slapping someone would cause an issue here, or if she could hit him with a full body bind curse and play it off as him fainting.

Draco smoothly inserted himself between her and the offending McTavish, further pushing the boy out of Hermione's personal space. "Ms. Granger, I trust you will forgive me for my brother's assault upon your person," his eyes seemed to be glittering dangerously at McTavish. "Some people think that cultural appropriation of practices a century gone are still appropriate."

McTavish looked irritated, "It's called chivalry, look it up snowflake."

Draco turned his body slightly away from the other boy, essentially presenting him his back, and continued to address Hermione, "I am afraid our misguided chevalier here is a bit like our old friend Cormac McLaggen, pardon him for Bubba and my sake, and I promise you the best tacos this side of the border for dinner."

Hermione cast a quick glance at McTavish, who was looking both angry and confused at Malfoy's back. A glance at Bubba and Anne, showed their discomfort in the situation. She forced a smile, but found it came a bit more naturally when she looked back at Malfoy's eyes, still looking entreatingly at her. "But of course, but those tacos better live up to it, I am starving. Anne, I will see you at the apartment later tonight. Bubba, I am sure I will see you tomorrow"

Draco had deftly moved to let her in front of him and on a path to the exit. "Wait a minute," Don's hand reached out and grabbed Draco's shoulder, spinning him back to face him. The older boy's face had a mean smile on it now, "It seems if I am so much like this old friend of yours, McLaggen, must be a countrymen of mine, that I should join you two for dinner. The more the merrier, right Duck?" Hermione could see the muscles in McTavish's arm bulge as he obviously applied pressure to Draco's arm. Draco didn't flinch.

"Brother Don," Draco smiled, "I can keep a secret too, but it seems that Sylvia might have other ways of gathering information." He nodded over McTavish's shoulder, to a plump, pretty girl with dark hair that was headed their direction. McTavish went slightly pale, and turned.

"Aye, Donnie, poppi! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you." Sylvia stumbled slightly as she came to a stop at their group, beer sloshing from a red plastic cup. The girl draped herself across McTavish and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"We should go now, before things get really awkward," a soft smooth voice breathed into her ear. Hermione jumped and turned her head to see Draco looking amused. He inclined his head and gestured with one arm towards a side gate in the garden that Hermione hadn't noticed before. She waived quickly at Anne and Bubba, but the pair appeared to be absorbed in their drinks and trying not to laugh as McTavish unsuccessfully attempted to fend off Sylvia.

The pair emerged in an alley and Draco gestured them to north. He remained quiet, until they were back on the brightly lit street in front of the frat house. Hermione feel into position beside him, and wondered what she should say. "Look, Granger…" Malfoy started, "I get that you don't want to spend an evening with me."

"Hermione"

"What?" Draco stopped walking.

"Hermione," she repeated, "calling me Granger makes me want to curse you. So, don't do it." Hermione paused, "please, just call me Hermione, or Books, if you like." She started walking again, not sure where they were headed, but feeling uncomfortable standing on the sidewalk behind stared at in openmouthed amazement. "And as for spending the evening with you," Hermione continued, "there are worse things that I could imagine, for example, being forced to spend an evening with McTavish, or McLaggen. So, lead on McDuff, because you promised me tacos, and I am not about to let you out of that."

 _ **a/n – Thank you ChelleLovesHP and Jabuticaba for the follow! 3 Thank you Winnie Wanze for the favorite and follow! Thank you for the follow and favorite! Thank you Bludgerwombart and Irma for the comments! You guys make my day! 2-11-18**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **~~Under the Neon Lights~~**

Draco took Hermione to the same taqueria that he had visited with Altair recently, their food really was excellent, despite the somewhat garish décor. The host sat them at a booth in the back corner, the dimly lit space illuminated by a small tea candle and neon signs for beer and tequila. Hermione seemed engrossed in her menu, while Draco made a show of peering at the polaroids of people in large sombreros stapled over the wall. Neither had spoken since Hermione had instructed him what name to use on the sidewalk.

Risking a glance at her, with her head bent over trying to read the plastic pages in the low light, Draco was reminded of a time when he came upon her in the library. They had both been out of the dorms after hours, he had been looking for a quiet spot to study. Over the years, he had found being "Draco Malfoy" often took more effort than it was worth, as his public persona couldn't be seen putting in the time required to keep up with his school work. At first, he had been irritated, Granger, always studying, always showing how smart she was, Granger getting in his way. But as he watched her, he had been captivated. Hermione's skin glowed softly in the light of a lantern, a delicate hand kept pushing errant curls behind her ear, the tip of her tongue occasionally darting out to lick her lips. Draco couldn't remember how long he watched her, but he remembered how much he had wanted to go sit with her, to just be free to study with someone that might understand. Instead he turned and left. Mrs. Norris had been sniffing the library door, and instead of waiting for Filtch to arrive and catch the Gryffindor, Draco kicked the miserable cat and took off down the hall, leading it on a chase far away from where the girl was studying in peace. He had found the Room of Requirements that night as he rounded a corner out of breath, convinced that he was about to be caught by Filtch and subjected to another dreary lesson on the price of failure from Snape.

Hermione looked up and caught his eye. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't break the silence.

Draco felt his heart speed up, but he forced a smirk onto his face. "See something you like, Books?"

He couldn't tell in the light, but he imagined a flush creeping up the pale skin of her neck. His smirk deepened into a pleased smile. "If you like, I could make some recommendations, or order for the table. Their fish tacos are amazing."

"Uhm, sure," Hermione responded. Draco definitely didn't imagine it this time, he had made her blush.

"Mijo!" An elderly Latina moved with surprising speed from a swinging door in the corner to their table. She hugged Draco to her plush breast before he could respond or even rise from his chair. Draco could feel his own blush begin, perhaps he hadn't thought this out well. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trayendo una cita esta noche? Hubiera empezado el pollo. No importa, te arreglaré algo delicioso. Ella es muy hermosa. Estás en tu mejor comportamiento, sé encantador, yo me encargaré del resto."

When Maria finally released him, Draco took a deep breath. He hadn't considered that she would be here tonight. When he first moved to Austin, the small taqueria was the first restaurant he had stumbled into on his own. He had quickly discovered that they were open late, and didn't mind him bringing his books and studying under a small lamp at one end of the bar. Over the past few months, Maria had begun treating him as one of her own, and just a few weeks ago, when the building owner had tried to evict all the tenants so he could demolish the small strip mall and build condos, Draco had bought the building instead. He had established a co-op, and put Maria in charge of the board. In his mind, it was completely worth it to keep his favorite study location unmolested; but Maria had in the short time taken an even greater interest in him, and doted on him like a grandmother. "Gracias, Maria. Pero ella es solo una vieja amiga. Lo que sea que tenga estoy Seguro sera maravilloso, su comida siempre lo es. No quiero ser una molestia. Ademas, Podemos tener dos horchatas y agua por favor?"

The woman nodded, smiling knowingly and retreated to the kitchen. When Draco looked back, he caught Hermione staring at him, her eyes seemed considering. He quickly pondered how he could play off Maria's attention, he didn't really feel like explaining himself tonight. He was shocked at her next question, "So, what's with the shirt Duck?"

~~Over chips & queso~~

Hermione fought to keep her lips from breaking into a smile. Draco Malfoy looked embarrassed, his hand plucked at one of the shirt's cuffs. His eyes were looked on the rich red and gold fabric, and Hermione could definitely see a pale blush cross his cheeks. When he looked up at her though, she had to fight from catching her breath. His eyes looked anything but embarrassed, they looked earnest, and somehow hungry. She felt she could look into them for quite a while and still not parse out all the layers of meaning that he was trying to impart. Hermione forced herself to break the gaze.

His chuckle was soft, "honestly? I am just not sure. I just played out some lines in my head, everything from dressing for the job you want, to telling you because it would look good on your floor. All utterly ridiculous. Grang…" He paused, "Hermione, I am honestly at a loss. Ginny has been magnanimous in her generosity, and attempts to rehabilitate my person. But you, well, you have even more reason to hate me, and I am sure finding yourself spending an evening with me is not what you were hoping for when you came to visit your cousin. So, lets call the shirt a peace offering. I will always be a Slytherin, and you Gryffindor, two houses, both alike in dignity. With ancient grudges, that found their latest mutiny in our generation, such blood has been spilled to make our hands unclean. So, if I wear this shirt, while it does not change my nature, it should show that I strive to make amends."

Hermione felt her head spin, he was throwing heavy allusions to Romeo and Juliet out. Was Draco Malfoy flirting with her? She was spared from answering, a waiter quietly set down a basket of crisps in front of them and bowls of richly colored sauce. Also, two glasses appeared in front of her, one obviously water, the other a hazy substance, that seem speckled with brown. She looked at it suspiciously.

Draco chuckled again. "Not poison." He raised a similarly filled glass to his lips and drank deeply. Hermione had to shake her head to stop from considering the curve of his lips as it met his glass. She couldn't understand why she kept having such a physical reaction to his presence. Must be pregnancy hormones.

She raised her glass and took a tentative sip. Hermione was surprised by the milky cinnamon flavor, and took a larger swallow. She smiled up at him, "Delicious." By mutual agreement, they seemed to steer away from discussions of their shared history. Instead, they got into a debate about the true authorship of Shakespeare's plays. Draco surprised her by not only holding his own, but one upping her with his knowledge about Shakespeare's reliance on George North's publication of "A Brief Discourse of Rebellion and Rebels." The food was amazing, and kept being brought out until she could eat no more.

By the time he lead her to the rickety soft serve machine in an alcove by the entrance, they had veered onto a discussion of modern literature and positing how the rise of urban fantasy had eerie similarities to the world in which they lived, with knowledge of magic in a world that seemed collectively blind to it. It seemed too soon when Draco paused their walk. She realized they were outside Anne's apartment complex. He smiled softly at her, and for a moment, Hermione could imagine a situation where they would be saying good night, and he may lean in, and her arms might find their way around his neck. Instead, she was brought back to reality by his soft voice, "Don't worry, they aren't at Anne's tonight, so you are safe to go in. No need to check for a sock on the door."

Hermione blushed, that's right, the whole reason she spent the even with Draco was because her cousin wanted alone time with her boyfriend. "Well, what about you? You could always come upstairs and hang out for a while, give them some more time." She hoped she didn't sound as eager as she was for him to say yes.

Draco shook his head in the negative. His eyes seemed regretful, "No, Books, I am afraid not. I have had a lovely evening, and I would hate to make an ass of myself by over extending it. For you and I both know, I am not a nice man, and our time tonight was borrowed. So, let me say goodnight till it be morrow. He bowed formally and walked quickly away before she could reply.

Hermione sighed and went into the building, unaware of Draco's eyes watching her from a dark corner across the street. She didn't hear his matching sigh as she disappeared from his sight.

 _ **a/n –Thank you lifelong . reader for the follow and favorite! (the formatting on the cite seems to have deleted your name last time). Thank you Manas Gogna for the follow! Thank you Irma for the comment, as always you inspire me! 2-25-18**_


End file.
